


Конец Нити

by alikssepia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikssepia/pseuds/alikssepia
Summary: Мостик между Верховным лидером Первого Порядка и повстанкой, известной как Рей, всё ещё существует. Связь между ними становится всё более тесной, грань между врагом и другом продолжает размываться, и преданность Рей своим начинает вызвать сомнения. Узы Силы могут подарить чувство плеча и поддержки - в этом есть свои опасные... и сладостные стороны.От автора фика "Луна, Солнце и Звезда между ними".





	1. Дожди

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The End of a String](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301967) by [Silvershine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvershine/pseuds/Silvershine). 



Той ночью Рей пробудил звук дождя. Это был всё ещё настолько чуждый для её уха звук, что она всегда просыпалась и слушала с приятным удивлением мерный стук капель, барабанящих по крыше хижины. Когда совсем не спалось, она накидывала на плечи одеяло и садилась на ступеньках своего скромного жилища: слушала шум дождя и вдыхала его живительный аромат.

Кашиикский лес был удивительной страной великанов, где росли гигантские деревья высотой в полмили. Чтобы обойти одно такое кругом, понадобится несколько минут. Свет не проникал к их подножью, и Рей никогда не спускалась, чтобы поглядеть, как там внизу. Иногда оттуда доносились странные зазывные звуки; Рей решила, что ей даже не хочется выяснять, что за создания их издают. Под пологом леса было безопасно — если, конечно, не поскользнуться и не свалиться с узеньких мостиков и проходов, которые сетью соединяли деревушки вуки. Не сказать, чтобы вуки были убеждёнными сторонниками перил.

Рей провела языком по пересохшим губам и двинулась в безмятежную мглу в поисках дождеуловителя. Они представляли из себя желоба, которые вились по дереву, как огромные длинные змеи, до самых верхушек крон, где дождь лил свободно и ветви и листья ему не мешали. Чистая, прозрачная вода лилась по этим стокам почти непрестанно и собиралась в бочки и огромные чаши, откуда жители могли брать её для купания, готовки и питья.

Рей погрузила руки в одну из таких бочек и поднесла прохладную влагу к губам. Как странно: всего несколько месяцев назад было немыслимо иметь в своём распоряжении столько воды. Она бы никогда не стала так стряхивать капли с пальцев и набирать пригоршню, чтобы ополоснуть лицо просто ради удовольствия. И не важно, сколько ручьёв побегут по локтям, стекут на доски под ногами и пропадут: здесь некому драться или убивать ради доступа к этому драгоценному живительному ресурсу. Она могла вылить всю воду вниз с помоста, а через несколько часов бочка наполнилась бы снова.

Утолив жажду, Рей вернулась в отведённую ей хижину. Несколько минут ушло на то, чтобы поправить тюфяк и навести порядок в книгах и писчих принадлежностях, разбросанных по полу после вечерних занятий. Она опустилась на постель и собиралась уже натянуть на себя одеяло...

... как вдруг остановилась.

Рей затихла и прислушалась. Стук дождевых капель по крыше будто усилился, а уличный гул насекомых стал громче, словно они зажужжали в комнате. В полумраке Рей обшарила глазами каждый уголок, но всё было неподвижно и на своём месте.

И всё же... она что-то почувствовала.

— Это ты? — прошептала она.

Голос прозвучал неуместно: слишком пронзительно в тишине, как если бы она заговорила во сне и этим разбудила себя.

Затем странное чувство прошло, как тень, которая сдвинулась и вновь впустила свет, а в остальном ничего не изменилось. Звуки леса стали обычными. Рей откинулась на спину и натянула одеяло до подбородка.

Когда она в следующий раз открыла глаза, уже стояло утро. Бледный свет пробивался через щели в деревянных стенах. Выйдя наружу, Рей без удивления обнаружила, что лес заполнил плотный туман. Куда ни глянь, дальше нескольких метров ничего не видно. Круговорот воды в тёплом кашиикском лесу был настолько бурным, что вся выпавшая накануне влага уже устремлялась обратно в небеса, чтобы завтра излиться снова.

Другие участники Сопротивления тоже уже вставали. Их теперь осталось немного. Те, кто пережили последнюю осаду шахты на Крайте, снова разделились. Часть из них вернулась к своим семьям, чтобы прийти в себя; другие, как По, улетели восстанавливать былые связи и набирать новых бойцов. Оставшиеся — не больше двух десятков — нашли пристанище на Кашиике. Вуки не отличались доверчивостью после рабства и имперских чисток и всё ещё с опаской встречали чужаков, однако к новым пришельцам отнеслись терпимо. Лея проводила много времени с деревенским старейшиной, пытаясь убедить его активней участвовать в Сопротивлении. Лея владела языком вуки не блестяще, и Рей часто приходилось выполнять роль переводчика. Больше никого, кто говорил бы на этом языке, в Сопротивлении не осталось.

На этом польза от Рей обычно заканчивалась. Сопротивление ушло в подполье и пыталось восстановить хоть часть былой мощи — Рей тем временем изучала старинные джедайские книги и медитировала, как её научил Люк. И то, и другое было утомительно. Сделав перерыв, Рей подвязала волосы и отправилась на прогулку по деревянным переходам, что уходили вдаль между деревьев. Мысли её блуждали, ноги сами куда-то несли, а Рей прислушивалась к Силе, её завихрениям в тумане и току между древними деревьями.

Не успев оглянуться, Рей заблудилась. Это её не встревожило; было что-то уютное и знакомое в том, чтобы забрести незнамо куда. Должно быть, она дошла до давно заброшенных переходов — вокруг не было ни души.

Когда в тумане перед ней сгустилась тень, Рей остановилась.

Было искушение развернуться и уйти. Она знала, что следует уйти. Но какая-то слабина внутри удержала её на месте в напряжённом ожидании.

Он подошёл к ней, разорвав туман, и его стало хорошо видно. Теперь он выглядел иначе. Изменилась одежда: богаче украшенная, она лучше подходила Верховному лидеру, а выражение его лица... когда-то такое открытое, молящее, зовущее, стало отстранённым и холодным.

Некоторое время Кайло Рен смотрел на неё: обшарил её тело взглядом вверх-вниз, словно искал хоть что-то приятное и не находил. Его голова резко дёрнулась, словно он прислушивался к голосу позади него, не слышному Рей. Затем он проследовал дальше, задев её, словно её и нет, и исчез в тумане у неё за спиной.

Рей вдруг вспомнила, как дышать. Она чувствовала его гнев и обиду. Он винил её. Возможно, даже ненавидел, хотя ненависть эта произрастала не из неприязни, а из отверженности. Он считал, что она сделала неверный выбор... и он так просто этого не простит.

Желание бесцельно блуждать пропало. Рей вернулась в деревню и засела за книги. Ей нужно было заново убедиться, что она приняла правильное решение, пусть даже порой мысли Рей уносились туда, где она могла бы быть, прими она его руку, когда он предлагал. 

Она вспомнила прикосновение его оголённых пальцев к своим и то, как тёплые электрические разряды побежали вверх по руке и свернулись где-то внизу живота. Это было любопытное томительное чувство, слишком быстро оборванное. Ей хотелось больше узнать, понять это новое ощущение так же, как познать Силу.

Но, вероятно, случиться этому было не суждено.

Рей вернулась к Лее и постаралась не замечать долгих взглядов, которые пожилая женщина то и дело обращала на неё, будто догадываясь о сомнениях и раздумьях, которые терзали Рей.

Она не рассказала Лее о мостике, который Сноук перекинул между ней и Кайло. Рей ещё не успела сама как следует с этим разобраться, и ей не хотелось создавать повод для недоверия к себе.

— Ты не заболела? — спросила её в тот день Лея, когда они вышли из хижины деревенского старейшины.

Рей коротко мотнула головой, не поднимая глаз.

— Дела идут непросто, но мы каждый день связываем оборванные ниточки, — заверила её Лея. — Уверена, что скоро мы сможем перебраться куда-нибудь, где будет повеселей.

Но Рей не искала веселья. Её вполне устраивало тихое уединение среди деревьев. Разве только... его всё время прерывал _он_. Иногда он просто холодно глядел на неё и почти тут же обрывал связь. Иногда она чувствовала накал его ярости: он орал, и возмущался, и насмехался над её детской привязанностью к "свету", в то время как он мог бы подарить ей всё могущество, какого только она могла пожелать.

— Да не нужно мне могущество! — кричала она в ответ. — Не такой же ценой!

— Нет! — ревел он, тыкая в неё пальцем. — Ты просто не захотела меня!

Всё было иначе в ту ночь, когда он пришёл к ней, пока она спала. Она медленно очнулась ото сна. Осознание вползало неспешно, как утренний свет. Она села, осмотрелась в хижинке и даже не удивилась, заметив Кайло в затенённом углу. Он сидел, обхватив голову руками.

Положение, которое он занял, лежало на нём тяжким грузом. Стремился ли он когда-нибудь к нему по-настоящему? Рей хотела ненавидеть его, осмеять за слабость... но он выглядел таким потерянным и несчастным. Он поднял на неё глаза и поначалу будто удивился, заметив, что она смотрит. Он с каким-то отчаянием поморщился и пробежал руками по волосам.

— Почему ты просто не оставишь меня в покое? — прошептал он.

Рей откинулась спиной на стену хижины и свободно сложила руки на груди.

— Ты этого хочешь? Никогда больше меня не видеть?

Молчание затянулось. Рей видела: он не уверен, что у него есть на это ответ. Он вглядывался в её лицо и словно раздумывал: мог бы он это перенести или нет. Возможно, жалел, что они вообще повстречались.

— Ещё не поздно... — начала было она.

— Не начинай. Надоело. Прошу. — И он снова обхватил руками голову.

Ей ужасно захотелось протянуть руку и коснуться его макушки, провести пальцами по чёрным кудрям. Поддайся она порыву, то, возможно, смогла бы прогнать отчаяние, которому он предался сегодня. Но вместо этого она осталась на месте и крепче обхватила себя руками.

— Стоило ли оно того, Бен? — спросила она тихо. — Флот Первого Порядка теперь твой... так что ты будешь с ним делать?

— Знаешь, вряд ли я буду делиться планами с повстанкой, — сказал он, подняв голову.

— Тебе меня не обмануть, я тебя знаю, — сказала Рей, сузив глаза. — Знаю лучше, чем любой другой из ныне здравствующих. Ты убил Сноука, потому что сделал выбор... либо он, либо я. Некому больше вести тебя за ручку, ты сам по себе. Нет у тебя никакого плана, Бен.

— У меня хватит могущества перекроить галактику по своему разумению, — сказал он. — А что у тебя? Последние ошмётки умирающего Сопротивления? Союзники ведь так и не пришли? Сколько ваших отважных друзей плюнули и улетели по домам? Вам остаётся лишь прятаться, перебегать из норы в нору, как крысам, с вечной оглядкой — ты об этом мечтала?

Рей перевела взгляд на тёмное окно, из которого доносился стук дождевых капель по доскам.

— Я мечтала о герое... — прошептала она.

— Их не бывает. Герои — люди, а люди... слабы. Они совершают ошибки. От них одно разочарование. Единственный, на кого можно положиться, — ты сам.

Глаза Рей заблестели, и некоторое время она сидела молча, вновь и вновь обдумывая его слова.

— Я думала так же, как и ты. Для ребёнка Джакку — не курорт. Хочешь выжить — работай на того, кто может защитить. И у всякого покровителя — свои расценки... Если повезёт, с тебя — только работа. У меня бывали хорошие покровители, добрее или щедрее прочих. Но даже лучшие обманывают ожидания. Меня продавали, били, забывали... Меня предавали столько раз, что и не упомнить. Год назад я уже знала: доверять до конца нельзя никому. А потом...

Кайло Рен взглянул на неё с любопытством.

— А потом?..

Ей нравилось, как он её слушает: словно каждое её слово имеет значение.

— А потом я встретила Финна.

Он тут же отвёл глаза и откинулся назад.

— Ты надеялся, что я скажу, что встретила тебя? — спросила она, и ей стало даже забавно.

— Так ты считаешь, что можешь положиться на этого мальчишку? Он слабак. Там, в лесу, он пал под моим клинком, не успев даже толком вступить в бой, и оставил тебя безо всякой защиты. Это и есть тот герой, о котором ты мечтала? — Его слова прозвучали почти что насмешкой, но по тому, как изогнулся книзу уголок его рта, она видела: он боится, что Финн и правда её герой.

— У тебя когда-нибудь был друг, Бен? — негромко спросила она. Он молчал, и она продолжала: — Друг — это кто-то, кого ты знаешь. Кто-то, на кого можешь положиться. Кто-то, кто всегда тебе поможет и ничего не попросит взамен. Героев, может, и не бывает, но друзья существуют. Финн, Би-би-восемь, Лея — теперь я знаю, что они всегда подставят мне плечо, а я всегда подставлю плечо им.

Кайло потёр губы ладонью.

— Я предлагал тебе всё. Ты бы ни в чём не нуждалась — тысячи преклонили бы перед тобой колено по одному твоему щелчку. Всякого, кто когда-либо считал тебя своей собственностью на Джакку, доставили бы к тебе и драли с них шкуру, пока они не признают тебя своей королевой. Но ты всё это отшвырнула... потому что хотела _друзей_.

— Обрести наконец тех, на кого я могу положиться и кто может положиться на меня... большего я никогда и не желала. — Она посмотрела на него сквозь ресницы. — Пред тобой, может, и склонились тысячи, но можешь ли ты им доверять? Или ты вечно ждёшь удара в спину от следующего, кто пожелает стать Верховным лидером тем же путём, что и ты?

Он сглотнул и поднялся на ноги. Её слова попали в цель, и её охватила жалость. Когда-то и она жила жизнью, полной недоверия и паранойи. В бесконечном выматывающем сражении лишь одно не давало ей сойти с ума — история, которую она каждый вечер рассказывала себе сама: скоро её семья вернётся и избавит её от такого существования.

— Меня... можно было бы... — Она с трудом подбирала слова под его пронзительным взглядом. — Я хочу сказать, меня можно было бы считать твоим другом.

— Так вот ты кто? — спросил он, едва дав ей закончить. — Вот что ты говоришь своим повстанцам? Что Кайло Рен — твой друг?

И, конечно, когда он так произнёс, это прозвучало глупо.

— Я не знаю, какой тебе видится моя прошлая жизнь, но не надо воображать, что мне не знакома дружба. Когда-то у меня были друзья. Люди, на которых, как я думал, я мог положиться. Люди, которым я доверял. Люди, за которых я был готов умереть. Знаешь, что с ними случилось?

Она уже знала, и ей стало зябко и тошно при одной мысли об этом.

— Я убил их. Они встали на сторону своего драгоценного магистра, когда он попытался убить меня во сне. Они думали, что я убил его, и попытались убить меня. Остальное ты знаешь. Ты можешь считать, что у тебя есть друзья, но в решающий час они предадут.

Уязвлённая, она подтянула одеяло повыше и плюхнулась на тюфяк спиной к Кайло.

— Ну и забудь. Мне просто показалось, что тебе не хватает друга и что если кто и может сойти за него во всей галактике, так это я.

Он ничего не ответил. Горько покипев несколько минут про себя, она осмелилась глянуть через плечо.

Но во мраке больше не было ни намёка на присутствие Кайло — лишь пыль и застарелая шерсть вуки в углах. Рей испустила вздох и уронила голову на тонкую подушку. Разумеется, он прав. Глупо думать, что Верховный лидер Первого Порядка и повстанка могут "дружить". И всё же Рей не могла придумать, как ещё определить их странные отношения. Допустим, он её противник; но не сказать чтобы враг, каким она когда-то его считала. И как назвать того, кто понимает тебя лучше, чем любой другой на всём белом свете?

На следующее утро Рей увидела, как в доке приземляется новый шаттл. По трапу спустился Финн, который так же радостно, как и она, махал и орал в ответ на её приветствие.

— Ещё не свалилась с этих деревьев, а?! — Он заключил её в крепкие объятия, и они принялись хлопать друг друга по спине.

— А ты, смотрю, довольный! — улыбнулась ему Рей, которая давно не видала его таким беззаботным.

— Чему удивляться — гляди, кто снова на ногах!

Позади него по трапу спускалась Роуз. Она улыбалась застенчиво, но сияла таким же восторгом, как Финн.

— Ух-ты, это в самом деле ты, — сказала она, чуть дыша. — Ты же Рей. Финн столько рассказывал мне о тебе — о том, как ты подняла на Крайте те камни. Жаль, я сама не видела.

— Ой, ну... — Рей понятия не имела, что сказать в ответ на такое неприкрытое восхищение. — В общем-то ничего особенного...

— Думаю, нас бы всех не было в живых, если б не ты! Ты — самый настоящий джедай! Можно посмотреть на световой меч?..

— Нет, — отрезала Рей.

Улыбка Роуз дрогнула, и даже Финн недоумённо взглянул на Рей.

— Он сломан, — быстро поправилась Рей.

— Если хочешь, я покопаюсь в нём. Я отлично чиню приборы, — сказала Роуз.

— Роуз — инженер, — пояснил Финн с некоторой гордостью.

Рей положила руку на оттопыренный карман своей накидки, где лежали обломки меча.

— Нет, думаю, не сто...

— Я хороший инженер, — заверила Роуз.

— Очень хороший, — отозвался Финн. — Лучший.

— Ну, так далеко я бы не заходила, — заметила Роуз.

— Ну, ладно: очень хороший, один из лучших, но, возможно, где-то существуют и получше. — Финн выжидающе посмотрел на Роуз, как бы вопрошая, достаточно ли точно он выразился.

Рей переводила взгляд с одного на другого и заметила, что ни Финн, ни Роуз больше на неё не смотрят. Между ними словно разворачивался безмолвный, им одним понятный раздражённо-шутливый разговор, в который Рей не пригласили. Она накрутила на палец прядь волос за ухом, вдруг почувствовав себя лишней.

— Не думаю, что его можно починить, он развалился на части, — нескладно сказала Рей. — Его разве что в утиль.

— Но... но у джедая же должен быть меч, — прошептала Роуз с таким видом, будто Рей только что сообщила, что лишилась не оружия, а представлений о мире.

Что-то в её тоне неприятно задело Рей.

— Я не джедай, так что, думаю, это не важно, — резко ответила она и тут же об этом пожалела, поймав взгляд Финна. — Прости. Я лучше пойду. Меня там ждут...

Рей вовсе нигде не ждали, но сейчас ей просто надо было сбежать. Весь день она бродила по переходам между деревьями и разглядывала обломки меча. Наверное, Роуз могла бы заново собрать их — с этим бы даже Рей справилась, но кристалл, который питал клинок, треснул и потускнел. Такое не исправишь.

В глубине души она надеялась, что в своих блужданиях наткнётся на Кайло, но компании ей так и не нашлось, пока она не вернулась к ужину. Сопротивленцы быстро переняли у вуки традицию общих застолий, и аромат жареного привел Рей к центральному помосту, где на вертеле уже крутилось мясо. Вокруг него, разбившись на группки, сидели повстанцы и вуки. Они не всегда понимали каждое слово друг друга, но всякому понятен был язык угощения и хороших манер.

Рей тут же приметила Финна, но тот был слишком занят, чтобы обратить внимание на её появление: сидел рядом с Роуз и смеялся над одной из её шуток. Их плечи соприкасались. Роуз клала ладонь ему на руку... на бедро... так непринуждённо и так доверительно. Рей отвела глаза, в груди жгло. Она не могла понять, что это, но вместо радости за друга... лишь острей ощущала своё одиночество.

По другую сторону костра сидел Чуи. Впервые со смерти Хана он вернулся домой и был рад оказаться в кругу семьи.

— Почему его так долго не было? — спросила Рей у вуки, которая занималась тем, что вычесывала из шерсти смолу.

Долг жизни, ответила ей вуки, словно это было ясно как божий день.

— Долг жизни? — неуверенно переспросила Рей.

Вуки объяснила медленно и громко (вероятно, решив, что все люди тугодумы): когда один спасает другому жизнь или щадит его, то второй оказывается в пожизненном долгу у первого.

Рей тщательно это обдумала.

— Кое-кто недавно сохранил мне жизнь. Он мог бы убить меня, и для него это было б гораздо проще. Но он выбрал спасти меня...

Вуки многозначительно посмотрела на неё. Переливистыми рыками она возгласила, что Рей теперь сама в пожизненном долгу перед тем человеком.

— Не уверена, что мне нравится, как это звучит. И что именно это влечёт за собой?

Как выяснилось, долг жизни — тяжкая ноша. Он предполагает, что должник становится неразлучен со своим спасителем и посвящает ему свою жизнь, чтобы защищать его и даже умереть за него, если потребуется.

— Не думаю, что расскажу ему когда-нибудь про этот обычай, — проговорила Рей. — Хорошим парнем его не назовёшь.

Тогда Рей должна подстроить его смерть, всё так же буднично объяснила ей вуки. Только смерть избавляет от долга жизни.

— У меня такое чувство, что уже куча народа над этим работает, — вздохнула Рей и решила, что не будет жалеть того, кто сам всё это на себя накликал.

Управившись со своим куском мяса, она уже собиралась возвращаться к себе и отдохнуть, как вдруг Финн ухватил её за локоть.

— Эй, — воскликнул он.

— Привет, — осторожно ответила Рей, пытаясь понять, не влетит ли ей сейчас за неловкую первую встречу с Роуз.

— Тут такое дело, Роуз надо где-то разместиться, а почти все хижины битком набиты, так что... — Он умолк и с намёком поднял брови.

Рей сообразила не сразу.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы она жила со мной?

Всё внутри неё бунтовало против этого. Последние несколько лет Рей спала одна, всегда готовая вскочить от малейшего звука, который мог возвещать попытку какого-нибудь нерадивого мусорщика похитить в ночи её припасы. С таким чутким слухом спать в общей спальне было мучением. Несколько ночей, проведённых с другими членами Сопротивления в общей каюте "Сокола", обернулись сущим кошмаром. Она подпрыгивала от каждого всхрапа и вздоха, они страшно выводили её из себя; выспаться удалось только в рубке, задраив двери. Вот почему Лея позаботилась о том, чтобы у Рей была своя, отдельная хижина.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — осторожно подбирая слова, сказала Рей Финну.

И, разумеется, он всё не так понял.

— Что тут такого, Рей? Роуз — моя подруга. Она спасла мне жизнь, и... и я надеялся, что две мои любимые девочки смогут хотя бы поладить. Роуз обожает тебя. До одури.

Лишь тот, кто плохо её знает, стал бы её обожать! Рей вздохнула.

— А с тобой она поселиться не хочет? — напрямик спросила Рей.

— Я... что? Ты вообще о чём? К тому же в моей полно народу — и на женской половине места просто нет.

Рей была уверена, что это не так и что Роуз можно разместить где-то ещё, но похоже, Финну ужасно нравился его план и сворачивать с пути он не собирался.

— У меня очень чуткий сон, Финн, — попыталась она взмолиться.

— Я бы не сказал, что Роуз такая уж храпунья, — возразил он и лишь потом, похоже, сообразил, что сморозил. — То есть я-то знаю, потому что часто наблюдал за ней, пока она спала... ой, только не как извращенец, а как больной — нет! в смысле, как за больной, я тогда присматривал за ней.

Кривая улыбка пробежала по губам Рей.

— Пожалуйста, Рей! — Своими тёплыми ладонями он ухватил её за локти. — Ты не представляешь, как много для меня это значит.

В конце концов, он же её друг. Рей скованно кивнула и высвободилась из его излишне фамильярной хватки.

— Ладно, Финн. Пусть живёт у меня.

Рей вернулась в хижину, уже смирившись с тем, что личного убежища у неё здесь больше не будет. Скрывшись от шума и возгласов, она устроилась на своём тюфячке, натянула на плечи одеяло, взяла в руки одну из старых джедайских книг Люка и открыла её на странице, где остановилась в прошлый раз. Язык был ей совершенно не знаком, но картинки позволяли преодолеть барьер: оставалось только получше изучить эти позы, упражнения и чертежи, чтобы как следует их понять.

Она ощутила, как её чувства всколыхнулись и обострились, словно внешние звуки, которые она перестала замечать, сменили частоту и напомнили о себе. Рей подняла голову и увидела рядом со своим потрёпанным матрасом чёрный сапог.

— Не трать зря время. Из них выйдут годные дверные стопоры, — сказал Кайло Рен, хмуро разглядывая книгу в её руках.

— Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться, пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое, — размеренно и терпеливо сказала Рей.

— Дядя думал, что найдёт в этих книгах все ответы. Много лет выискивал и приводил их в порядок. Всё впустую. Он едва мог их читать. Чаще всего я переводил для него.

Рей удивлённо взглянула на него.

— Ты можешь их прочесть?

— Некоторые.

— Но это же мёртвые языки, — возразила она.

Кайло только посмотрел на неё.

— Мёртвые языки — как предки. Достаточно найти их живых потомков, и, поднастроив толковую программу протоколов, можно уловить смысл.

— Это не так просто, — сказала Рей.

— Я и не говорил, что это просто.

Рей не хотелось признавать, что это её впечатлило. Может, за годы, прожитые рядом с торговцами со всего света, она и выучила больше языков, чем некоторые, но вряд ли могла бы создать программу, заставляющую ожить мёртвые языки. Бен Соло был умным мальчиком. Обладай он вдобавок хитростью, ей бы не поздоровилось в те разы, когда им довелось схлестнуться лично.

Рей резко обернулась, заслышав робкий стук в дверь, и увидела, что Роуз просунула голову внутрь.

Кайло проследил за её взглядом. Рей не знала, сколько из того, что её окружает, он может видеть, но сейчас он смотрел в сторону Роуз со смутным недовольством.

— Кто-то пришёл? — спросил он.

— Роуз! — просияла Рей, бросая взгляды то на девушку, то на Кайло.

Ей почему-то казалось, что Роуз заметит мужчину, который стоит прямо тут, но Роуз смотрела только на Рей.

— Ой, хорошо, что ты не спишь. Я боялась разбудить тебя... хотя, ты, кажется, с кем-то только что разговаривала? — Роуз тщательно огляделась в комнате — совсем как Кайло, который пытался высмотреть её.

— Скажи ей, чтобы немедленно ушла, — сказал он, невольно выдав своё новое главенствующее положение. 

— Прости, у меня нет запасных одеял, — сказала Рей и вскочила, чтобы расчистить место на другой стороне комнаты.

— Ничего, я принесла своё. — Роуз покраснела и чуть нервно ей улыбнулась. — Ты так добра, что позволила мне спать здесь. Я просила Финна не тревожить тебя, но он сказал, что ты не будешь против.

Рей с трудом приклеила улыбку.

— Друг Финна — мой друг, — сказала она.

— Смотрю, от друзей больше тревог, чем проку, — насмешливо сказал Кайло. — Как это всё уныло.

Он развернулся и зашагал прочь. Будь там дверь, он бы хлопнул ею. Рей показалось, что его раздражение было в большей степени вызвано тем, что она перестала обращать на него внимание. Мгновение спустя он исчез, и Рей облегчённо вздохнула. Она повернулась к Роуз, которая размещала на полу свой стандартный постельный комплект.

— Обещаю, что буду стараться не доставлять неудобств, — сказала она Рей.

Но вообще-то она храпела. Той же ночью, когда Рей крутилась на тюфяке, пытаясь найти удобную позу, в которой можно было бы к тому же заткнуть уши руками, она почувствовала, что Кайло вернулся. Она перекатилась с боку на бок и увидела, что он сидит на краю её тюфяка и взирает на храпящего на другом конце комнаты инженера. Кайло был так близко, что Рей могла поклясться: она чувствовала тепло его тела.

— Так ты вот это выбрала? — спросил он.

По хижине прокатился новый всхрап, и Рей накрыла лицо руками. Всё было даже хуже, чем она боялась. Это было всё равно что иметь в соседях джаккускую тяглотварь.

— Я хотя бы не храплю.

Рей взглянула в его тёмные глаза в полумраке комнаты и почувствовала, как жар приливает к её щекам. Он говорил так, словно само собой разумелось: прими она его руку, им было бы уместно спать вместе.

И, вероятно, не на разных кроватях.

Она снова перекатилась и сосредоточенно уставилась в стену. Завтра она позаботится о том, чтобы раздобыть беруши. Они пригодятся как спасение не только от гадкого храпа, но и от неподобающих замечаний злобных приспешников тьмы.


	2. Падение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Полное отсутствие поручней.

Соседство Роуз оказалось не таким уж тягостным, как представлялось Рей. Во всяком случае, она к нему привыкла. За пару дней преклонение перед героиней несколько развеялось, и Роуз начала разговаривать с ней по-человечески, а не как со звездой рекламных роликов Сопротивления и лицом с плакатов "Ты записался добровольцем?". После этого Рей стало гораздо проще подбирать слова. У девушек нашлась по крайней мере одна общая тема для разговоров: Финн.

— Долбанула током?! — Рей прикрыла рот рукой, чтобы приглушить смех. — Хотела б я это видеть.

— И поделом! Нечего было пытаться слинять, — заявила Роуз.

Утро тянулось неторопливо, заняться было нечем, и обе девушки сидели на досках перед своей хижиной. Рей свесила пятки через край, а Роуз к нему ближе, чем на добрый фут, не подходила. "Я не боюсь высоты, — сказала она, — просто благоразумно с ней не играю".

— Жаль, я сама не додумалась, — вздохнула Рей. — Он ведь, знаешь, рвался от меня смотаться, ещё когда мы познакомились с Маз. Шокер тогда очень бы пригодился.

— Теперь хотя бы не рвётся.

— Я заметила, — сказала Рей со слабой улыбкой. — Я рада. У Финна доброе сердце, ему не хватало только, ради кого сражаться.

Похоже, что Роуз придала борьбе смысл, в его глазах, а вот Рей пробуждала в нем лишь желание унести ноги.

— Он к тебе неравнодушен, — сказала Рей.

Роуз подняла взгляд и посмотрела так, словно сам ангел одарил её благословением.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Разве он тебе этого не говорил?

— Нет... Он говорит в основном о тебе. — Роуз чуть вымученно рассмеялась. — И говорит так, что я и сама почти влюбилась в тебя.

Рей пнула бы Финна, окажись он сейчас рядом.

— Слушай, Финн — идиот, — сказала Рей, доверительно наклонясь к Роуз. — Думаю, он расхваливает меня, потому что хочет, чтобы я тебе понравилась. Вот и всё.

— Ты мне и так нравишься! — воскликнула Роуз.

— Мне... ты тоже нравишься, — сказала Рей, и на её лице расплылась робкая улыбка, едва до неё дошло, что, вероятно, так оно и есть.

Ей было непривычно говорить о своих чувствах прямо, а для Роуз это было легче лёгкого. И ещё Рей только сейчас, в компании Роуз, поняла, что ей не хватало общения с другими девушками-ровесницами.

— Обычно, когда ты кого-нибудь целуешь, это хорошая проверка: нравишься ты этому человеку или нет, — продолжала Роуз. — Но я отключилась... так что даже и не знаю, как он отреагировал.

— Ты поцеловала Финна? — Рей глядела на неё круглыми глазами.

— Мне так кажется. Да, точно поцеловала, хотя он потом никогда об этом не заговаривал или как-то... — хмуро сказала Роуз, брыкнула ногой и посмотрела в тёмные глубины леса под ними.

— Может, он решил, что ты не помнишь?

Девушки задумчиво умолкли, каждая погрузившись в свои мысли. Рей рассеяно тронула губы загрубевшими кончиками пальцев, пытаясь представить касание чужих губ.

— Целовать кого-то — на что это похоже? — спросила она спустя какое-то время.

Брови Роуз подскочили так высоко, что, казалось, ещё немного — и они спрячутся за чёлкой.

— Ты нецелованая? — потрясённо прошептала она.

Рей, не понимая, что в этом такого странного, недоумённо помотала головой.

— А тебя... много кто целовал? — спросила она.

— Я целовалась с несколькими — а вовсе не с многими — так что я не крутой эксперт ни разу. — Роуз прыснула и пожала плечами. — На что похож поцелуй... Не знаю, можно ли его с чем-то сравнить. Если целуешься, просто чтобы поцеловаться, то прижимаешься лицом к лицу другого человека, надеешься, что он не унюхает съеденные тобой соленья, и гадаешь, когда будет в самый раз оторваться. Но настоящий поцелуй... это так, словно целуется всё твоё тело. Ты ощущаешь поцелуй в руках, и в ногах, и в животе, а голова отключается, и ты не думаешь о нём, а испытываешь его. Понимаешь?

Рей не понимала.

— А как узнать?

— Нужно, чтобы ты по-настоящему кого-то хотела, — уверенно сказала Роуз. — Иначе это просто два рта, которые зря тратят время.

— И когда ты целовала Финна, так и было? Настоящий поцелуй? — спросила Рей, наклоняясь к ней.

Роуз опустила глаза.

— Я не слишком хорошо помню. Я просто испугалась. Он только что чуть не убился, и я была так рада, что он жив, я даже не думала, я просто... — Она растерянно пожала плечами. — Какая ты любопытная. Хочешь на ком-нибудь испробовать?

В голове тут же всплыло одно лицо, но Рей от него отмахнулась и прикинулась неудачницей.

— Нет... просто интересно.

— А вот По — он довольно обаятельный, как считаешь? — лукаво спросила Роуз.

— Что? — Рей закатила глаза. — Романтические чувства у По может вызвать только объект, оборудованный кабиной.

Роуз заразительно расхохоталась, и Рей тоже невольно заулыбалась.

— А взрослые в твоём Сопротивлении встречаются? — раздался сзади голос.

Медленно и бесшумно позади них расхаживал Кайло Рен. Он появился недавно, а сколько он успел подслушать, Рей не могла бы сказать.

— А хочешь, пойдём прогуляемся? — вдруг спросила Рей и вскочила.

Роуз слегка оторопела, но тоже поднялась и поспешила за Рей, которая побрела в сторону старых переходов. К несчастью, Кайло увязался за ними, держась на некотором расстоянии. Похоже, он неторопливо шёл по коридорам своего корабля. Интересно, подумала Рей, удастся ли уткнуть его, такого настойчивого, в стену.

— Так ты... ты думаешь, я нравлюсь Финну? — спросила её Роуз.

— Ну конечно. Он сам мне говорил, — сказала Рей, снова кидая взгляд через плечо.

— Сам говорил?

— Ну, в этом не было особой необходимости. Это же очевидно, — призналась Рей. — Когда ты рядом, он глаз с тебя не сводит. Помнишь, он рассказывал тебе и По о том, как сильно натирает экипировка штурмовика? Потом По смеялся, что мог хоть рожи строить — Финн об этом и не узнал бы, настолько был поглощён тобой. А когда тебя нет, он только и твердит, что о тебе, так что...

— Так почему же он мне ничего не скажет?

— Мужчины не всегда блещут умом, — сказала Рей, бросая через плечо ещё один мрачный взгляд на своего преследователя. _Делать ему, что ли, больше нечего?_ — Иногда намёки доходят до этих толстолобых не сразу.

Роуз тоже посмотрела через плечо — видимо, ей стало любопытно, что это там высматривает Рей.

— За нами кто-то идёт?

— Будь у кого-то хоть на каплю благовоспитанности, он бы перестал. Только стрёмные нахалы подслушивают личные разговоры.

— Да пристрели ты её — и дело с концом. Хоть завершила бы унылый разговор, — предложил Кайло Рен.

— Такие же стрёмные, как и те, кто думает, что все мелкие жизненные затруднения решаются насилием и убийством! — громко заявила Рей. 

Роуз посмотрела на неё с тревогой.

— Ты иногда такая странная, — медленно проговорила она.

— В самом деле?

Похолодало, в воздухе запахло дождём. Обе девушки ускорили шаг и укрылись в одном из старых, давно мёртвых деревьев. Полость, образовавшаяся в стволе, превратилась в сквозной проход. Рей положила руку на белую древесную стенку и стала разглядывать рисунок из тысячи колец. Снаружи упали первые крупные капли дождя. Хорошо хоть Кайло, похоже, наконец отвязался.

— Ты правда с Джакку? — спросила её Роуз. — У тебя имперский акцент.

— Разве? — Рей сморгнула. Она никогда этого не замечала. — Полагаю, большинство людей, которые мне встречались, пока я росла, были на службе у Империи. Мне кажется, когда-то у меня мог быть другой акцент, но...

— Финн сказал, что тебя бросили, — сказала Роуз.

 _Какая приятная тема для разговора_ , подумала Рей.

— Ну, да. — И что ещё сказать, она не знала.

— Меня тоже бросили, — сказала Роуз. — Нас с сестрой. Когда наши родители умерли, для остальной семьи мы стали обузой... и нас продали.

Рей внимательно посмотрела на неё.

— В рабство, — тихо сказала она.

— Нас отправили жить в огромное поместье. Сотни комнат. Лютециевые люстры. Ковры из карлпинского шёлка. Нам было запрещено даже притрагиваться к ним. Мы работали на кухне, руку протяни — объесться можно. Еды, которую та семья съедала за день, хватило бы накормить половину Сопротивления. Но нам давали только просроченные пайки, да и то, лишь когда им казалось, что мы были достаточно послушны.

Рей печально хмыкнула.

— Как знакомо.

— Вот тебе отношение имперцев. Но даже если порой они забывали нас накормить, это было даже лучше, чем когда тебя замечали. Пейдж была старше. Её... её заметили. — Роуз качнула головой, словно пытаясь избавиться от тяжёлого воспоминания. — После этого мы поняли, что оттуда надо выбираться.

Рей долго молча смотрела на неё.

— Сколько тебе было лет, когда вы сбежали?

— Десять. Пейдж было тринадцать.

— Твоя сестра была отважной девушкой, — сказала ей Рей.

Ей самой понадобилось гораздо больше времени, чтобы осознать свою рабскую неволю.

— Это правда, — согласилась Роуз.

У Роуз испортилось настроение. Её обычно весёлые глаза наполнились слезами, рука непроизвольно потянулась к груди и сжала висевшее на ней украшение. Роуз отвернулась.

— Прости, — сказала она.

— Ничего, всё ведь случилось не так давно, — сказала Рей и бережно придержала её за локти, как, наверное, сделал бы Финн. Роуз была гораздо ниже её, и Рей пришлось наклонить голову, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. — Тебе простительно горевать. Ты очень храбро восприняла это, насколько я знаю.

То она сказала или не то, но вся храбрость мигом осыпалась с лица Роуз под напором чувств. Гладя её по плечам, Рей подождала, пока та справится с готовыми прорваться рыданиями. Рей не смела ничего добавить, опасаясь сделать только хуже.

— Мне пора обратно, — сказала Роуз.

— Ты уверена? Давай я с тобой...

— Нет, спасибо, думаю, мне надо побыть одной.

Роуз вышла под дождь и, вероятно, даже не заметив, что тут же промокла до нитки, скрылась в тумане ливня. Может, стоило обнять её? Было бы это к месту? Она вздохнула и откинулась на стенку прохода, сожалея, что жилетка из нее никудышная.

И тут же взгляд её наткнулся на Кайло, который стоял у другого конца прохода. Он словно созерцал дождь, но Рей знала, что Кайло его не видит. Наверное, где-то у себя стоит у смотрового окна.

— И как давно ты здесь? — спросила она.

— Достаточно давно.

Рей сверлила взглядом его спину. Роуз бы в жизни не согласилась делиться столь личным в присутствии кого-то, вроде Кайло.

— Ты мог бы окончить войну прямо сейчас, если б захотел, — сказала она. — Тогда никому больше не придётся терять близких, как Роуз.

— Ты так считаешь? — спросил он своим всё тем же недоверчивым, изумлённым тоном. — Считаешь, кто-то один может остановить военную машину?

Рей не позволит читать себе нравоучения.

— Ты же лидер.

— Незаменимых нет. Ты это знаешь.

— Какой бессильный, — задумчиво проговорила она, чтобы его поддеть.

— А ты наивная. Это так по-джедайски.

— Я не джедай. У меня даже светового меча, благодаря тебе, больше нет.

Рей угрюмо оттолкнулась от стенки прохода и пошла под дождь.

— Можешь новый собрать.

— Я не знаю как.

— Я покажу.

Рей с трудом удержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза, чуя ещё одно вкрадчивое приглашение.

— Обойдусь без тебя, — холодно сказала она. — И всегда буду обходиться, Бен.

Дождь начал стихать, и Рей воспользовалась возможностью уйти. Ей самой хотелось побыть в одиночестве, и она пошла прочь от деревни, где разместилось Сопротивление, в сторону заброшенных площадок, куда отваживались ходить не многие.

Ей не приходило в голову как следует задуматься, почему мало кто из вуки теперь ходит в старые деревни. Она решила, что это как-то связано с обветшанием мостков: гнилая доска может податься под ногой. Но Рей всю жизнь лазала по самым разным ненадёжным обломкам и умела правильно выбирать путь.

Поднимаясь по лесенке, огибающей старый иссохший ствол, Рей не ожидала услышать звон проволоки и тихий вибрирующий сигнал. С полсекунды частота сигнала нарастала, а затем раздался ужасающий грохот, и её подкинуло жаркой волной. Бедром и рукой она ударилась о край деревянного настила, жуткая боль прошибла до самых костей, а затем наступила невесомость. Мир расплылся пятном и закувыркался. Она падала.

В лесах Кашиика до земли далеко — Рей как раз успела сообразить, что произошло, и поразиться собственной глупости. Тёмные тени подножья летели ей навстречу — так быстро, слишком быстро — это нечестно!..

Рей закрыла глаза и в пустой надежде вытянула руки над головой, словно пытаясь одними ладонями оттолкнуть землю.

Удара она не помнила.

***

Когда первые имперские корабли потерпели крушение на Джакку, поживы оказалось столько, что драться за лом не было нужды. Работали командами: вскрывали панели, по очереди грузили детали на тачки и везли на толкучку обменивать на кредиты.

Большинство сборщиков выискивали драгметаллы; некоторые подбирали останки погибших членов экипажа и именные жетоны; иные выдирали высокотехнологичное лётное оборудование. А Ункар Платт копил пайки. Он был не дурак. Ему уже приходилось вести такого рода дела. Он знал, что скоро остовы огромных кораблей лишатся наиболее ценного барахла, и тогда торговцы уйдут со своими кредитами, а что останется?

По прошествии нескольких лет все мусорщики работали на Платта. Кто мог улететь давно улетели, и, хотя хороших трофеев почти не осталось, всегда находились те, кто был достаточно глуп и отважен, чтобы лезть за ними в самую глубь. Так, одни ребята столь отчаянно искали возможности прокормиться, что попытались разобрать ядро старого звёздного разрушителя. Последовал взрыв, от которого ночью стало светло, как днём, а на его месте образовался кратер диаметром в две мили. Рей благодарила небеса, что в ту ночь была не её смена.

Она работала в бригаде Эмеки Ангурры. Добрячкой Эмеки не была, но бригада у неё была большой и состояла в основном из детей. Если ты искал подобия безопасности, эта бригада была то что надо. Но запросы Эмеки обходились дорого. То и дело она отправляла свою мелюзгу туда, где не каждый пролезет; некоторые так и не возвращались, поджарившись на оголённых проводах или оказавшись под завалом. А иногда они падали.

Однажды это случилось с Рей. Эмеки понадобился медный частотный ретранслятор — по имевшимся у неё чертежам стандартного "Разрушителя" она определила, что его следует искать в диспетчерской башне ангара. С учётом того, что корабль завалился набок и глубоко ушёл в дюны, единственный путь в ангар пролегал через узкие подсобные колодцы, откуда нужно было потом спуститься на верёвке к башне.

Рей была самой маленькой и очень цепкой, поэтому Эмеки решила, что спускаться на верёвке будет она. С ней отправили мальчика постарше, который был ещё достаточно щуплым, чтобы пробраться по трубам, но уже достаточно сильным, чтобы удержать на верёвке её вес.

Мальчишке было плевать на Рей и на благосклонность, которую проявлял к ней Ункар Платт. Когда Рей нашла деталь, парень поднял её наверх и протянул руку:

— Давай сюда ретранслятор.

Рей, ни секунды не раздумывая, отдала ему находку. В следующий миг он отпустил верёвку, и Рей полетела вниз с высоты почти сорока футов навстречу верной смерти.

Но ей отчего-то повезло. Покатая крыша ангара — или что-то иное — замедлила падение, и дальше она проскользила вниз прямо в обломки старого СИДа. Сломай она себе тогда хоть одну кость, она бы точно погибла в этой развалине. Ошеломлённая, вся в синяках, она звала и молила о помощи. Когда же наконец поняла, что никто за ней не придёт, что её оставили умирать, она предприняла опасное восхождение и самостоятельно добралась до подсобного колодца.

Услышав про падение, Эмеки слегка удивилась, что Рей после такого осталась жива, но раздосадовало бригадира только то, что Рей, свалившись на разбитый СИД, не догадалась прихватить с собой хоть пару соединителей энергии.

***

Рей приходила в себя медленно, осколки сознания возвращались к ней, как соединяющиеся частички пазла. Первой она почувствовала боль, которая ломаной линией протянулась через всю спину к голове. Почему-то болело всё. Щека намокла. Наверное, от дождя?

Кто-то звал её по имени. Звал уже давно — и она слышала, но только сейчас поняла, кто и что была "Рей". Призрачное касание пальцев к плечу. Такое мягкое, почти нежное.

И затем яростный, чуть не истеричный приказ:

— Очнись!

Глаза Рей тут же открылись, но поначалу она мало что могла разглядеть. Уже ночь?

Чем больше она приходила в себя, тем сильней становилась боль, и наконец Рей издала слабый мучительный стон.

— Рей? Что случилось? Ты пропала, а теперь...

Сквозь сумрак проступало бледное, обеспокоенное лицо Кайло Рена. Он выглядит сердитым, когда встревожен, припомнила она. Наверное, он очень испугался, поскольку вид его сейчас наводил ужас. Она попыталась собраться с мыслями и сложить картинку того, как случилось, что она лежит тут и ей так больно.

Ещё не ночь, дошло до неё. Должно быть, она пробыла без сознания несколько секунд. Подняв глаза, она разглядела далеко вверху пробивающийся дневной свет; вниз, сквозь пропитанную дождём листву, его доходило немного.

— Я просто гуляла, — выдохнула она. — Потом — бах! — я на что-то наступила? На мину? И упала...

— Подняться можешь?

Рей попыталась согнуть колено, но с губ сорвался болезненный вскрик, и она замерла.

— Мне кажется, я что-то сломала. Может быть, много чего.

Она попыталась придавить растущую панику. На Джакку сломанные кости означали гибель. Калека никому не нужен: пустая обуза.

Я больше не на Джакку, сказала она себе и зажмурилась.

— Где все твои? — требовательно спросил Кайло.

— Я... я не знаю. Я далеко ушла, слишком далеко, вряд ли они могли услышать взрыв, — сказала она.

Последние дни она так подолгу бывала одна, что может пройти немало времени, прежде чем кто-нибудь хватится её, и даже тогда кому бы пришло в голову искать её внизу?

— У тебя голова в крови.

— Очень болит, — призналась она.

Что, если она разбила голову?

— Расскажи, где ты. Тебе нужна неотложная помощь.

Даже в тумане боли Рей хватало ума не повестись.

— Я скорее умру, прежде чем выдам врагу расположение Сопротивления, — прошептала она.

— Тогда ты умрёшь. — В его голосе слышалось раздражение.

Всё тело Рей слишком болело, чтобы её тянуло спорить. Она откинула голову и постаралась успокоиться.

— Не спи, — приказал голос Кайло.

Что-то заворчало среди деревьев слева. Рей замерла, вспомнив рассказы вуки о голодных зверях, которые обитают во тьме. Когда вуки спускались на охоту, они всегда ходили группами. Пойти в одиночку означало зазвать верную смерть.

— Бен, мне кажется, здесь рядом кто-то есть, — прошептала она. — Мне кажется, оно хочет меня съесть.

— Не глупи — немедленно скажи, где ты.

Рей хотела сказать. Очень сильно хотела, но в тот же миг краем глаза заметила движение и поняла, что, произнеси она ещё хоть слово, её заметят. Она даже не смела повернуть головы, чтобы как следует рассмотреть. Уловила лишь очертания невероятной туши, клешней и копыт. Зверь сопел, загребал землю и принюхивался — запах приведёт его прямо к ней.

— Рей!

Кайло в ярости встал.

Рей снова метнула на Кайло взгляд.

— Не бросай меня, — прошептала она, дрожа.

Он тут же снова опустился перед ней на колени.

— Тогда позволь мне помочь тебе. — Он взял её лицо в свои большие ладони, и её поразило ощущение тёплых перчаток на своих холодных щеках. Прикосновение не было нежным. Оно было скорее грозным, словно он хотел встряхнуть её. — Скажи мне, где ты, пока ты не истекла кровью.

Она не может, она не станет. Спасать свою шкуру ценой других не по ней. И даже если б она сказала, от смерти её отделяют считанные минуты. Он ни за что не поспеет на Кашиик вовремя.

Огромный зверь подбирался ближе. Она слышала его нетерпеливое ворчание: он уловил её запах и поднял здоровую морду, чтобы втянуть воздух. Глазки крохотные. Он не видел её, но теперь точно знал, что она там.

Зверь дёрнулся, и Рей сжалась, готовясь к тому, что сейчас её сожрут. Затем гигант издал леденящий вопль и ускакал прочь, ломая ветви. Рей всё ещё пыталась сообразить, что произошло, когда над головой послышался гул двигателей, и до неё дошло, что спугнуло животное.

— Слава богу, — прошептала она, завидев шаттл, который прорвался сквозь нижний ярус крон и стал медленно спускаться к ней.

— Спасена? — спросил её Кайло.

Рей уже собиралась кивнуть, но шаттл подлетал всё ближе, и прежней уверенности в этом у неё не было. Она не узнавала корабль: никогда не видела такого во флоте Сопротивления. Прошла почти целая минута после того, как шаттл приземлился и двигатели с шипением стихли, прежде чем упал трап и двери открылись.

Уверенности не добавило то, что её спасители оказались приземистыми существами в дыхательных масках, вооруженные прутами с электродами. Один из них нёс наручники.

— Это не вуки! — рявкнул один на диалекте Внешнего Кольца.

Рей часто слышала его на Джакку — обычно на нём говорили торговцы живым товаром, у которых это был единственный бизнес.

— Работорговцы, — сказала она.

Теперь ей стало ясно. Даже спустя годы, даже после освобождения, как считалось, Кашиика от власти Империи, вуки оставались самыми желанными рабами. Должно быть, она наткнулась на ловушку, которая после активации посылала сигнал заложившим её работорговцам.

— Это человек. Женщина? Сойдёт. Их тоже охотно берут.

Коротышки двинулись в её сторону.

— Только пальцем меня троньте, и пожалеете оба, — сказала Рей со свирепостью, которой в себе не ощущала.

Существа настороженно подняли пруты. Пусть они не знали, кто она, она всё равно была гораздо крупнее каждого из них. Рей попыталась приподнять руку. Если расшвырять этих сволочей и угнать корабль, у неё всё ещё есть шанс.

Но Рей не могла даже пошевелить кистью, не застонав при этом от боли.

Обессиленная, она ткнулась лицом в землю.

— Надевай наручники — давай же! — крикнуло одно существо другому.

Магнитные замки, приспособленные для гораздо более крупных запястий вуки, но всё равно надёжные, защёлкнулись у неё на руках. Рей закричала от боли, когда её рванули с места и поволокли по земле.

— Бен! — выкрикнула она, хотя сквозь пелену застилавших глаза мучительных слёз не видела, по-прежнему ли он здесь. — Бен!

— Да она вся изувечена, — посетовал один из работорговцев.

— Нам-то что. Её всегда можно продать по частям. Покупателям на Татуине всё равно.

— Только не Татуин! — вырвалось у Рей.

Она знала, что делали с рабами представители теневой торговли на Татуине, чтобы удовлетворить растущий спрос на кровь и органы на чёрном рынке.

Рей бесцеремонно бросили на грязный пол. Она застыла в одной позе, пытаясь отдышаться. К списку травм, которые она у себя предполагала, придётся добавить множественные переломы рёбер. Пока работорговцы задраивали шлюз шаттла и заводили двигатели, каждый их удар и окрик отзывались у Рей в голове; мозг, казалось, вот-вот взорвётся, и его раскидает по полу. Вот будет видок. Борясь с головокружением, она оглянулась, ища глазами Кайло, но тот покинул её. 

На этой планете у Сопротивления не было официальной базы. Не было ни времени, ни ресурсов, чтобы раскинуть сеть слежения в верхних слоях атмосферы, с помощью которой можно было бы засечь космический корабль. Если никто не заметил его своими собственными глазами, никто не узнает, что с ней случилось.

Внутри ёкнуло, когда корабль вошел в гиперпространство. Работорговцы продолжали переругиваться между собой, всё ещё недовольные, судя по всему, что в их ловушку не угодил куда более ценный вуки. Рей осмотрелась в загромождённом пространстве шаттла, надеясь найти хоть что-нибудь, чем можно воспользоваться. На верстаке неподалёку валялся гаечный ключ. Если дотянуться до него...

Жгучая боль, змеясь, пробила по спине, из глаз посыпались искры. Рей закричала, каждый мускул мучительно свело.

— Даже не думай. — Один из работорговцев возвышался над ней, угрожающе помахивая прутом с электродами. — Только шевельнись — и я тебя снова тряхану.

— Вы совершаете самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, — выдавила Рей.

— Вот уж точно! — сказал тот, что управлял шаттлом. — Выкинь ты её уже из шлюза!

— Говорю тебе: она денег стоит, — вновь заспорил тот, что был с прутом. — Привлекательные самки человека ценятся дороже вуки.

— А она привлекательная?

— Она вся такая симметричная, это пользуется спросом.

— У неё волосы коричневые, как грязь. Я думал, жёлтые лучше?

— Можем сделать их жёлтыми. Надо только перекись раздобыть. Скормим ей, и...

— Как по мне, так она страшилище. Впрочем, все люди на одно лицо. А если ты ошибаешься? Мы не можем себе позволить cнова остаться ни с чем. 

Рей была слишком утомлена, чтобы продолжать следить за их перебранкой или бороться с тошнотой и пляшущими перед глазами чёрными точками. Ей хотелось только спать. На краю беспамятства боль отступила, мысли спутались в беспорядке, стали мёрзнуть руки и ноги.

— Где Бен? — спросила она.

— Тихо там! — рыкнул один из работорговцев.

— Они везут меня... на Татуин, Бен. — Она попыталась оглянуться. — Бен?

— У неё что, коммуникатор?

— Нет, у неё глюки. Дай ей стима, пока она не истекла кровью.

Спустя несколько минут или, может, часов Рей ощутила характерный перепад в животе, когда корабль вышел из гиперпространства.

— Что здесь делают все эти имперские крейсеры? — хмыкнул один из работорговцев.

— Это Первый Порядок, а не Империя, — сказал другой.

— Какая разница. А это там... дредноут, что ли?

Повисла мрачная тишина. Наконец один произнёс:

— Никогда не видал такую громадину.

— Обходи их.

— Как же я обойду целый флот?

— По низу — по низу иди!

На пульте управления что-то запищало.

— Да чтоб их, они нас вызывают.

— Ответь им — и держись непринуждённо!

Над пультом зазвучал ещё один голос, чеканный и бесстрастный. Рей рассеянно вспомнила слова Роуз о том, что она звучала так же.

— Судно работорговцев, у вас на борту находится повстанка. Передайте нам управление и приготовьтесь к стыковке.

Работорговцы ошарашенно переглянулись.

— Повстанка?— прошипел один. — Ты знал об этом?

— Первый Порядок хорошо платит за тела повстанцев, особенно не дохлые, — сказал другой и с жадным пыхтеньем оглянулся на Рей. — Дай сюда микрофон — кхм, судно Первого Порядка, мы сами поймали эту женщину и привезли её сюда, чтобы выручить за её голову деньжат. С кем можно перетереть о нашем вознаграждении?

Спустя непродолжительное время динамик ответил:

— Высылаем вам координаты ангарного шлюза. Просим немедленно встать в док. Вас встретят, чтобы обсудить возмещение ваших затрат.

Работорговцы выключили передатчик и весело захихикали. Рей только головой покачала.

— Поворачивайте обратно... — сказала она. — Они убьют вас.

Работорговец с прутом обернулся к ней с высокомерным видом.

— Мы уже имели дело с Порядком. Они всегда держат слово. Так даже лучше, чем продавать тебя на Татуине: повстанцы стоят в десять раз дороже, чем рабы вуки, и Первый Порядок всегда щедр на кредиты.

Рей прикрыла глаза.

— Вы ошибаетесь.

— Заткнись и хватит тут уже умирать — ты им нужна живой и брыкучей, у них на тебя большие планы!

Они снова засмеялись и торопливо принялись выруливать к стоящему посреди флота дредноуту. Рей видела флагман лишь краем глаза, но успела заметить, что глубокие раны, оставшиеся на нём после сражения с Сопротивлением несколько недель назад, все ещё на месте. Весь в шрамах, как и его новый главнокомандующий.

Неловко посадив корабль в ангаре и опустив трап, работорговцы разве что не подскакивали на месте от нетерпения. После тусклого замкнутого пространства старенького шаттла свет снаружи слепил. У Рей заболели глаза, когда она повернула голову к свету и попыталась разглядеть очертания снаружи. Там стояла суета, весь ангар кишел. Но рядом со спущенным трапом стояла тёмная фигура, которую она сразу узнала, пусть и не могла различить черты.

Ну разумеется, он не мог не явиться лично.

— А вот и мы! — сказал работорговец, натужно перейдя на общий. — Одна повстанка для вас! Молодая и красивая!

Кайло Рен медленно взошёл по трапу.

— Снять наручники.

— Конечно, конечно. — Один из работорговцев поспешно снял оковы с запястий Рей, не сильно заботясь о том, чтобы не дёрнуть при этом сломанные кости.

— Вас следует щедро вознаградить, — негромко сказал Кайло, нагибаясь, чтобы получше рассмотреть покрытое синяками лицо Рей. Затянутый в кожу палец легонько отвёл прядь волос с липкого от крови лба. — Эта женщина убила Верховного лидера Сноука. Можно сказать, это самая опасная женщина во всей галактике и уж точно самая желанная.

Работорговцы ошеломлённо замерли, но быстро опомнились.

— Да, да, было ужасно трудно её словить. Очень затратно — но мы знали: дело правое, ради главенства закона и порядка в галактике!

Кайло просунул одну руку под колени Рей, другую — ей под спину. Он поднял её легко, и всё равно от каждого движения всё её тело кричало от боли — но она уже не могла ни стонать, ни плакать. Её голова вяло откинулась ему на грудь. Боль и оцепенение притупляли чувства Рей, но она уловила аромат его одежды и тепло его кожи.

Он снёс её вниз по трапу, а два мерзких создания бежали за ним.

— А награда? — рявкнул один, слегка переборщив с нажимом.

— Да, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Кайло. Он бросил взгляд на свой взвод штурмовиков. — Стереть их корабль в порошок в уплотнителе, прямо с ними. Думаю, этого будет достаточно.

Рей плохо помнила путь к медотсеку. Глаза она открыла, лишь когда почувствовала, что её опускают на черный медицинский стол. За жужжащими металлическими манипуляторами с иглами, которые активировались вокруг неё, она увидела рядом с собой Кайло.

— Теперь спасена, — сказал он просто, тихо.

Может, он в это и верил, но Рей не купилась ни на секунду.


	3. Гостья

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рей впервые встречается с Верховным лидером.

Совершенно разумная мысль пришла ему в голову при виде переломанного тела, рухнувшего перед его троном.

_Наконец я от неё избавился._

Девушка, чей лёгкий образ так долго ускользал от него, вдруг повержена в каком-то неизвестном уголке галактики. Его последний барьер, его единственный стоящий враг... наконец-то побеждён, а ему не понадобилось и пальцем шевелить.

И всё же живот скрутило от волнения, и рука с такой силой вцепилась в подлокотник, что он ощутил, как под затянутыми в кожу пальцами треснули стеклышки панели управления. Зачем она продолжает вызывать в нём такие острые и неестественные чувства? Отчего не радостно видеть её искалеченной и разбитой? Почему его оставляют равнодушным насилие и смерть, но не вид крови у неё на лбу?

Это его слабость, его последняя слабость, та, которую он должен был иссечь давным-давно, пока она не укоренилась. Так говорил Сноук. _Неудачные связи надо рвать_ , шептал ему учитель. _Они не пускают, утягивают в посредственность, когда до превосходства рукой подать._

Его привязанность к девушке давала почву для постоянных издёвок, но предостережения, что Рей его погубит, пока что не оправдались. Сноук поплатился, а положение Кайло только улучшилось.

Он сразу понял, что она ещё жива: он всё ещё чувствовал соприкосновение её сознания со своим, словно что-то обволакивало, дышало сквозь него. Казалось совершенно уместным поднять по тревоге весь флот, чтобы прийти на помощь некой молодой особе. Хакс артачился и брызгал слюной, как это бывало каждый раз, когда Кайло отдавал приказ, но храбрости не подчиниться ему не хватило — и он лишь громко сетовал на незавершённый ремонт несущих конструкций "Превосходства".

Невозможно отрицать восторг, охвативший его, когда он наконец увидел её, целой и осязаемой, перед собой. Её травмы его не заботили. Не существовало недугов, которые не могла бы излечить медицинская техника этого корабля. Он ждал этой минуты. Мечтал о ней. Несмотря на то, что из ночи в ночь стремление погладить Рей по щеке могло чередоваться с желанием сомкнуть руки у неё на шее. И в эту минуту он просто подхватил её и ощутил, как знакомый — ему подумалось — вес лёг ему на грудь. Он даже особенно не злился на работорговцев, этих глупых, низменных существ: ведь они нечаянно доставили её к нему. Мысль убить их пришла в голову не сразу, настолько он был восхищён собственным везением и тем, какой лёгкой и маленькой она, такая могущественная, казалась у него на руках.

Сквозь обзорное окно медотсека Кайло наблюдал за тем, как проходит лечение. Перемещаясь туда-сюда с предельной точностью, металлические пневмо-манипуляторы то и дело с неторопливым тщанием занимались её бедром. Бедренные кости, судя по всему, пострадали больше других, и, чтобы собрать их, требовалось время.

Увидев, что меддроид обыденно собирается спустить её рваную окровавленную одежду в сжигательную камеру, он резко стукнул по стеклу.

— Почините вещи, — отрывисто бросил он.

Дроид замер, анализируя новый приказ, а затем удалился с ворохом серого тряпья.

При появлении Хакса плечи Кайло невольно напряглись. Пренеприятный генерал вошёл с такой кислой миной, словно только что окунул лицо в миску со сметаной.

— Эту женщину следует поместить в тюрьму, а уже потом лечить, — сказал он, сверля Рей через окно глазами.

— Она — гостья, — негромко проговорил Кайло, не отрывая взора от её застывшего бледного лица.

— Она убила Верховного лидера Сноука, — прошипел Хакс и обратил свирепый взгляд бледных глаз на Кайло. — Она опасный враг — она повстанка. На её примере мы должны преподнести урок...

— Она — наш шанс. Вы хотите уничтожить остатки Сопротивления. — Кайло поднял подбородок. — Вот вам и ключ.

Хакс молча посмотрел на него, но Кайло прекрасно понял невысказанное.

— Какую бы хитрость вы там ни замыслили, я предлагаю — смиренно — немедленно вновь обратить наши усилия на Джеду. Если Проект снова будет отсрочен...

— Флот останется здесь, пока я не решу иначе.

От Хакса исходили такие плотные волны неудовольствия и гнева, что и без умения читать мысли можно было понять, о чём тот думает. Кайло медленно повернулся к нему.

— Ваши опасения, генерал... взяты на заметку. И пока приказы на этом корабле отдаю я, ваши сомнения ничего не значат.

Он прошёл мимо окаменевшего генерала, коротким жестом подал знак двум офицерам у дверей, и они тут же зашагали вслед за ним в ногу. У него были дела.

***

Когда в следующий раз Рей открыла глаза, боль почти ушла. Все кости были спаяны; болезненная чувствительность сохранялась, однако опасность серьёзных последствий, судя по всему, миновала. Рей согнула и разогнула пальцы, чтобы оценить свободу движений, и с облегчением вздохнула, не ощутив простреливающую вверх по рукам боль. Оставались только синяки и царапины да огромная шишка на затылке. Шум в голове утих.

Рей огляделась в по-спартански голом, начищенном до блеска медотсеке, где совершенно никого, кроме неё, не было. Придётся ещё постараться уложить в голове, что вчера она нехило так сверзилась с дерева и приземлилась на флагман Первого Порядка.

Осторожно сев, Рей отодвинула в сторону давно замершие хирургические манипуляторы. Её одежду куда-то унесли, оставив лишь целомудренные повязки, которые трудно было назвать верхом целомудрия. Рей изучила палату и обнаружила панель, которая, отъехав при прикосновении в сторону, открыла небольшую перекладину с висевшими на ней серебристо-серыми больничными рубашками — бесформенными и нейтрального кроя; но это было лучше, чем ничего. Рей натянула на себя рубашку поменьше и поковыляла к двери.

Она ожидала, что та будет заперта (Рей ведь ужасно опасная повстанка), и чуть не отпрыгнула от неожиданности, когда дверь с шипением отъехала и за ней открылся коридор. Возившийся с манжетой штурмовик мигом вытянулся по струнке.

— Вам должно следовать за мной.

— Должно? — растерянно переспросила Рей.

— Верховный лидер просил доставить вас в тронный зал, как только вы очнётесь.

— Тронный зал... — повторила Рей, хотя слово "просил" было, пожалуй, интересней.

Ей показалась занятной мысль отказаться. Штурмовика можно обдурить — приказать ему подмести где-нибудь пол. Вероятно, из-за того, что штурмовиков приучали бездумно повиноваться, их было довольно легко сбить с толку "обманом разума", как называл это Люк.

Поступить так было бы благоразумней всего. Но... она знала, что не может уйти отсюда, не повидавшись с Кайло Реном.

Не повидавшись с Беном.

С некоторым трепетом она следовала за штурмовиком, чувствуя себя странно оттого, что идёт по коридорам, полным офицеров Первого Порядка, в открытую и без оков.

Знакомая поездка на лифте — но на полпути штурмовик перевёл её из одного лифта в другой, буркнув, что ремонт пока продолжается и некоторые транспортные системы восстановлены не полностью.

— Всё ещё зализываете раны после боя с повстанцами, — заметила она.

— Молчать, — рявкнул штурмовик.

Рей в любом случае нечего было к этому добавить. В молчании она дождалась, пока двери с шипением раскроются, и без понуканий вышла.

Тронный зал до сих пор не вернул себе былое великолепие. Половина светильников вышла из строя, и запомнившееся Рей красное марево уже не горело таким ровным потусторонним светом. Осколки разрушенных опор так и валялись по краям, панели стояли открытыми, оголённые провода змеились по полу, всё ещё покрытом следами боя на световых мечах. Всё было недоделанным; работы продолжались.

Она бежала из этого зала после столкновения с "Раддусом"; видела, что Кайло лежал на полу. Его сильно отшвырнуло ударом, и она задержалась над его телом, не решаясь покинуть его в таком состоянии. Но в итоге решила уходить, понимая, что навсегда может стать пленницей, если дождётся, пока он придет в себя.

И вот она вернулась. При её появлении он стремительно встал. Пышность трона ему не шла. В Кайло всё ещё билась беспокойная энергия, которая плохо вязалась с бездельем в жёстком кресле. Он напряжённо стоял у возвышения, стиснув кулаки по бокам. Рей подходила медленно, как к опасному полудикому зверю.

— Рей...

Её имя с его уст прозвучало для Рей ошеломляюще, и она подумала, что никогда не слышала, чтобы его так произносили: словно это был привет, тёплая встреча и благодарность одновременно. Она встала посреди зала, забоявшись идти дальше — встревожившись: то, как он произнёс её имя, понравилось ей больше, чем следовало.

— Ты выглядишь лучше, — сказал он.

Относительно лучше. Рей чувствовала на волосах налипшие сухие комки крови и была уверена, что пол-лица заливает один сплошной синяк.

— Больше всего пострадала моя гордость.

— Со всяким может произойти несчастье, — сказал Кайло.

— Со всяким, — эхом отозвалась она, хотя подстроенное работорговцами вряд ли можно было назвать обычным несчастным случаем. Такой могущественный обладатель Силы, как Кайло, вероятно, ожидал от неё большего. — Теперь я твоя пленница?

— Ты гостья, — коротко сказал он.

Эти слова она уже слышала. И пусть в этот раз она не была привязана к креслу, но понимала, что соотношение сил не в её пользу. Ослабшая, полуодетая, без меча — Рей не чувствовала уверенности — той, как в прошлый раз, когда она перешагнула порог этого зала, убеждённая в своей способности пробудить в Кайло Рене добро.

Сполох настороженности прокатился по её чувствам, Рей глубоко вздохнула. Она испытывала это ощущение каждый раз, когда их разумы соединялись. Было странно взирать на Кайло и понимать, что он в самом деле рядом. Как будто смотришь на две версии одного человека, наложенные одна на другую.

Судя по его заинтересованному взгляду, его мысли шли в том же направлении.

— Мне нужен транспортник, — сказала она, чуть подумав. — Только до Татуина. Оттуда я сама.

Лицо Кайло чуть потемнело.

— Я привёл весь флот в это захолустье, чтобы тебя спасти.

— И каких слов от меня ты ждёшь? — выпалила она, чувствуя, как по рукам поднимается холод. — Я благодарна тебе, но, думаю, и сама бы как-нибудь выпуталась.

— Не с такими увечьями, — просто сказал он и указал на неё. — Трещина в черепе, два ребра пропороли печень, бедро вдребезги. Чудо, что ты вообще пришла в сознание.

Раздосадованная, Рей отвела глаза и принялась разглядывать подплавленный участок плитки, на которой стояла. Этот след оставила она или Кайло?

Кайло медленно обошёл её кругом.

— На Кашиике падать до земли высоко, да?

Рей взметнула на него взгляд. Открыла было рот, но Кайло её опередил.

— Я распорядился извлечь полётные данные из корабля работорговцев, прежде чем уничтожить его, — беззлобно сказал он. — Так что теперь мы знаем, где прячутся последние ошмётки Сопротивления.

Ярость вскипела в Рей так сильно и быстро, что она задрожала.

— И это всё, чего ты хотел! Ах ты бессердечная тварь — там на какой-то миг я подумала, что ты хоть раз способен проявить доброту, а теперь вижу, что хороший поступок без скрытых мотивов — это не про тебя! 

Кайло смотрел на неё не мигая.

— Ты позвала меня. Ты умирала, и единственным словом на твоих устах было моё имя. Если ты не хотела меня...

— Я тебя — не хотела. — Рей не могла унять дрожь. Она сцепила зубы и сжала кулаки. — Этого — не хотела.

— Я знаю, какого невысокого мнения ты обо мне. Но если думаешь, что моя цель — Сопротивление, то ты переоценила вашу важность.

Он шагнул к ней и приподнял лицо за подбородок, не давая ей отвести глаза. Он был крупный мужчина с привычкой держаться зажато, будто пытаясь занять места меньше положенного, — как мальчик, который слишком быстро вырос. Когда он выпрямлялся в полный рост, было трудно не отступить поневоле.

— Сопротивление теперь для меня как мухи, — сказал он с негромкой грозной ноткой в голосе. — Зачем зря тратить время в охоте за мухами, когда есть задачи гораздо серьёзней?

— Сопротивление однажды уже обрушило империю, вот зачем. Мы можем и повторить, если понадобится, — сказала ему Рей.

— Мы? Ты не повстанка — какая из тебя повстанка. И всё это было давно. — Он отвернул голову и вздохнул. — Люка Скайуокера больше нет. Надежда Сопротивления угасла вместе с ним.

— Ты ошибаешься.

Он покачал головой.

— Нет, — сказал он равнодушно, словно они всего лишь разошлись в оценке погоды. — Не ошибаюсь. Ты думаешь, что можешь заменить его, но ты не Люк Скайоукер. Ты никогда не станешь легендой, как он. Он и сам не был легендой, которой его считали. Образ Люка Скайуокера светел и чист, словно припорошенный снегом, а ты? Ты хоть знаешь, что о тебе говорят?

— Нет... — сказала она со страхом.

Уголок его губ приподнялся в слабой усмешке.

— Ничего. О тебе не говорят ничего, большинство о тебе пока и не слыхали. — Он склонил голову набок. — А если б они знали тебя, как знаю я, если б знали, как тебя мотает между Светом и Тьмой — словно ребёнка, играющего в игру, которой не понимает, — то никогда бы не стали тебя превозносить. Они никогда бы не стали тебе доверять. Как никогда не доверяли мне.

Кайло Рен редко лгал. Да и зачем, когда правда может так сладко мучить. Но и Рей хорошо его знала — и понимала, что правдой он вооружается и искажает её ровно настолько, чтобы заставить других подчиниться.

— Полагаю, самым разумным было бы присоединиться к тебе? — язвительно спросила она.

— Ты всё ещё слишком наивна, как я теперь вижу. — Пока Кайло говорил, его взгляд блуждал по её лицу. Он вообще отдавал себе в этом отчет? Можно подумать, она не заметит. — Я предлагаю перемирие.

— Пере-что? — Рей свела брови. — С каких это пор Первый Порядок заявляет о готовности к перемирию?

— Новый лидер — новые правила. Я оставлю Кашиик в покое, а ты сможешь свободно прилетать и улетать с этого корабля, сколько пожелаешь. Ты всегда будешь почётной гостьей Первого Порядка.

— И что я должна пообещать в ответ? — спросила она, чувствуя подвох.

Он стоял близко. Так близко, что она услышала его медленный вдох и могла разглядеть ломаную линию плетения грубых нитей его плаща, перекинутого через руку. На какой-то миг ей показалось: она знает, что он сейчас попросит, и, хотя она точно отвесила бы ему пощёчину и послала к чёрту, что-то внутри неё натянулось при этой мысли.

— Ничего, — сказал он и отошёл. Он поднялся на возвышение у трона и скользнул пальцами по панели на подлокотнике. — Вызовите Хакса. И организуйте транспорт до Татуина.

Рей смотрела на него с сомнением.

— Поверить не могу. Ты наверняка чего-то добиваешься, — сказала она.

У такого великодушия должна быть цена. В его глазах она увидела не совсем понятный ей жар, когда Кайло снова бросил на неё взгляд.

— Ты знаешь, чего я добиваюсь, — сказал он. — И в своё время ты мне это дашь. А пока...

Двери лифта позади Рей с шипением открылись, и, обернувшись, она увидела, как в зал вошёл рыжеволосый офицер с очень кислой миной. Он сцепился взглядом с Рей, и складки отвращения на его лице стали только глубже. Обращаясь к Кайло, он на него даже не взглянул.

— Ну что ещё?

Рей потрясённо мигнула и посмотрела на Кайло, ожидая привычной бешеной реакции на такое неуважение. Но Кайло словно не заметил. Он занял место на троне.

— Препроводить эту женщину на Татуин с достаточным количеством кредитов, чтобы она могла взять оттуда корабль.

— Эта женщина, — отчеканил разозлённый Хакс, — гнусная повстанка, и я препровожу её в тюрьму. Она ответит за убийство нашего лидера!

Рей прекрасно знала, что вина за гибель Сноука возложена на неё. Власть Кайло опиралась теперь на эту ложь, и хотя Рей умоляла Лею предупредить союзников об истинном положении дел, Лея отказалась. Весть о том, что Рей убила Сноука, дарила драгоценную искру надежды Сопротивлению, и Лея не хотела её задуть.

Прямо сейчас Рей могла бы смешать все карты. Достаточно было всего лишь посмотреть на этого рыжеволосого офицера, чтобы увидеть ненависть и презрение, которые он испытывал к Кайло. Полосы на рукавах его мундира говорили о том, что он второй человек после самого Верховного лидера. Расскажи Рей сейчас правду, это бы очень усложнило жизнь Кайло Рена.

Кайло это знал. В ответ на её приподнятые брови он метнул на неё суровый взгляд — одновременно требуя и умоляя молчать. Она смотрела на него достаточно долго, чтобы дать понять: она способна потопить его в один миг, — а затем сдержалась.

— Эта женщина... — медленно повторил Кайло, — особенная гостья. Генерал Хакс, вы препроводите её до транспортника...

— Ваши действия граничат с предательством! — возразил Хакс.

Не сказать, что он был неправ, но Рей почувствовала, как в зале нарастает опасная мощь, и тут же отступила от генерала — а Кайло взметнулся на ноги и пошёл на Хакса.

— Ты — так — и — не — понял! — Его вытянутая рука изогнулась, и Хакс рухнул на пол, будто на него наступили. Кайло стоял над ним, подвластная ему Сила гудела в воздухе, генерал тщетно пытался сделать вдох. — Если ты продолжишь на меня давить, я сокрушу тебя! Сноука больше нет, тебя защищать некому!

Хакс покраснел от злости и удушья:

— Мой отец...

— ... это единственная причина, почему ты ещё жив. Если снова поставишь под сомнение мои слова, я отошлю тебя к нему тысячью разных посылочек.

Хоть Сноук и сгинул, его влияние ещё теплилось и имело власть над Кайло. Рей поморщилась, глядя, как распростёртый на полу Хакс давится хрипом, а его тело едва не скрипит под нажимом. Она схватила Кайло за локоть:

— Бен. Ты уже объяснил.

Едва она коснулась его, Кайло отшатнулся и вывернулся от неё, словно её ладонь жгла огнём. Выражение его лица она не могла понять. В это время генерал изобразил натужный кашель и поднялся на ноги.

— Отведу её, куда скажете, Верховный лидер, — сухо сказал Хакс и зашагал назад к лифту.

Рей чуть помедлила, не зная, надо ли ещё что-то добавить. Спасибо? Прощай? Кайло долго смотрел ей в глаза, после чего развернулся и медленно пошёл к трону, на котором всё ещё смотрелся не так. Незавершённое творение. Совсем как его тронный зал.

Рей тоже развернулась и пошла за Хаксом в лифт. Его лицо приобрело теперь уже какой-то малиновый оттенок, и причиной этому Рей подозревала апоплексическую ярость — более чем что бы то ни было. Она никогда прежде не встречала человека, имевшего бы такой неприятный вид неоправдавшихся притязаний. Взгляд его бледных глаз переполз на неё, и его обычная ухмылка стала только явственней.

— Могу лишь представить, чем вы одарили нашего дорогого лидера за такую сделку, — сказал он, и Рей отлично поняла, что за грязь пришла ему на ум — вероятно, это было не так далеко от того, что она сама вообразила чуть раньше. — Не расслабляйтесь. Скоро вам обоим сидеть вместе в тюрьме.

Генерал Хакс определённо умел вести смелые речи, но стоило Рей поднять руку, как он невольно дёрнулся. Рей всего лишь заправила грязную прядь волос за ухо, глядя на него с изумлением.

— Если вы замышляете мятеж, то, вероятно, преуспеете лучше, если не станете бросаться намёками, — сказала она.

— Идея мятежа мне претит. Когда генералы соберутся для голосования, посмотрим, кто станет следующим Верховным лидером.

Хакс явно был уверен в исходе подобного голосования, но Рей не сомневалась: если Кайло захочет удержать власть, то никакое "голосование" его не остановит. Тот, кто с лёгкостью сокрушает несогласных и способен заставить их говорить то, что нужно ему, всегда возьмёт верх над горсткой старших офицеров.

С другой стороны, подумала она, для всех, включая Кайло, было бы лучше, если б он отказался от главенства. Но вряд ли такое можно было ожидать от него в его нынешнем умонастроении. Даже в самый спокойный час она чувствовала в нём смятение. Гибель Хана Соло всё ещё терзала его, уход Люка ввергал в остервенение, а нежелание Рей стать его союзницей приводило в ярость. Он чувствовал бессилие, и ему оставалось только цепляться за абсолютную власть.

Но даже сидя на троне, он чувствовал, словно его мир катится под откос. Рей могла лишь с ужасом предполагать, какого рода планы, способные избавить его от ощущения беспомощности, он мог вынашивать. Не было никаких сомнений, что они такие же разрушительные и неразумные, как и прочие решения, что он принимал до сих пор.

Хакс провёл её до одного из шаттлов Первого Порядка, что ждал её в ангаре, и Рей была рада, что он не собирался сопровождать её далее. Ей вернули её вещи — вместе с планшетом, на котором было записано кредитов ровно в обрез, чтобы хватило нанять корабль во внешний мир. Рей тщательно всё проверила на предмет чипов и маячков, всё ещё не смея поверить, что её вот так просто отпускают.

Даже стоя в портовом доке в волнах жаркого воздуха и глядя на отчаливающий шаттл Порядка, она ломала голову над тем, где тут ловушка.

Она сунула кредиты первому же попавшемуся мальчишке и самостоятельно отправилась в город. Там немного покружила по тихим районам и наконец окончательно убедилась, что за ней не следят. Только тогда она отыскала ближайшую станцию связи и послала сигнал на один из секретных профилей Сопротивления.

Она передала свой позывной и пароль агенту, который тут же перевёл её вызов в режим ожидания. Через несколько минут на экране появилась сама Лея, на лице которой было написано облегчение.

— Что с тобой стряслось, мы перерыли всю чёртову планету, пытаясь отыскать тебя!

— Это длинная история, — сказала Рей. — Я на Татуине.

— Ни хрена... — пробормотала Лея, и её лицо заняло почти весь экран: видимо, она наклонилась поближе к изображению Рей на своём дисплее. — Это у тебя кровь на лице?

— Наверное. Позже объясню, но прямо сейчас Сопротивлению надо убираться с Кашиика. Наше местоположение скомпрометировано. Бен... Бен знает, где вы.

Лея чуть помолчала, затем отвернулась от экрана и тут же выдала распоряжение помощникам. Когда она снова повернулась, вид её был мрачен.

— Как это произошло, Рей?

— Мне надо кое-что вам рассказать, — грустно сообщила та.

— Это уж точно. Ты что-то недоговариваешь с самого Крайта. — Лея была ею недовольна, и Рей как ножом полоснуло. — Я получила твои координаты. Отправлю По, чтобы он забрал тебя. Встретимся на нашей новой базе.

— Где? — спросила Рей.

— Прости, я не доверяю этому каналу.

— Понимаю. — На какую-то секунду ей показалось, что Лея сейчас скажет: не доверяю тебе. — Только предупредите По, чтобы был осторожен... флот Первого Порядка на орбите. Во главе с "Превосходством".

Угрюмое выражение на лице Леи было последним, что она видела перед обрывом связи.

Рей откинулась назад, со страхом думая о правде, которая неминуемо вскроется.


	4. Изгнание

Забрать её из татуинских доков прилетел "Тысячелетний сокол". При виде По, который замахал ей рукой, чтоб Рей быстрее поднималась, та удивлённо приподняла бровь. Так близко подлететь к армаде Первого Порядка на самом приметном корабле из всей флотилии Сопротивления было, на её взгляд, не самым мудрым решением. Впрочем, как заверил её По, если у тебя корабль, быстрее которого не сыскать, заметят — это полбеды.

— Пусть сперва поймают, — усмехнулся он, но держался всё равно как-то дёрганно и рассеянно.

Даже если крейсеры Первого Порядка засекли "Сокол" на радарах, ни один не дёрнулся в погоню. Не успела Рей оглянуться, как корабль уже скакнул в гиперпространство. Звёзды растянулись в полосы и обратились яркими кляксами; По громко восхищался отзывчивостью "Сокола" после старенького крестокрыла, на котором вынужденно летал после того, как его предыдущий истребитель взорвался. Опять.

Они выскочили в обычный космос где-то ближе к Центральным Мирам, судя по тому, что их взорам открылось плотно усыпанное яркими звездами пространство. Впереди виднелась разномастная флотилия стоявших в свободном порядке гражданских грузовых и пассажирских кораблей. Сейчас это было всё, что осталось от флота Сопротивления, — и только несколько подбитых истребителей были укрыты на борту самого крупного грузового судна. Чуть позже подойдут ещё корабли, но их число будет зависеть от того, сколько смогут выделить для дела союзники.

По поставил "Сокола" в док грузового транспортника, который, казалось, спаяли из кораблей поменьше. Внизу у трапа их уже ожидала Лея; она опиралась на трость, с которой стала ходить после той первой атаки на "Раддус". Когда она взглянула на Рей, лицо её выглядело непривычно мрачным.

— Прошу со мной, — просто сказала она и пошла вперёд по полному суеты ангару.

На одном из истребителей Рей заметила девушку-техника. Та примостилась на машине верхом и засыпала её ливнем искр из-под резака, которым вскрывала повреждённый фюзеляж. Рей не сразу сообразила, что это Роуз, но тут искры внезапно иссякли и девушка подняла щиток, чтобы взглянуть вниз. Роуз явно была рада её видеть и даже незаметно помахала рукой, но, как и у По, в её поведении было что-то тревожное.

Лея провела Рей в небольшое складское помещение, служившее своего рода переговорной. Людям из своего окружения она сказала подождать снаружи и молчала, опершись на край металлического стола, пока дверь за сопровождавшими не закроется. Затем Лея выжидающе посмотрела на Рей.

— Говори, — просто скомандовала она. — Прошу тебя.

Рей понимала, что этот миг грядёт, и мысленно репетировала разговор почти всю дорогу с Татуина, но сейчас, вместо всех тщательно продуманных фраз, слова полились из нее, как вода из дамбы, которой достаточно было крохотной трещины, чтобы её прорвало.

Рей подробно рассказала, как попалась в одну из расставленных работорговцами ловушек для вуки, как упала с высоты на землю, где её могли сожрать дикие звери, не прилети за ней работорговцы, и как они собирались везти её на Татуин и продавать на органы, но потом им помешал Первый Порядок.

— Какое совпадение, — пробормотала Лея, подставив ладонь под подбородок.

Было ясно: она что-то заподозрила. Рей сцепила пальцы в замок на коленях.

— Не совсем совпадение, — медленно проговорила она. — Ещё на острове... я начала видеть Бена.

— Видеть его... как? — Лицо Леи превратилось в ледяную маску, словно малейшее выражение чувств могло расколоть всю напускную невозмутимость.

— Посредством Силы, — сказала Рей. — Я вижу его, а он — меня, и Сноук заявил, что это он соединил наши разумы. Но вот он мёртв, а я по-прежнему... по-прежнему его вижу.

— Он сейчас здесь? — резко спросила Лея.

— Нет.

— Хорошо, — негромко сказал Кайло, прохаживаясь вокруг стола. Он с любопытством поглядывал на Лею, словно видел её. — Но будь осторожна. Моя мать владеет Силой лучше, чем показывает. И умеет распознавать ложь.

Рей упрямо не смотрела на него, не сводя взгляда с Леи. Может, если не замечать его, он просто исчезнет? Однако, судя по тому, как Лея чуть склонила голову, будто прислушиваясь, он был не так уж неправ насчёт её проницательности.

— Ты, надеюсь, понимаешь, что именно так Сноук совратил Бена много лет назад? — спросила Лея. — Что он соединил свой разум с разумом Бена и являлся ему, как Бен является сейчас к тебе? Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, Рей. Бен хочет, чтобы ты к нему присоединилась. Имея неограниченный доступ к твоему разуму, он сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы убедить тебя.

— Видишь, как она обо мне отзывается? — Кайло презрительно дёрнул губой. — Она никогда не понимала. До сих пор отказывается понять. Я — главная ошибка её жизни.

Рей сглотнула, чувствуя, как гнёт пристального Леиного взгляда соперничает в ней с острым желанием посмотреть на Кайло. Она не знала, что сказать, и была лишь уверена: что ни скажи — всё будет не то.

— Меня не убедить, — сказала Рей. — Я знаю, где правда.

— И Бен когда-то знал. Но после многолетних нашёптываний Сноука, он свернул с пути. — Лея откинулась на спинку.

— Она будет обвинять кого угодно, только не себя, — глухо проговорил Кайло и встал почти вплотную к матери.

Было ли презрение написано у него на лице, когда он смотрел на неё, такую невысокую, сверху вниз? В это было бы легко поверить — но Рей почудилась в его глазах невыразимая грусть, знакомая лишь тому, кого бросили. И это его чувство было таким сильным, что Рей могла поклясться: взгляд Леи — всего на миг — взметнулся к нему.

— Так он и обнаружил, где мы. Через тебя, — сказала Лея.

Рей побледнела.

— Я... я ничего ему не говорила. Всё вышло случайно: я просила о помощи, он мне помог. Но он отследил путь рабовладельческого шаттла до Кашиика.

— Значит, не надо было просить его о помощи. Ты же знаешь, как легко выяснить путь следования.

— Как по ней, так лучше б ты умерла, — сказал Кайло и снова скользнул от матери в сторону Рей.

— Я не подумала... Я была ранена, я просто звала хоть кого-то, кто бы меня услышал. — Рей почувствовала, как приливает к лицу жар. — Но он сказал, что не станет нападать. Сказал, что Сопротивление ему не интересно.

— И ты поверила?

— Я... нет, поэтому и рассказываю вам.

— Больно слышать, — как-то неубедительно сказал Кайло.

На этот раз Рей взглянула на него с кипящей яростью — стой он здесь перед ней на самом деле, она бы, вероятно, стукнула его.

Разговор начинал напоминать допрос, и это впечатление усилилось, когда Лея вынула голопад из кармана своих серо-стальных одеяний и положила его на стол.

— Вряд ли тебя удивит, если я скажу, что на "Превосходстве" у нас по-прежнему действуют агенты. Я получила четыре отдельных отчёта, в которых они сообщают, что видели, как генерал Хакс лично препроводил тебя к шаттлу — как почётную гостью. Ещё в одном отчёте говорится, что Кайло Рен сам нёс тебя на руках в лечебницу.

В животе у Рей прострелило тревогой, и она с отчаянием посмотрела на Лею.

— Я понимаю, как это выглядит со стороны...

— Со стороны это выглядит, словно ты якшаешься с нашим самым грозным врагом.

— Полюбуйся на принцессу Лею Органу без прикрас, — шепнул Кайло, который пригнулся так близко, что она почувствовала его дыхание над бровью. — Она сделает тебя врагом, как сделала врагом меня. Ты видела в ней мать, которой тебе всегда не хватало, но если у неё никогда не было времени на собственного сына, с чего ты взяла, что она...

Тёплая ладонь внезапно накрыла руку Рей, и в тот же миг Кайло с его шёпотом исчез. Рей мигнула — перед ней не было больше никого, кроме Леи, которая держала её ладонь в своей, позволяя вернуться на землю.

— Он ещё здесь? — спросила её Лея.

Рей устыжённо потупила взор:

— Нет.

На этот раз Лея поверила, но руку Рей не выпустила. И было что-то в этом касании, что не подпускало Кайло.

— Я знаю, как это выглядит со стороны, Рей. Ровно так, как ему бы хотелось. Бен хотел, чтобы многие увидели, что с тобой обращаются как с гостьей. Он хочет посеять сомнения и недоверие в рядах сопротивленцев, которые видят в тебе героиню — а герои нам сейчас нужны как никогда. Он играет тобой.

Рей захлопнула рот и осела, уткнувшись взглядом в заржавевшую панель у самого пола. Ну, конечно, Лея тут же просекла обман, а вот Рей пусть ненадолго, но поверила, что Кайло без всякой задней мысли подарил ей свободу...

— Я могу придержать эти отчёты, но правда всё равно всплывёт. На это и был расчёт. А бед это принесёт... — Лея покачала головой. — Впрочем, это меня тревожит меньше, чем его связь с тобой. Ты должна её оборвать.

— Я вряд ли смогу. — Рей мучительно пронзило, что она и не хочет.

— Тогда... сейчас ты наша главная уязвимость, — серьёзно сказала Лея.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — тихо переспросила Рей, со страхом догадываясь, какой будет ответ.

Долгую минуту Лея молчала, затем провела ладонью по напряжённой руке Рей.

— Сопротивление обустраивает новую базу, но... я не думаю, что тебе стоит туда лететь. Чего не знаешь, того не выдашь.

Рей выдернула руку и отступила на шаг.

— Вы гоните меня? — Выступившие слёзы затуманили взор, и Рей со злостью их сморгнула.

— Такое решение мне было непросто принять, Рей. Мне нисколько не хочется бросать тебя на произвол судьбы — ты получишь все коды доступа ко всем каналам, чтобы иметь возможность связаться, если мы тебе понадобимся. Но пойми: ещё один удар сокрушит Сопротивление. Я не могу всех подставлять. Я не могу оставить без внимания вероятность того, что нечто похожее на сегодняшнее повторится и Бен, несмотря на твои лучшие намерения, повлияет на тебя через эту связь. Я вижу, он и так в некоторой степени в этом преуспел.

— И что же мне прикажете делать? Куда прикажете идти? — Рей чуть не кричала.

— Бери "Сокол", — сказала Лея и взяла лицо Рей в свои тёплые, нежные ладони. — Тебе нужно время, чтобы получше узнать себя и освободиться от этих уз с Беном. Люк в молодости тоже не сразу перестал быть бойцом Сопротивления и научился быть джедаем. А как освободишься, возвращайся к нам домой. Мы будем с тобой на каждом шагу.

По щекам Рей текли горячие слёзы.

— Куда мне идти, Лея? — снова спросила она.

— Слушай Силу. Когда бы я ни открывала сердце Силе, она никогда не давала мне плохой совет. Я прислушалась к ней сегодня, и её ответ был прост... тебе предстоит путь, Рей. Сопротивление только сковывает тебя — а прежде ты должна проделать этот путь.

— Но моё место здесь, — возразила Рей.

— Твоё место не имеет адреса, дом — это состояние души. Друзья — настоящие друзья — всегда придут на помощь, даже если вы не можете всё время быть вместе.

— Лея, — взмолилась она.

Но Лея была непоколебима, хотя и было видно, что её сердце обливается кровью. Она потянулась и поцеловала Рей в щёку.

— Ты вернёшься домой. Я чувствую. Когда придёт время. И возможно...

Лея умолкла, перевела взгляд вдаль.

— Что? — выдохнула Рей.

Лея слабо улыбнулась ей.

— Сожаления глупой старухи. Но я гадаю... я надеюсь... что, когда ты вернёшься домой, то, возможно, приведёшь с собой Бена. Родительской любви для этого не хватило, но вдруг хватит тебя.

— О чём вы? — прошептала Рей сквозь слёзы.

— Ни о чём. Забудь. Это не твоя забота, Рей. Мне просто кажется, что ваша связь работает в обе стороны... и я знаю, что твои разум и воля сильнее, чем у моего сына. Он попытается сбить тебя с пути, но его вера в тьму слабее. Понимаешь?

— На... наверное, — с несчастным видом сказала Рей.

— И ты понимаешь, почему должна уйти?

Рей снова кивнула, но боль в груди была такой сильной, такой настоящей. Она смахнула слёзы и приняла храбрый вид, которым Лею, впрочем, было не обмануть; та притянула её в нежные объятия.

Молва быстро разлеталась среди повстанцев, даже когда их флот был больше. Пока Рей, навестив врача, помылась и переоделась, всем уже, похоже, стало известно, что она уходит, хотя и не все знали почему.

Финн и Роуз тут же предложили отправиться с ней, но Рей, скрепя сердце, решила последовать совету Леи. Ей предстоял путь, который можно проделать лишь в одиночку. У неё не было права втягивать в это друзей. Как бы они ни старались, они не понимали и не могли понять.

— Но мы не будем мешать, — настаивал Финн.

— Дело не в том, что мешать... Из-за меня вы будете в опасности, — сказала она ему, тщательно укладывая в сумку свежие продукты. — Кайло Рен распорядился считать меня гостьей Первого Порядка. Больше ни на кого в Сопротивлении этот приказ не распространяется. Мне ничего не будет грозить, а вот вам да.

— Но это нелепо — это же ловушка, Рей. Ты рискуешь угодить в неё больше, чем кто бы то ни было! — Финн взял её за плечи и развернул лицом к себе, словно так ей будет понятней. — Это — ловушка.

— Ну конечно, ловушка, я же не идиотка, — вздохнула она. — Но, Финн... Ловушка сработала ещё несколько недель назад. Я попалась. Теперь мне надо из неё выбраться, а сыр забрать с собой. Так ведь?

Финн захлопал глазами.

— Не уверен, что ты подразумеваешь под сыром...

— Вот и хорошо. Береги Роуз, Финн.

Когда пришла пора прощаться с Роуз, та, к удивлению Рей, прильнула к ней и крепко прижалась.

— Ты уходишь, потому что я храплю? — спросила Роуз с влажными от слёз глазами.

— Да, — ответила Рей. — И ещё есть причины.

— За чем бы ты ни летела, разберись с этим побыстрей и возвращайся домой, ладно? — сказала Роуз. — И не забывай звонить. С кем мне ещё обсуждать моторы?

По по-товарищески пожал Рей руку, потом притянул к себе и запечатлел на щеке крепкий поцелуй.

— Веди себя хорошо, девочка-джедайка. Да пребудет с тобой Сила.

Рей нерешительно улыбнулась. Она знала, что эти слова сопротивленцы повторяют как девиз, но сейчас они прозвучали для неё молитвой. Она молча кивнула, поняв, что расплачется, если попытается сказать что-нибудь от души на прощание, и смогла лишь окликнуть Би-би-восемь. Дроиду предстояло отправиться вместе с ней: ей же нужен был второй пилот.

Она взошла на борт "Сокола", неся с собой сумку с одеждой, шест и обломки меча Люка. Би-би-восемь радостно попискивал, предвкушая приключения со своей подругой Рей и не до конца понимая тоску, которая охватила её, когда двери "Сокола" с жужжанием закрылись.

На сердце стало в тысячу раз тяжелей, когда повстанческая флотилия растаяла вдали и вокруг сомкнулась давящая тишина пустого корабля. Это была только видимость выбора, подумала Рей. Она по собственной воле взошла на корабль и улетела, но что-то в эту минуту напомнило ей жаркий день на Джакку много лет назад, когда родительский шаттл отчалил, оставляя её одну.

Она уже была не ребёнок, но испытывала ту же мучительную растерянность и одиночество.

Её друзья были не с ней, и "Сокол" плыл в полной тишине. Рей сидела за штурвалом, смотрела на звёзды и чувствовала... пустоту. Она не знала, куда отправиться. Она не знала, что делать. Лея сказала прислушаться к Силе, но Рей слышала только гул собственной крови в ушах.

Что-то мелькнуло на краю сознания, и её прошиб озноб; тонкие волоски дыбом встали на шее. Краем глаза она уловила движение — чёрный сапог у кресла, и ей пришлось придавить нарастающий гнев. Её нынешнее несчастье — целиком его вина. Он её подставил — теперь она отрезана от своих, и ей отчаянно захотелось схватить бластер и бахнуть ему за это прямо в лицо. Ему ничего от этого не будет, но пусть бы испугался — он это заслужил. Вместо этого Рей сделала медленный вдох и умерила свой пыл.

— Ты какая-то унылая, — услышала она. — Ой, никак тебя отстранили?

— Меня не отстранили, — спокойно ответила она. — Меня изгнали.

После короткого молчания Кайло появился в поле её зрения. Кожа на сапогах заскрипела, он опустился на колено, чтобы его глаза оказались вровень с её.

— Я знал, что моя мать бывает безжалостной, но чтобы настолько... я не ожидал.

Рей поискала в его лице хоть намёк на самодовольство или неискренность, но не обнаружила ни того, ни другого.

— Не ожидал? А кажется, что ты добился желаемого.

— Я не желал причинять тебе боль, — сказал он, как ей показалось, без притворства. — Но тебе нужно было понять, как хрупко доверие, на которое ты полагалась. Как легко оно раскалывается.

Рей не смогла сдержать просочившийся гнев:

— Твои многоходовки не сработали, Бен. Лея сразу просекла, чего ты добиваешься. Она знает: ты был добр ко мне, чтобы посеять недоверие. Она твоя мать — и мигом тебя раскусила.

Лицо Кайло стало жёстким.

— Я помог тебе, потому что ты просила. Я отпустил тебя, потому что ты просила. Что ещё мне следовало сделать?

— Ты бы не стал помогать, если б не видел в этом выгоды для себя, — горько сказала она, отводя глаза.

— Если тебе кажется, что тебе уже известны мои мысли, загляни ко мне в разум. Я знаю, ты умеешь.

— Ты же далеко, — сказала она. — Я не могу.

— Ты уже так делала.

Он стянул перчатку с левой руки и протянул к ней ладонь. Рей, чуть нахмурясь, посмотрела на неё и вдруг очень явственно ощутила свои руки, сложенные на коленях в свободном замке. В тот предыдущий раз, когда они соприкоснулись кончиками пальцев, их как искрой пробило — казалось, кольцо тока сцепило их, не давая разомкнуться, пока их не застукал Люк.

Это было невероятно, но и пугающе. Рей не была уверена, что ей хочется повторить.

Лицо Кайло накрыла тень. Отвергнутый, он сжал ладонь в кулак и уронил руку. Не успев задуматься, Рей вдруг потянулась к нему и провела подушечками пальцев по щеке.

Кайло вздрогнул так резко, что отдёрнулся.

Они замерли в неловком оцепенении; пальцы Рей слабо подрагивали в дюйме от его окаменевшего лица, на котором застыло потрясённое выражение.

— Прости, — прошептала она.

— Не страшно.

Быстро справившись с собой, он опомнился и, перехватив её руку, снова приложил к своей раненой щеке. Его тёплые пальцы прижали её ладонь к лицу, и Рей увлеклась тем, какой он явный и осязаемый, настолько, что забыла, ради чего всё затевалось.

Кайло пришлось ей напомнить:

— Смотри.

Рей закрыла глаза и вжалась в него, как уже делала прежде. Он не сопротивлялся. Она испытала знакомое чувство — как бывало, когда стоишь под кашиикским дождём, вглядываясь в глубокую бочку, полную кристально чистой дождевой воды, и видишь сквозь своё колышащееся отражение самое дно. Она уловила обрывки воспоминаний, часть своих, часть — должно быть — его. Увидела то, что не могло случиться, и то, что может не случиться никогда. Рей уже обманывалась такими видениями: коснувшись его руки, она увидела предвестие того, что он повергнет Сноука и выберет её, — но видение не подсказало ей, что по-настоящему он желал сам воссесть на Сноуков трон.

Ещё более озадаченная, Рей отняла руку.

Кайло жадно вглядывался ей в лицо.

— Что ты видишь?

— Я не уверена... — сказала она. — Ты думаешь, что помогаешь мне, но твоё представление о помощи... Ты думаешь, что оторвать меня от Сопротивления — мне во благо? — Рей прижала ладони к лицу, пытаясь справиться с накатившим головокружением и осознать увиденное. — Чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Того, чего всегда хотел, — сказал он. — Учить тебя.

Рей покачала головой, вспомнив предостережения Леи.

— Как с этим покончить? Как выгнать тебя из головы?

— Не получится. — Его голос был холоден.

— Должен же быть способ.

— Один, может, и есть...

Рей пристально посмотрела на него.

— Какой?

— Прекрати думать обо мне.

Рей озадаченно вытаращилась.

— А ты не заметила? Что эта связь возникает, когда мы одновременно думаем друг о друге?

Неужели правда? Да, возможно, порой она действительно думала о нём, и тогда он появлялся... но вряд ли так бывало всегда.

— Вот так. Просто перестань обо мне думать, Рей, и ты свободна.

— Было бы весьма кстати, если бы ты тоже перестал думать обо мне, — сказала она.

Взгляд Кайло потеплел, стал каким-то насмешливым.

— Я думаю о тебе всегда.

В животе у Рей прокатился жар, и она нахмурилась, разозлившись на саму себя.

— Верховному лидеру Первого Порядка пристало думать о вещах поважней, чем какая-то повстанка.

— Ты не повстанка, — сказал Кайло. — Но можешь достичь гораздо большего.

Рей отвела глаза, но сосредоточиться было сложно: Кайло поднялся, навис над ней и, положив руки на подлокотники кресла, прижал её запястья.

— Возвращайся ко мне. Я никогда не прогоню тебя. Ты же чувствуешь это? Что твоё место рядом со мной.

Она решительно помотала головой.

— Мне с тобой не по пути.

— Ты передумаешь.

— Не передумаю.

Он распрямился, и Рей почувствовала, что к ней вернулась способность дышать.

— Ну так что будешь делать? — требовательно спросил он. — Плыть в космосе, пока не наткнёшься на какого-нибудь другого магистра джедая, который возьмётся тебя обучать? В галактике не осталось джедаев, кроме меня. Тебе нужен я.

— У меня есть книги первых джедаев, — напомнила она ему.

— Которые ты не в состоянии прочесть.

— Я научусь.

— На это уйдут годы...

— ... если потребуется.

В нём нарастали раздражение и гнев; по его участившемуся дыханию она поняла, что он пытается совладать с собой.

— Чудно. Можешь хоть сгнить здесь.

Он отвернулся и тут же исчез. Рей вздохнула и почувствовала, как из плеч уходит напряжение, которого она до этого даже не замечала. Сложив руки на пульте управления, она положила на них голову и попыталась вернуться в уравновешенное состояние, из которого он её выбил. Только тогда она услышала вопросительное пиканье за спиной.

— Ой, Би-би-восемь... ты давно здесь? — изумилась она.

Линза Би-би-восемь обшаривала рубку в поисках следов присутствия того, с кем она разговаривала.

— Так просто не объяснишь, — вздохнула она. — Не возьмешь на себя управление?

Издав радостный писк, Би-би-восемь послушно подкатился к контрольной панели за креслом второго пилота и открыл один из портов, чтобы подключить манипулятор.

— Глянь в голонете... что в новостях о расположении флота Первого Порядка?

Би-би-восемь сообщил ей, что, согласно транспортным сводкам, "Превосходство" вместе с флотом покинуло зону Татуина и направилось к Неизведанным Регионам.

Рей задумалась. Если речь зашла о Неизведанных Регионах, определить, куда движется флот, невозможно... Эти области едва размечены на картах, гипертрасс там мало, и содержать их трудно. И всё же в голове постоянно всплывало одно название, которого она, как ей казалось, ни разу не слышала, пока не заглянула сегодня в разум Кайло Рена.

— Би-би-восемь, что такое Джеда? Это планета?

Это луна, сказал ей Би-би-восемь, тут же справившись в голонете. Она расположена далеко от основных путей, до неё трудно добраться, и единственное, чем она приметна, — это тем, что Империя вела когда-то на её богатых месторождениях открытую добычу кристаллов. На ней также впервые испытали орудие первой Звезды смерти.

— А где она расположена? — спросила Рей.

Би-би-восемь пропиликал ответ.

— Это же недалеко от Неизведанных Регионов, да? — проговорила она, покусывая губу.

Когда Би-би-восемь снова пропищал в ответ, она сморщила нос:

— Нет, не думаю. Я вполне уверена, что Бен Соло сейчас именно там... и у меня совершенно нет никакого желания находиться с этим человеком даже в одном квадранте. Установи курс на ближайший порт. Я... я уверена, что придумаю что-нибудь, когда доберёмся.

Курс был выставлен, автопилот взял под управление корабль, и заняться больше было нечем. Рей откинулась в кресле и уставилась в темноту глубокого космоса. Она ждала, что, может, одна из ярких звёзд заговорит с ней, — Лея же полагала, что Сила укажет ей путь, — но Рей слышала только гул работающей на малых оборотах системы жизнеобеспечения и не чувствовала совсем ничего значительного.

Би-би-восемь растерянно катался по рубке позади неё, как перекати-поле на ветру, то и дело пиликая ей вопросы, ответов на которые она не знала. Куда они отправятся после порта? Сколько будет длиться их приключение? Как Рей считает, они скоро воссоединятся с остальными сопротивленцами? Как она думает, чем сейчас занимается По?

Рей не знала, и спустя какое-то время перестала на них отвечать, потерявшись мыслями в тёмном пространстве между звёздами.


	5. Сломанный меч

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он увидел не так чтоб много. Почти ничего, можно сказать.
> 
> (Наверняка всё.)

— Дело не только в том, что перебрасывать флагман, пока на нём ведутся сложные восстановительные работы, было опасно. Дело в причине, по которой это было сделано. Мало того, что сроки Проекта были отодвинуты на три дня, — то же произошло с починкой кораблей. И ради чего? Нам нечего предъявить.

Некоторые из собравшихся генералов согласно покивали, другие кинули взгляды на Кайло Рена — оценить его реакцию. Такое внимание разозлило его, и Кайло принялся ритмично постукивать большим пальцем по поверхности круглого стола заседаний. Те, кто знал его получше, сочли это за предупреждение, но расхаживающий вокруг стола Хакс был слишком поглощён своим нацеленным на генералов красноречием.

— Пример этой преступницы мог послужить уроком. У нас была безупречная возможность унизить Сопротивление, подорвать их боевой дух публичной казнью — а вместо этого её отпустили, оплатив все расходы на обратный путь к друзьям-повстанцам. Сделали из нас шутов гороховых.

Стало тихо так, что можно было услышать, как падает иголка двумя палубами ниже, и Кайло обвёл генералов взглядом.

— Что-то шуток не слышно, — негромко сказал он.

— Нам следует проявлять осмотрительность, когда мы имеем дело с прославленными повстанцами, — впервые с начала заседания подал голос генерал Терни. — Возвращение и гибель Люка Скайуокера значительно помогли молве о наборе добровольцев в Сопротивление. Уверен, Верховный лидер просто подумал о том, чтобы не создавать нового джедая-мученика.

— Мне не требуются заступники, кто б высказывался за меня и разъяснял действия, подоплёка которых должна быть очевидна, — отрывисто бросил Кайло и задержал на Терни взгляд чуть дольше необходимого. — Офицеры информационного отдела пустили слух о том, что девчонка работает на нас. Как и ожидалось, слух дошёл до Сопротивления. С её отлёта отсюда её не показывали и не упоминали ни в одной из их обычных пропагандистских передач, из чего мы можем заключить, что повстанцы на этот слух купились — по крайней мере, в некоторой степени. Она одна, необучена и не нужна Сопротивлению. Если она всё ещё не с нами, то это лишь вопрос времени.

— У вас к ней личная привязанность, — прошипел Хакс.

— Да, — согласился Кайло.

Это заткнуло рот генералу, тот растерялся, не зная, как продолжать после такого невозмутимого признания.

Терни откашлялся.

— Думаю, это хорошая стратегия. Мёртвый джедай принесёт больше неприятностей, чем живой, и в долгосрочной перспективе для нас полезней лишить Сопротивление такого ценного участника, не говоря уж о возможности сделать её своим союзником в будущем. Сторонником именно такой стратегии в прошлом был Верховный лидер Сноук.

— Да, и мы все донельзя благодарны Сноуку за его предыдущий набор из рядов джедаев, — сказал Хакс, бросая испепеляющий взгляд на Кайло — на случай, если кто-то засомневался, о каком новобранце идёт речь.

Кайло подавил в себе желание откинуть волосы пятернёй — или придушить половину людей за столом. Даже примись Хакс размахивать бластером у него перед носом, это бы мало чем отличалось от его нынешнего настроя; а Терни — ещё немного, и он станет ползать перед ним и лизать сапоги. Уже не в первый раз Кайло ощутил, что скучает по своей прежней безликой должности дознавателя у Сноука. Генералы в большинстве своём равнодушно или с уважением относились к его положению в организации. Теперь отношение присутствующих и близко не напоминало равнодушие. Ненависть, страх, презрение и высокомерие удушливыми миазмами пропитывали воздух. 

Сдерживая гнев, Кайло проявлял героическую стойкость духа. Поразительно, как Сноук терпел подобные собрания. Впрочем, тот давно утвердил своё положение. Сейчас мало кто за этим столом ожидал, что к концу заседания Кайло не психанёт, не говоря уж о вере в его способность вернуть Империи былую славу.

— Это всё второстепенно, давайте уже закончим, — сказал Терни. — Да, возможно, мы потеряли на этой неделе несколько дней, но в целом Проект продвигается с меньшими трудностями, благодаря действиям Верховного лидера на Джеде. Боевики республиканского подполья уже не оправятся от последнего удара, а допрос пленных дал нам бесценные сведения, позволившие уничтожить их оружейные склады. Мы всё ещё держимся в рамках планового графика и можем завершить к концу месяца.

— Мы уже выбрали цель для испытаний? — спросил один из генералов.

— Шарн, — ответил Кайло.

Хакс снова взорвался:

— Шарн! На Шарне ничего нет! Надо целить в Корусант — мы сможем раз и навсегда покончить с этим оплотом сторонников Республики.

— Мы целим в Шарн, — повторил Кайло. — Возражения есть?

— Я возражаю, разумеется!..

Кайло хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по столу — и Хакса ровно так же прихлопнуло к полу. Генерал пропал из виду под столом; остальные подтянули спины и сделали вид, что ничего не заметили.

— Другие возражения есть? — спросил Кайло у аудитории.

Возражений не было. Все молчали, пока тишину снова не нарушил Терни.

— Думаю, это превосходная идея, — заявил он.

Его воодушевление поддержало несколько неуверенных голосов. Кайло отпустил Хакса.

— Значит, и обсуждать больше нечего. Разойтись по позициям.

Один за другим генералы поднялись и вышли. Те, кто участвовал в заседании по голосвязи, замерцали и исчезли, отчего полутёмное помещение погрузилось в ещё больший мрак. Хакс ковылял к выходу, собрав остатки достоинства и не зная, кому предназначить свой страдальческий вид — Кайло или Терни.

Когда зал опустел, Кайло облокотился на стол и прижал сцепленные в замок руки к губам. После подобных встреч ему бывало необходимо посидеть так несколько минут, чтобы мысленно проложить дорожку в царившем здесь напряжении, в искренности и притворстве, которые вечно схлёстывались, когда собиралась верхушка Первого Порядка. Возвыситься до звания генерала могли только обладатели невероятных, почти невротических амбиций; при этом те, кто получил его по заслугам, сидели бок о бок с теми, кто просто убирал с пути конкурентов. Хакс относился к последним; что же до остальных, то разобраться, кто есть кто в этом рое личностей, было нелегко.

Как всегда бывало в минуты тишины, его мысли соскользнули кое к кому более понятному. И словно призвав видение, он поднял взгляд и увидел её. Она стояла к нему вполоборота спиной в нескольких метрах, по ту сторону стола.

Похоже, она была на какой-то планете: на ней была тёплая шаль, а волосы плясали и вздымались на невидимом ветру, который он не мог ощутить в этой тихой тёплой комнате. Довольно скоро Рей почувствовала на себе его взгляд, чуть повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть, и снова отвернулась. Она с кем-то разговаривала. Торговалась. Одна рука её лежала на кобуре бластера, другой она широко жестикулировала, произнося что-то на языке, которого Кайло раньше не слыхал.

В такую минуту в ней легко было разглядеть сборщицу лома. Глаза сощурены на ярком солнце, брови сосредоточенно сведены — она выглядела непроницаемой. Каждый год, проведённый в борьбе за выживание, в борьбе за пропитание, в борьбе с одиночеством, выразились в её подобранной фигурке. Затем она по-детски заправила прядь волос за ухо, выдав этим лежащую прямо под загрубелой поверхностью неуверенность. Её длинные загорелые пальцы, запылённые, в веснушках, сползли к бедру. Потом она покачала головой и отошла. Рей скрылась в тени у края зала, а затем Кайло почувствовал, как она полностью исчезла.

Он всё думал о её руке и в ответ почувствовал в щеке покалывание. Упрямый шрам отказывался заживать, то и дело расходился и требовал к себе врачебного внимания. Но покалывание, которое Кайло ощутил, скорей напоминало о её прикосновении. Он провёл пальцами в перчатке по рассечённой плоти, словно её рука всё ещё касалась кожи.

Он не сразу сообразил, что делает, и тут же уронил руку на стол. Рей отвлекала — будь она видение или всего лишь образ в его голове. У него были дела поважнее, чем представлять себе прикосновение далёкой девушки.

— Сафис. Морн, — тихо произнёс он, и двё безмолвные чёрные фигуры выступили из мрака и приблизились к столу. — Что вы думаете о Терни?

— Подхалим, — прошептал грубоватый голос.

Другая фигура хранила молчание.

— Слушайте Силой, а не ушами, — сказал Кайло. — Он стелит соломку, пытается отвести подозрения на случай покушения на меня.

— Так убейте его, — просто сказал Сафис.

— В том-то и дело, — произнёс Кайло. Прошли времена, когда с подобным можно было разобраться, просто проткнув человека световым мечом. — Если бы он открыто мне перечил, ничего сложного бы не было, но приходится играть в другую игру. Подстройте взрыв на его шаттле, когда он будет возвращаться к своим войскам. Пусть выглядит как атака Сопротивления.

— Как пожелаете. — Сафис и Морн чуть поклонились. — Что насчёт Хакса?

— А что насчёт Хакса?

— Он открыто вам перечит...

— Он строит козни, но пока не сообразит, как вонзить нож, так что это просто лай... Пока он не знает, как подобраться, оставьте его. Если мы начнём убивать всех ненавидящих меня генералов, никого не останется.

— Звучит неплохо.

— Наступит хаос, — сказал Кайло, глядя на отражения на глянцевой поверхности чёрного стола. — Привлекательная мысль... Из глубочайшего хаоса может выйти изысканнейший порядок. Половина этих стариков служили офицерами при старом режиме, они рассуждают об очищении идеи порядка, но всё, что им надо, — чтобы всё стало по-прежнему. Снести до основанья и начать заново — для этого у них кишка тонка.

Рыцари ждали.

Кайло отпустил эту мысль с едва заметной улыбкой.

— Мы завершим Проект, — сказал он. — А затем поговорим о хаосе.

***

Город кишел обитателями бесконечного множества миров, и Рей чувствовала себя затерявшейся в пустыне песчинкой. Чем больше людей было вокруг, тем более одиноко она себя ощущала. Устав бродить по рынкам Кал'Шеббола, она невольным защитным жестом укуталась в шаль и поддалась растущему голоду, который пыталась не замечать последние несколько часов. Продуктовый рынок и прилавки с едой найти было нетрудно, хотя, чтобы отыскать приемлемую человеческую еду, пришлось постараться.

Рей зашла под натянутые пёстрые тенты, защищавшие посетителей от солнечного жара, заказала в одном из ларьков простое блюдо с тушёным мясом и пошла искать свободный стол. Сев, она принялась было дуть на дымящийся бульон, но тут её блуждающий взгляд упал на плакат, прикреплённый к одному из ближайших столбов. Симпатичное лицо По — художник постарался сделать его ещё симпатичней — смотрело вдаль, как в прекрасное будущее, а на фоне живописного заката у него за спиной пролетала эскадрилья "крестокрылов". Их было несколько, этих По, с тоской заметила Рей: налепленные на стены ларьков, плакаты манили прохожего мыслью, что он тоже мог бы стать пилотом-асом в рядах Сопротивления. На некоторых плакатах была изображена Лея: гораздо более юной и волоокой, чем она запомнилась Рей. Даже образ Люка Скайуокера вновь вёл за собой Сопротивление, но, как и в случае с Леей, этот плакат тоже приукрашивал действительность: Люк на нём был светловолос, по-мальчишески юн и затянут в чёрное.

Уже не в первый раз видела она эти плакаты. Пропагандисты Сопротивления запускали их в голонет и лепили везде, где могли найти новобранцев. Был даже один плакат с изображением Рей, но, оглянувшись, она не нашла его среди других. Драные полоски бумаги на столбах говорили о том, что несколько плакатов кто-то сорвал... Интересно, это были её плакаты, или она излишне подозрительна?

Как далеко разлетелась молва о её опале? Когда-то Лея называла её величайшей надеждой Сопротивления, а теперь имя Рей в повстанческих передачах даже не упоминали. В Центральных Мирах ещё ходили разговоры о Лее Органе и Люке Скайуокере, и не раз она слышала имя Финна. Пускай его не было пока на плакатах — скоро появится. Штурмовик, ставший героем Сопротивления, — чем не вдохновляющий пример. Она была рада за друга... и пыталась убедить себя, что это даже к лучшему — что её лицо и имя не маячат на каждом шагу на каждой планете за пределами подчинённых Первому Порядку миров. Как бы она занималась своим делом, если б её постоянно останавливали и просили автограф?

Толчок в ногу заставил её опустить взгляд. Снизу на неё нетерпеливо взирал Би-би-восемь.

— Ещё несколько мест, и, обещаю, летим дальше, — сказала Рей, поднимая чашу ко рту, чтобы допить остаток бульона.

Она вытерла губы рукавом и, подхватив посох и сумку, пошла обратно к торговым рядам. Щурясь, она вглядывалась в уличные указатели с надписями на двух десятках языков — и всё равно толку от них было мало. Би-би-восемь игриво крутился позади неё, получая пинки в кипучей толпе, которая всё норовила оттереть его, и Рей то и дело приходилось одёргивать дроида, пока он с сердитым писком не ввязался посреди рынка в драку.

Наконец по одному из проходов они подошли к лавке, подходившей под описание, которое дал Рей последний торговец. Стены лавки были покрыты листами металла — дырявыми и покоробленными, словно их сорвали с обшивки боевых кораблей, и куда ни взглянуть — всюду на столах было разложено всевозможное экзотическое оружие. Когда Рей вошла, ей подумалось, что продавец, должно быть, ушёл на обед, но тут она услышала вежливое покашливание у стеллажа с боеприпасами.

— Прошу прощения, — торопливо извинилась Рей, которая приняла владелицу лавки за приступочку с покрывалом. — Вы Д'артма?

— Купить что-то хотела? — спросила малютка.

— Вообще-то починить... Я была у полусотни разных торговцев оружием, и половина из них советовали мне найти вас.

Глаза лавочницы сверкнули интересом, и она заковыляла к прилавку. За ней по полу тащился длинный чешуйчатый хвост. Она вскарабкалась на стопку коробок, благодаря которым могла выглянуть из-под прилавка.

— Покажи.

Многословием Д'артма не отличалась. Рей сунула руку в сумку и выложила обломки меча на прилавок с такой осторожностью, будто каждый был сделан из драгоценного стекла.

Д'артма переворошила обломки когтистой лапой с таким видом, будто искала последний орешек в миске со скорлупой. Не похоже было, чтобы она трепетала над оружием, как Рей.

— Это световой меч, — сказала Д'артма, чуть подумав.

— Да, я знаю.

— Он не твой.

Рей нахмурилась.

— Разумеется, мой. Я не воровка.

— Был бы он твой, ты бы знала, как его починить, — заявила торговка.

— Ну, ладно, его мне... оставили. Джедай, который его собрал... он умер.

— Последний джедай, — покивала Д'артма. — Люк Скайуокер. Это у него ты украла?

— Я не крала, — возразила Рей, и Би-би-восемь присоединился к ней негодующими писками.

Малютка пожала плечами.

— Его не починить. Такое не под силу даже лучшему оружейнику Кел'Шаббола — а это я. Твои кайбер-кристаллы треснули, и даже замена на новые не поможет. Только джедай может привести их в действие.

Рей вздохнула, поняв, что угробила на этой планете кучу времени.

— Так что же мне делать? — спросила она.

— Есть и другие, исправные световые мечи, по большей части в руках богатых коллекционеров. Можешь попробовать спереть ещё один.

— Я не воровка!

Было трудно избавиться от чувства, что о тебя вытерли ноги, всю дорогу к докам, где на дозаправке стоял "Сокол" в ожидании давно просроченного ремонта теплостойких щитков у кормы, куда СИД-кам посчастливилось раз или два попасть. Рей сразу направилась в трюм, где она обустроила себе лежанку (в мягких капсулах спальных кают ей никогда не было удобно) и вывалила содержимое сумки на пол. Обломки меча застучали по полу, и Рей удручённо переворошила их.

Починить было бы не так уж сложно. Рей достаточно искусно умела чинить поломки паяльным лазером, но треснутый, выжженный кристалл было не починить. Он не просто разлетелся на части, он выглядел так, словно от перегрузки его разорвало изнутри. Две равные силы, тянувшие его к себе, прикончили его.

И если лишь джедай мог всё исправить, то Рей жутко не повезло.

Она надеялась найти что-нибудь полезное в книгах, но разобраться могла пока что только в красочных иллюстрациях — и ни одна из них не представляла из себя пошаговой инструкции о том, как собирать и чинить световые мечи. Самым близким к тому, что ей было нужно, оказалась глава с подробными изображениями чего-то смахивающего на кристаллы самых разных приглушённых цветов. Но без перевода содержания картинки не добавляли ума.

Рей пробежала рукой по волосам и села на пятки. Поймала взгляд Би-би-восемь и лишь пожала плечами в ответ.

— Может, я просто зря трачу время?

Би-би-восемь чуть помолчал, водя линзой с неё на обломки меча и обратно. Видимо, так он вежливо ответил "да".

— Я стараюсь, только... я не знаю, что мне положено сделать, — вздохнула она. — Как мне стать джедаем без светового меча? При этом, чтобы починить его, я должна быть джедаем. И вдобавок мне нужен наставник, но никого не осталось — а ведь даже Люк смог стать джедаем только после обучения... Ответов, кроме как в этих книгах, мне искать негде, а я их даже прочесть не могу!

Рей посмотрела на стопочку старинных фолиантов около лежанки.

— Интересно, сложно ли создать программу, которая может переводить с мёртвых языков?..

Ответом Би-би-восемь на этот вопрос стало насмешливое пиликанье, так что Рей отбросила эту мысль и пошла обратно в рубку. Судя по наполнившим корабль стукам и зубодробильному скрежету, начались ремонтные работы на обшивке корпуса. Рей плюхнулась в кресло пилота и с некоторым облегчением отметила, что на панели мигает сигнал пропущенного вызова. Кто-то звал её из глубин космоса, пока она ходила, и похоже, это был позывной Финна. Рей сразу переключила частоту, с нетерпением ожидая услышать его голос.

Но ответил кто-то другой. Ей сообщили, что Финн подойти не может и что они не могут подтвердить или опровергнуть, ушёл ли он на задание или просто в душ. Рей отключилась с разочарованным вздохом. Стуки молотков и визги дрелей эхом отдавались в пустых помещениях корабля, в диссонансе с медленными ударами её сердца.

Она чуть снова не пропустила вновь зажёгшийся на панели сигнал. Би-би-восемь даже пришлось слегка въехать ей в ногу, чтобы чуть встряхнуть, и как только Рей увидела зажёгшуюся кнопку, она хлопнула по ней ладонью и воскликнула: "Приём!" — откровенно отчаянным тоном человека, компанию которому составляют одни дроиды да торговцы.

— Рей? — Голос Роуз потрескивал сквозь расстояние, но ошибиться было невозможно. — Мне сказали, ты звонила. Как ты?

— Ой... Да всё хорошо, — сказала Рей, хотя чувствовала, что кривит душой. — Как у вас дела?

— Ну, сама понимаешь. Секретная информация.

— Точно.

Роуз тоскливо вздохнула.

— Жаль, что ты не можешь вернуться домой, Рей. Знаешь, вокруг меня совсем нету девушек. То есть, женщины-то есть, но они все или связистки, или дипломаты, или пилоты... половина из них не отличит один конец каталитического конвертера от другого.

— А мне сейчас меняют теплоизоляцию, — сказала Рей.

— Так вот откуда шум? Попроси их взглянуть на выпускной коллектор гиперпривода. Когда я последний раз его видела, то заметила, что его надо заменить. Дорого, правда...

— М-м. Может, полечу на Джакку и начну собирать детали — наверняка через неделю-другую найду что-нибудь приличное.

Роуз на том конце ненадолго умолкла.

— Ты же не собираешься в самом деле вернуться на Джакку? Финн ужасно тревожится по этому поводу — всё говорит, ты вечно твердила об этом и даже отказалась работать с Самим Ханом Соло, потому что собиралась вернуться.

— Да не собираюсь я на Джакку, — невесело хмыкнула Рей. Хотя эта мысль приходила ей в голову, и не раз. И отныне этому ничто не мешало.

— Хорошо... Хотя я понимаю. Я иногда думаю о том, чтобы слетать на Малый Хейз. Мы с Пейдж оттуда родом. Как я ненавидела там всё, передать тебе не могу. Каждый день просыпалась там в страхе. И всё равно подумываю снова побывать.

— Почему? — спросила Рей.

Ей было понятно это чувство — стремление, — но однажды она согласилась, что не стоит ему поддаваться. Все, от Хана до Маз и Финна, говорили ей никогда не возвращаться.

— Я всё вспоминаю некоторых людей, кто остался там, думаю, сильно ли всё изменилось и... как глубоко я смогу засунуть свой гаечный ключ Надзирателю в задницу. Это он решал, кто из детей будет горбатиться в шахте, кто пойдёт в штурмовики, а кого отдать в домашнее рабство. Это он определил нас с Пейдж на свою кухню.

— На Джакку тоже такие были, — сказала Рей, вспоминая Платта и прочих бригадиров, не заслуживающих, чтобы их имена остались в памяти.

— Они недостойны воспоминаний, — сказала Роуз. — У тебя точно всё хорошо? Голос у тебя какой-то странный.

— С мечом сплошные незадачи, и я устала, — ответила Рей. — Продолжим завтра?

— Конечно. Я всегда тут... никогда никуда не летаю.

Рей отключилась и пошла смотреть, как продвигается ремонт снаружи, изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимание на быстро нарастающую головную боль. Прошёл ещё час, прежде чем она осталась довольна результатом и больше не опасалась, что "Сокол" превратится в огненный шар, когда попытается покинуть атмосферу планеты. К этому времени почти стемнело. Рей вернулась на "Сокол" и сказала Би-би-восемь, что пойдёт освежится.

Душевая на "Соколе" оказалась тесной комнатушкой. До сих пор никто не рассказывал Рей, как пользоваться душем: это была одна из тех вещей, которой, как все считали, умел пользоваться каждый. Из-за нехватки воды душ на Джакку был нелепой роскошью, которой мало кто предавался, и Рей выросла, зная лишь один способ мыться: с помощью ведра, табуретки и тоненького куска мыла. Это стало укоренившейся привычкой.

Она пошла в душевую и с помощью душевой лейки наполовину наполнила ведро, которое захватила из камбуза. Затем села на пол и оттёрла каждый дюйм тела намыленной тряпицей, то и дело окуная её в ведро, чтобы зачерпнуть пены. С особенным тщанием она оттёрла ноги, просветы между пальцами, а оттуда стала двигаться наверх. Это был обряд расслабления. Добравшись до головы, она намочила волосы и принялась старательно втирать мыло во влажные пряди, пока они не стали скользкими и уличная пыль не начала отходить. Затем Рей проделала обратный путь по телу.

Когда намыленные пальцы пробежали между ног, она замедлила движения и закрыла глаза. Почувствовала, как по телу разливается тепло, и вздохнула под собственными прикосновениями. Она сосредоточилась на сладком чувстве, которое свернулось клубком внизу живота; последние тревоги дня отпускали её. У неё было не так много опыта, которым могло бы воспользоваться воображение, — разве что романы и журналы, которые она покупала на рынках Джакку, поэтому Рей представила себе то, что всегда представляла с тех пор, как была совсем юной: героев, прикосновения которых описывались как "огненные" и голоса которых взметали в женских душах первобытные порывы.

Рей представила, как её трогают и гладят руки, большие и тёплые, надёжные, полные нежной силы. Представила поцелуй. Представила, что он такой, как описывала Роуз: если настоящий, то что-то отзовётся во всём теле. Ей захотелось развести ладони по крепкой широкой груди, а потом запустить пальцы в шелковистые волны мягких чёрных волос...

Это был Бен. Она думала о Бене.

Она запоздало осознала свою ошибку, ощутив тот особенный сдвиг в сознании, когда ожил знакомый канал. Рей резко схватила ведро, опрокинула себе на голову остывшую воду и уже тянулась за полотенцем, не дожидаясь, пока с неё стечёт пена. Быстро обернув полотенце вокруг влажного тела, она бросилась вон из душевой и огляделась.

Она увидела только Би-би-восемь, который с виноватым видом оторвался от её сумки, в которой рылся своими металлическими клешнями.

— Есть кто? — позвала она в надежде, что никто не ответит.

Она прислушалась к тишине корабля, а затем — к тому, что могло подсказать ей собственное ощущение Силы. Вероятно, она ошиблась и связь вовсе не установилась: сейчас она казалась совершенно безжизненной. Может, во всём виновата её подозрительность, но Рей могла поклясться...

Впрочем, теперь это уже не важно, сказала она себе и бросила на Би-би-восемь укоряющий взгляд.

— Если тянет пошарить у меня в сумке, просто попроси. Для дроидов там ничего интересного нет.

В ответ Би-би-восемь поднял вверх расчёску — подарок Роуз. Дроида, не обладающего собственной шевелюрой, этот предмет очень заинтересовал.

— Могу поклясться, — пробормотала она, забрала расчёску и пошла к трюму, где её ждала постель.

Лишь обсохнув и натянув свободную блузу, Рей почувствовала себя уверенней. Она села на свою простую лежанку и принялась расчёсывать влажные волосы.

Спать здесь было неплохо. Двигатели прогревали трюм, места было предостаточно, а обстановка напоминала Рей её убежище на Джакку с его уродливыми металлическими стенами.

Тут канал открылся снова, и Рей, мигнув, уставилась на Кайло Рена, который стоял рядом с её постелью.

Она поймала его взгляд и заметила, как быстро он отвёл глаза. Внутри всё оборвалось.

— Что ты успел увидеть? — прошептала она.

Он уставился вдаль, пожёвывая щёку изнутри.

— Не так чтоб много. Почти ничего, можно сказать, — ответил он.

— О, нет... нет, нет, нет, нет. — Согнувшись, она спрятала лицо в ладони. Почему корабль не может взроваться и угробить её на месте? — Убирайся и оставь меня в покое, я сейчас заплачу. 

— Не принимай близко к сердцу, — сказал он, снова обращая к ней взор. — Это должно было когда-то случиться. Забудь и всё.

Ему легко было говорить, а Рей пришлось повернуться лицом к стене, чтобы скрыть волну краски, залившей лицо. Она яростно чесала волосы в надежде, что он скоро уйдёт, тем более что на ней по-прежнему была лишь одна блуза, едва прикрывавшая попу и ноги. Хотя глупо было волноваться из-за обнажённых ног после того, что он только что мог видеть.

— Где ты сегодня была? — услышала она вопрос.

— Что? — Расчёска замерла в волосах.

— Я видел тебя сегодня, ты как будто торговалась и разговаривала на каком-то языке...

Рей обрадовалась смене темы и постаралась припомнить. Она и правда видела его мельком в толпе на рынке; он был мрачен и задумчив, и она была рада, что он не подошёл.

— Это был гренческий... Не могу сказать, что разговариваю на нём свободно, но гренческие торговцы прилетали на Джакку в зимний сезон, а они часто не разговаривают на основном.

— Если ты так легко схватываешь языки, почему бьёшься над джедайскими книгами?

Расчёска царапнула голову, и Рей зашипела от боли.

— Полагаю, потому что они написаны, — промямлила она. — У меня... у меня чтение написанного идёт с трудом. Меня никто никогда не учил ни читать, ни писать.

В его голосе она услышала оторопь.

— Ты не умеешь читать?

— Ну разумеется, я умею читать! — возмутилась она, повернувшись к нему со свирепым взглядом. — Я сама научилась — но умею читать только на основном галактическом.

— Я мог бы дать тебе черновики тех старых программ, которые я писал, — продолжал Кайло. — Те, которые я когда-то использовал для книг.

— В самом деле?

— Да. — Он будто принимал решение. — Если бы ты дала мне позывной "Сокола", я бы мог тебе их переслать...

— А потом отслеживал бы меня повсюду, куда бы я ни отправилась, — нет, спасибо.

— Так, значит, мою помощь ты не примешь, а сама, я так понимаю, всё ищешь и не можешь найти кого-то другого, кто сможет... Что дальше? Будешь разыскивать оружейников, кто починил бы тебе клинок? Может, этим ты сегодня занималась... Сберегу тебе время — тот старый меч не исправить никому. Тебе надо придумать, как с большей пользой потратить время.

— Может, мне вернуться на Джакку и вновь заняться собиранием лома, — с горечью сказала она. — Потому что я не имею ни малейшего понятия, что мне делать со всем этим временем.

— Так почему не летишь на Джакку?

Рей вскинулась.

— Ты издеваешься? Джакку — чистый ад. Мне там делать нечего.

— А как насчёт твоих родителей?

Рей почувствовала, как ногти вонзились ей в ладони.

— Они умерли, — напомнила она ему. — Ты сам так сказал.

Её глубоко ранили те слова Кайло — и тем более глубоко, что это была правда, которую он почерпнул из её собственного разума. Она и так это знала, просто ей удавалось обманывать себя более десяти лет.

— Но тебя это по-прежнему тревожит, так ведь? У тебя ещё остаются вопросы.

— Я всю жизнь прожила на Джакку. Если бы там находились ответы, я бы уже давно их знала.

— Но теперь ты знаешь, какие вопросы задать.

— Мне никаких новых ответов не надо...

— Как звали твою мать? — спросил Кайло.

Рей прекратила расчёсываться и уткнулась взглядом в стену. Ей казалось, она знала ответ на этот вопрос когда-то давно, но сейчас уже не была уверена.

— Как твоя фамилия? У тебя были братья, сёстры? Сколько им заплатили? Во сколько они тебя оценили?

— Есть вещи, которые я знать не хочу, — прошептала она.

— Ты всё ещё застряла в прошлом, я это чувствую. Не отпускаешь. Так отправляйся на Джакку и выясни правду о себе, даже если это больно. Правда о себе... дарит свободу.

Казалось, он говорил от души, и Рей с любопытством посмотрела на Кайло.

— Какая правда подарила свободу тебе?

— Когда мне было примерно столько, сколько тебе сейчас, я узнал правду, которую мои родные скрывали от меня и всей галактики с тех пор, когда меня ещё не было на свете; что Дарт Вейдер был не просто чудищем давней войны; он был моим дедом. После этого всё обрело смысл. Взгляды, которые кидали на меня родные, мысли, которые меня одолевали... У всего этого была причина, и она привнесла смысл, в котором мне отказывали до того дня.

По спине у Рей пробежал холодок. Он описывал своё падение, а не освобождение. Впрочем, она не была уверена, что из него вышел бы человек получше, останься правда сокрыта от него. Бороться с тьмой и наводить ужас, не понимая причины, вряд ли было просто.

Кайло сделал шаг к ней и сел на корточки. Даже в таком положении он возвышался над ней.

— Кто купил тебя?

— Существо по имени Ункар Платт, — сказала она, глядя на складки его рукавов, напоминающие тщательно уложенные слои бронепластин.

— Значит, ему известна правда.

— Я уже спрашивала его, но он только смеялся. Он никогда не скажет мне правду.

— Но теперь ты знаешь, как изъять правду прямо из разума, — подсказал он ей. — Ты больше не мусорщица. Ты девушка, обладающая огромной силой.

Она подняла глаза, встретилась с ним взглядом и увидела что-то вроде уважения к ней и восхищения, которое распространялось, похоже, и на её ноги. Она увидела, как его взгляд скользнул к ним, а затем сообразила, что Кайло сидел так близко, что она могла сосчитать горстку родинок, рассыпанных по его лицу.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я смогу выяснить, что случилось с ними, спустя столько времени? — спросила она его.

Его глаза скользнули обратно к её лицу.

— Я думаю, ты можешь сделать всё, что захочешь.

Чего она по-настоящему хотела — это подчинить его сознание и заставить его услышать голос разума и сострадания... но это была шальная мысль. Он определённо умел польстить, когда хотел, и, хоть она понимала, что физически он не здесь, её чувства совершенно обманывались. Рей обнаружила, что смотрит на его губы и думает о том разговоре с Роуз о поцелуях и о том, каково это — прижаться губами к губам другого человека.

Кайло мягко отстранился и встал на ноги.

— Спокойной ночи, Рей.

— Спокойной ночи, — эхом отозвалась она и почувствовала, как чуть качнулась, будто какая-то сила потянула её за ним.

Когда она вновь подняла глаза, его уже не было, трюм был пуст, если не считать её саму и какие-то старые контейнеры.

Рей последний раз провела рукой по волосам и устроилась в постели. Но уснуть было трудно из-за этой незнакомой беспокойной энергии, которая никак не хотела рассеиваться и от которой голова шла кругом: лица старых врагов с Джакку, новые друзья — и куда всё же на этой шкале отнести лицо Кайло Рена?


	6. Воспоминание

До боли знакомая волна жара ударила Рей, как только автоматическая дверь, превратившись в трап, опустилась в песчаное море. Рей не скучала по жгучему пеклу пустыни и успела привыкнуть к тому, как холодно в других частях галактики по сравнению с Джакку, однако приятная телу температура была, в её представлении, несколько выше, чем для многих. Свободно обернув вокруг головы и плеч льняной палантин, Рей спустилась по скату со своим стареньким шестом в руке и внимательно осмотрелась. Застава Ниима развалилась впереди, как груда мусора, которую едва разглядишь среди разбросанных вокруг обломков кораблей. Наползающие с запада коричневые облака говорили о том, что к ночи нагрянет песчаная буря.

Рей направилась к поселению, всё ещё до конца не уверившись, что поступает правильно. Ещё не поздно передумать. Решение она принимала мучительно, подолгу ворочаясь без сна три ночи подряд. У неё была тысяча уважительных причин не возвращаться на Джакку, и она перебрала в голове их все, но, тем не менее, отчего-то оказалась тут. Трудность заключалась не в том, что она свалила отсюда в неприглядных обстоятельствах и оттого сейчас была вынуждена прятать «Тысячелетний сокол» за дюной и тайком пробираться в поселение. Всё дело было в том, как долго она потом боролась с собой, прежде чем поняла, что здесь ей находиться ни к чему.

Но тут оставались ответы, которые были нужны ей позарез.

Прикрыв палантином лицо, она прошла через заставу, надеясь, что её не узнают. По пути встретила несколько новых лиц, но по большей части попадались старые знакомые — ровно там же, где были, когда она покинула Джакку. Продавец воды так и маячил у своей водокачки, погавкивая на нового подмастерья, который уронил капли воды мимо бидонов. Констебль Зувио всё так же бродил дозором, и, вероятно, его по-прежнему стоило обходить стороной, даже если не нарушаешь правил. Рей замедлила шаг у прилавков торговцев ломом. Здесь, как и раньше, толклись собиратели — в основном дети, по локоть в технической смазке и дёгте: скребли и разбирали детали на запчасти. Рей посмотрела на свои ладони, всё ещё мозолистые и испачканные в несмываемой грязи с тех дней, что она провела на этих скамьях.

— Неплохая маскировка, Рей.

Рей резко обернулась — сзади к ней подходило крупное существо с массивным грузом лома за спиной.

— Ох, привет, Диик, — выдохнула она и отпустила прикрывавший лицо край палантина. — На чём я попалилась?

— Шест. Общие очертания. И на том, что другие уже рассказали, как видели тебя. — Диик медленно моргал, глядя на неё. — Шла бы ты отсюда. Платт уже раз двадцать объявлял награду за твою голову за кражу того корабля.

— Где Ункар Платт?

Оттуда, где она стояла, была видна расположенная в центре заставы лавка, но окошко было закрыто заслонкой, и лишь парочка прихлебателей Платта слонялись рядом без дела.

— Ты ж его знаешь… он всегда где-то неподалёку.

Диик потащился дальше, а Рей внимательно осмотрелась. У Платта было много местечек, где он укрывался от полуденной жары. Хотя если верно то, что рассказал Диик, молва о её возвращении дойдёт до него быстро. Она побрела дальше между старыми, знакомыми ей до последней царапины прилавками. Прежде у неё никогда не было времени, чтобы вот так бесцельно бродить; через торговые ряды она проходила всегда только по пути к пункту приёма лома или обратно — искать ещё детали. У неё никогда не было ни денег, ни времени, чтобы остановиться и покопаться в красивых безделушках, попавшихся собирателям в пустыне. Все торговцы знали её в лицо, но теперь в их взгляде сквозило нечто новое.

Она больше не была одной из них, и им это было известно. Старухи, которые обычно кивали ей, теперь просто смотрели в упор; сборщики лома, с которыми она проработала бок о бок многие годы, отворачивались. Её старый мир нисколько не напоминал пару разношенных ботинок: она не вписывалась. Она изменилась.

Рей остановилась у прилавка с ювелирными украшениями и мелочёвкой из помещений экипажа старого имперского корабля: браслеты, зеркальца, медали за отличную службу. Одна подвеска привлекла особое внимание Рей: она была похожа на ту, что при ней носил Люк; что-то вроде кристалла на серебряной цепочке. Рей осторожно прикоснулась к украшению.

Торговка за прилавком сузила глаза, глядя на Рей.

— Заплатить есть чем? — спросила она.

Рей подняла взгляд.

— Я бы не стала обменивать настоящие деньги на твой мусор, Мари, — сказала она.

— Ты ведь продала тот корабль?

— Нет.

Мари цокнула языком.

— Ну и дура, — вздохнула она и перевела взгляд куда-то ей за спину. — Не стоило тебе возвращаться, Рей.

Мари отвернулась, сделав вид, что занялась упрятанным под прилавок товаром, и тут большая ладонь опустилась на плечо Рей и развернула её. Вокруг собралась кучка сборщиков лома — с каменными, напряжёнными лицами. Она их сразу же узнала: эта банда напрямую подчинялась Ункару Платту.

— Платт хочет с тобой поговорить, — сказал один из них, по-прежнему как тисками сжимая ей плечо рукой.

— Какое совпадение, — ответила она. — Я тоже хотела с ним поговорить.

Рывок, толчок — она была вынуждена двинуться с места, зажатая со всех сторон мужчинами с намерением не дать ей сбежать. Её провели через базар к доку на окраине заставы. Встречные, завидя их, отводили глаза и убирались прочь с дороги. Констебль Зувио свирепо сверлил их взглядом, пока они шли мимо, но поделать ничего не мог. Рей не звала на помощь. Она позволила препроводить себя к огромному грузовому кораблю, не сходившему с места много лет: сколько она себя помнила на Джакку, в нём размещался один из игровых клубов Платта.

Едва они вошли внутрь, напускное бесстрастие слетело, и кто-то сорвал с её спины шест, одновременно пихнув Рей на пол. Дверь плотно закрылась, жар и свет пустыни угасли, и Рей очутилась в гулком тёмном помещении, наполненном вонью дыма и выпивки. Мусорщики окружили её, и Рей уловила нарастающее напряжение. Они хотели бить, пинать и лупить её до крови, рвать волосы клоками и плевать ей в лицо.

Когда-то Рей использовала всю смекалку и хитрость, чтобы не попадать в такие переделки. Вероятность оказаться загнанной в угол без какой-либо защиты пугала её настолько, что она покинула заставу и нашла пристанище как можно дальше от неё в развалюхе с дверью, которая закрывалась на замок. Сейчас Рей не понимала собственных чувств, они тонули в свирепой злобе мужчин вокруг неё. Рей взирала на них в слабом недоумении и запоздало сообразила, что среди окружившей её оравы один человек стоял неподвижно и бесстрастно смотрел на неё.

— Бен… — выдохнула она.

Она угадала летящий удар за долю секунды до того, как почувствовала его. Боль пронзила лоб, и Рей чуть снова не распласталась по полу. Схватившись за голову, она нашла глазами ударившего — он возвышался над ней, сжимая в руках её собственный шест. Он снова замахнулся.

— Погоди, — пробурчал голос из-за их спин. — Она будет ваша позже, вместе с тремя дополнительными пайками каждому, как и обещано.

Мужчины рассеялись, оставив её один на один не с кем иным, как Ункаром Платтом. Он восседал за одним из игровых столов, без щитков, которые надевал снаружи для защиты чувствительной кожи от жгучего солнца. В мясистом кулаке Платт сжимал короткий металлический прут с чем-то похожим на электрод. Рей села прямей и спокойно встретила его взгляд.

— Я всегда хорошо обращался с тобой, Рей, — сказал Платт. — Лучше, чем с остальными. А ты отплатила мне, угнав мой корабль.

Рей нечего было на это возразить. Хорошенькое дело — он злился из-за корабля, который тоже сам угнал. И бесполезно было заводить спор о том, что выбор у неё был невелик: погибать или угнать корабль. Платт наверняка заявил бы: подыхай, а его собственность не тронь.

— Где он? — рявкнул он; по его лицу потекли капли слизи.

— Корабль? Примерно в полумиле к востоку отсюда, за дюной.

Ункар Платт откинулся назад, разглядывая её с явным удивлением.

— Ты привела его назад?

— Мимолётный визит, — сказала она. — Скоро отбываю на нём.

Зычный смех Платта отдался эхом в помещении, у Рей даже уши заболели.

— Ты же не думаешь, что и правда улетишь? Корабль принадлежит мне. Ты принадлежишь мне.

Рей охватила злость, какой она в жизни не испытывала.

— Я не принадлежу тебе, — прошипела она.

— Если б не я, ты давно была бы покойницей, девочка, — сказал Платт, рассматривая электрический прут с будничным интересом. — По одной лишь причине эти парни не трогали тебя все эти годы — потому что я так сказал. По одной лишь причине ты была накормлена — потому что я кормил тебя, даже когда ты приносила мне отборное дерьмо. А так присоединилась бы ко всем прочим девчонкам твоего пошиба в кантинах и бесчестилась за кредиты, и по одной лишь причине с тобой этого не сталось — потому что я позволил. — Он снова всхрюкнул со смехом, уставив на неё прут. — Теперь можешь попрощаться с моим покровительством, Рей. Благодарю тебя за то, что вернула украденное, но я больше не могу тебе доверять. Как только мои парни всласть позабавятся с тобой, я продам тебя в бордель. Какая жалость. Ты была такой хорошей сборщицей.

Рей поднялась на ноги с трясущимися от ярости руками.

— Ты не владеешь мной, — прошептала она. — И никогда не владел.

Он фыркнул, и от этого отвратительного звука заколебались его складки.

— Я купил тебя, и ты должна быть благодарна…

— Благодарна?! — взорвалась Рей.

— Любой другой давным-давно попользовался бы тобой и выбросил, но моя доброта к тебе была единственным, что…

— Заткнись! — ощерилась Рей и вскинула в его сторону ладонь с согнутыми пальцами.

Платт умолк. Он открывал и закрывал рот, но не издавал ни звука. Он с силой ударил несколько раз по горлу, словно надеясь выбить то, что перекрыло воздух, а затем обратил водянистые глаза к Рей и недоверчиво уставился на неё.

— Так-то лучше, — одобрительно заметил Кайло.

— Я пришла сюда не затем, чтобы слушать, как ты болтаешь о своей доброте, которая состояла только в том, что ты сделал мою жизнь не сущим адом, но близким к этому, — сказала Рей. — У меня есть вопросы, и на этот раз ты ответишь мне.

Она отпустила его горло и услышала его свистящее дыхание, когда к нему вернулся голос.

— Что это… что ты со мной сделала? — хватал ртом воздух Платт.

— Ты купил меня. У кого? — спросила Рей.

Платт сжал кулаки и встал, отбросив стул, на котором сидел. Роста он был немаленького и даже на расстоянии возвышался над Рей.

— Явилась сюда и чего-то требуешь?! Какая наглость!

Он замахнулся электропрутом, но в тот же миг орудие выскочило у него из руки и, пролетев через всё помещение, очутилось в поднятой руке Рей.

Она выставила прут ему навстречу.

— Кто продал меня? — крикнула она.

— Отдай немедленно, Рей! — проревел он в ответ.

Кайло смотрел на это и только головой качал.

— Зря тратишь время. Он создание простое, ничего, кроме грубой силы и запугивания не понимает. Разговаривать с ним бесполезно.

— Расскажи мне, что я хочу узнать, — предупреждающе произнесла Рей.

— А не то — что? — прорычал Платт.

— Покажи ему, — предложил ей Кайло.

Рей бросила на него взгляд, озадаченная тем, как просто это могло бы быть. Она ощутила, словно что-то билось внутри неё, стремясь вырваться наружу, натягивая почти перетёртый поводок — Кайло хотел, чтобы он порвался у него на глазах. Она понимала, что ему надо. Она понимала, что этого делать нельзя. И в то же время, вот он, Платт, стоит прямо перед ней, воплощая в себе всё, что она ненавидела на Джакку, всё, что она ненавидела в себе, — стоит, преграждая ей путь к правде, терзавшей её целую жизнь.

Но в тот миг, когда она оторвала взгляд от Платта, он воспользовался этим и бросился на неё. Рей резко двинула запястьем и отшвырнула его в стену.

От грохота, с которым упала внушительная туша Платта, покачнулся, должно быть, весь корабль, — двери в трюм скользнули вверх, и внутрь снова хлынули мусорщики. Потребовалось мгновение, чтобы они разглядели на полу ошеломлённого Платта, схватились за свои дрыны и молотки и пошли на Рей.

И больше никаких рассуждений. Рей разворачивалась и била, уклоняясь от смертельных ударов и калечащих пинков, со всей яростью борясь за жизнь. Прут вышибли из её руки ловким ударом по запястью, и Рей кинулась на парня, посмевшего вооружиться её собственным шестом. Она в считанные секунды вырвала шест у него из рук, стукнула одного, не глядя, через голову, и пихнула в живот другого. Ещё один пошёл на неё с заострённым молотком, и как в тумане Рей выхватила с бедра бластер и застрелила его, попав промеж глаз.

Тело упало на пол. Затем ещё одно. Рей ударила, закричала и направила Силу, чтобы оттолкнуть двоих, которые готовились навалиться. Когда она развернулась к мусорщику, в руках которого была одна заточка, Рей снова подняла бластер и прицелилась. И хоть он пятился от неё на четвереньках, надеясь сбежать, — нажала на спусковой крючок.

Стало тихо, и только сердце гулким стуком отзывалось у неё в ушах.

Рей оглянулась, готовая отбиваться дальше… но больше никого не осталось. Все, кто не лежал убитым или в полубессознательном состоянии, удрали, и теперь никто не отделял её от Ункара Платта, который всё ещё сидел, привалившись к стене, и яростно смотрел на неё с бессильной злобой.

Она направила бластер в его сторону.

— Расскажи мне всё, что знаешь, о моей семье, — сказала она с убийственным спокойствием, которого и близко не ощущала внутри, где бушевала раскалённая буря.

Платт оскалил зубы.

— Я не доставлю тебе… удовольствия, — прохрипел он.

Тень Кайло упала на её вытянутую руку.

— Если он тебе не даст, возьми сама, — просто сказал он.

Рей лишь раз совершала такое — с самим Кайло — и надеялась, что ей никогда не придётся этого повторять. Но Платт — это другое. Платт — мразь. Рей вытянула в его сторону свободную руку и, сузив свой фокус Силы почти до размеров иглы, пробурилась в слабый разум, завёрнутый в такое самомнение и обманчивое чувство собственной важности, что поначалу можно было ошибочно счесть его волю сильной. Но воля Платта тут же поддалась, а сам он извивался и стонал от боли и ужаса от вторжения.

— Мои родители… кем они были? — спросила Рей.

Стоило ей нажать, как разум Платта услужливо выдал воспоминания. Тощий мужчина… некогда красивое лицо увяло, пагубные привычки вылились в ранние морщины на лице и седину. У него было имя. Платт хорошо знал этого человека. Каждый месяц, а то и чаще он приходил и променивал что-нибудь в счёт уплаты долгов. Сначала отдал украшения жены, потом семейные реликвии и утварь, продал одежду и добрый скот, а после принёс бумаги на право владения землёй и скромной фермой. И когда наконец у него ничего не осталось, кроме корабля и дочери, то продал дочь.

Рей чувствовала, как крупные слёзы скользят по щекам.

— Что с ним стало?..

Далеко он не ушёл. Девчонка Платту была не особо нужна, ему был нужен корабль. Той же ночью он послал свою банду следом за шаттлом, улетевшим в город. Через несколько часов они вернулись с кораблём, деньгами, уплаченными Платтом за девочку, и свежей лужей крови, которую надо было смыть, прежде чем привести корабль в порядок и продать.

Всю свою жизнь Рей ждала человека, который погиб спустя всего несколько часов после прощания.

Она безвольно уронила руку. Сквозь слёзы Рей даже почти не видела Платта.

— Ты приказал его убить, — прошептала она. — Мою мать ты тоже убил?

Ункар Платт оскалился с пеной на губах.

— Это он убил твою мать, — прорычал он. — Она отказалась подписать бумаги, так что он похоронил её на том жалком клочке земли и продал его мне, пока её тело ещё не успело остыть!

Рей с яростью ринулась назад в его разум, чтобы отыскать правду. Он не лгал. Она увидела женщину, измождённую голодом и трудом, с длинными волосами, заплетёнными в тонкую косу. Платт никогда с ней не разговаривал, видел её только издалека: она вечно отчитывала свою малышку за то, что та задаёт слишком много вопросов, хочет играть, хочет домой. Однажды её муж пришёл продать ферму, а отсутствие жены объяснил тем, что она уехала навестить родных. Но когда ферма перешла во владение Платта, свежевырытая могила сказала ему всё.

Кто знает, где сейчас покоится тело её отца… Его выбросили из шлюза где-то над широкой пустыней на пир диким зверям.

— Ты украл меня, — сказала она. — Как украл всё, чем владеешь. Ты лишил мою семью всего!

— Семью разрушил Джулен — а тебе оказал величайшую услугу, отдав мне!

Палец Рей дёрнулся на спусковом крючке бластера. О, как ей хотелось нажать на него и воздать этому мерзкому существу за все страдания, что он причинил за свою долгую подлую жизнь.

Она почувствовала на себе пристальный, горящий взгляд Кайло — он ждал, что она будет делать дальше.

Сделав над собой огромное усилие, дрожащей рукой Рей опустила бластер дулом в пол.

— Если ещё когда-нибудь ты или твои люди начнут преследовать меня, я вернусь и в следующий раз прикончу тебя без колебаний, — глухо сказала она.

Рей развернулась и быстро вышла из трюма на улицу, назад на слепящее солнце. Казалось, она не видела белого света неделю, и каким бы горячим ни был воздух, ничто не могло прогнать холод у неё внутри.

Перед ней, преграждая путь, стоял Кайло.

— Тебе стоило его прикончить, — произнёс он, и в голосе его звучала озадаченность тем, что она так не поступила. — Никто бы не стал по нему скучать.

Рей прикрыла глаза.

— Мне надо побыть одной. Пожалуйста. Просто оставь меня в покое.

Она побежала вперёд — прямо на него и сквозь него — и так и бежала дальше.

***

Рей привыкла к одиночеству. Когда ей было шестнадцать, причудливый каприз джаккуской зимы принёс песчаную бурю, которая длилась почти неделю. Рей давно усвоила, что на зиму нужны припасы, и в предыдущие месяцы она старательно откладывала половину пайков, чтобы в трудные времена еды было в достатке. Когда налетела буря, она задраила люк своего пристанища и устроилась поудобнее. Больше никаких путешествий на заставу, никаких вылазок на «кладбище» на поиски уцелевших деталей. Оставалось только пережидать бурю.

С утра до ночи выл ветер и песок скрёб внешние стенки старого АТ-АТ, служившего ей укрытием. Чтобы не скучать, Рей чинила обувь и дочитывала различные руководства по пилотажу. Информация в них была изложена суховато, но зато чтение прекрасно навевало сон. Когда ей надоедало учиться, она доставала потёртый старенький голопад, который выменяла когда-то на дюраниевый лом; в него были загружены сотни старых романов и рассказов с продолжением. Раньше Рей сомневалась в их ценности, но сейчас могла с уверенностью сказать, что выгоднее сделки она в жизни не заключала. Голопад стоял у её постели, и каждый вечер она погружалась в новую историю.

Некоторые напоминали сказки, которые рассказывали всем детям на Джакку: про демонов, которые живут в сердце планеты и плачут стеклянными слезами, потому что не могут создавать жизнь. В других, по-видимому, настоящие события переплетались с выдумкой — такими были истории с продолжением, в которых рассказывалось о падении Империи благодаря отважному и могущественному Люку Скайуокеру и бравым бойцам Сопротивления. Эти рассказы она обожала больше всего, хотя в чем-то они были настолько невероятными, что — Рей подозревала — большая часть из них была небылицами. Её любимым героем была Шара Бей — лётчица-ас, которая сражалась за Сопротивление. Иногда Рей любила надевать старый шлем повстанца, найденный ею в песках, и воображала себя Шарой, которая летит в красивом построении во главе эскадрильи, подбив Звезду смерти.

Когда Рей стала постарше, ей начали нравиться другие истории. О любви. В них обычно рассказывалось о девушке, обладавшей какой-нибудь замечательной добродетелью: она была на редкость доброй, или умной, или красивой, — которая встречала такого же прекрасного юношу, и всё оставшееся время они сильней и сильней влюблялись друг в друга; или влюблялись друг в друга сразу же и старались преодолеть обстоятельства, которые не давали им быть вместе.

В разгар песчаной бури времени на чтение было полно. На третий день завывания ветров и песка Рей взялась за голопад и выбрала новую историю. В ней рассказывалось о дочке бедного фермера, которую остальные домочадцы не любили и в грош не ставили, зато её избалованная сводная сестра как сыр в масле каталась. Когда к ним приехал красавец Принц, которому принадлежала половина галактики и 300 дворцов, то сколько бы мачеха ни прихорашивала сестрицу, чем бы они ни пачкали лицо нелюбимой дочки, сколько бы ни рвали на ней одежду и ни пытались прикрыть её волосы вонючими тряпками и соломой, её природная красота всё равно пробивалась наружу. И ничто не помешало Принцу влюбиться в неё.

И тогда глухой ночью злая мачеха завела бедную девушку далеко-далеко и бросила её в дремучем лесу, полном духов и чудищ, чтобы они совершили то, что она сама трусила совершить, а затем вернулась домой и стала пытаться нарядить сестрицу так, чтобы Принц принял её за свою избранницу.

На этом месте Рей уронила голопад себе на грудь, и воображение унесло её почти на край звёзд. Она представила, что её оставили на Джакку по той же причине. Завистливая мачеха бросила её, но где-то там её ждёт прекрасный Принц, у которого столько денег, что ей больше никогда в жизни не придётся добывать себе пропитание, надраивая до блеска старые детали. Он ищет её, и он уже любит её всей душой, и когда наконец он найдёт её… они поцелуются.

Рей попыталась представить себе лицо прекрасного принца, но на Джакку было не так уж много представителей рода людского, а тех, кого она видала, потрепала пустыня. Да это было и не важно. Ни богатство, ни красота Принца не увлекали её так, как мысль о том, чтобы быть любимой беззаветно и всем сердцем. Об этом она и мечтала. Вот почему она обожала романтические истории о великой любви… потому что такого у неё самой никогда не было. Такого у неё может никогда и не быть. Рассказы о сражениях, убийствах и приключениях — всё это хорошо и прекрасно, но Рей достаточно было шаг ступить из своей конуры, чтобы лицезреть всё это ежедневно. А вот любовь из песчаной дюны не выкопаешь и, часами оттирая железки, не обнаружишь.

Любовь была где-то там, среди звёзд.

Пока что Рей встречалась с любовью только в своих историях из голопада. Она снова взяла его в руки и продолжила читать, пока снаружи ползли и плясали пески.

Это была неделя, в течение которой она не видела ни единой живой души.

***

Кайло мерил шагами свои покои, судорожно сжав кулаки, словно ему хотелось кого-нибудь придушить. Для экипажа «Превосходства» стояла глубокая ночь, и один из дроидов попытался напомнить Верховному лидеру, что на шесть у того назначены важные дела и надо бы отдохнуть. Дроиду не удалось увернуться от увесистого пресс-папье, которым Кайло запустил в его центральный модуль обработки, и тот укатил прочь с ошеломлённым писком. С тех пор Кайло никто не беспокоил.

Он ждал, прощупывая Силу в поисках того канала, — впрочем, он так и не выяснил, как открывать его произвольно; похоже, всё зависело от Рей. Навязываться ей, когда заблагорассудится, он не мог и был вынужден ждать, пока его не впустят.

Сохранять терпение было трудно. С той минуты, как повстречал эту девушку, он знал, сколько в ней прекрасной Тьмы, о которой она даже не догадывается. Не обладая знанием о том, что такое Свет и Тьма и что джедаи прошлого принудили бы её выбирать, она представляла собой незамутнённый сосуд Силы. Он почти потерял надежду, когда понял, что она нашла Люка Скайуокера, поскольку знал, какая обработка за этим последует.

Он надеялся как раз на такой случай, надеялся, что она уже знает, каким могуществом её может наделить ярость, ведь один раз она уже такое испытала. Он уловил это в лесу, когда она повергла его на землю и задумалась, не убить ли на месте. Она ненавидела его чистой и простой ненавистью, какой ребёнок ненавидит чудовище.

Но то, что она чувствовала к тому, кто объявил себя её владельцем, было смесью смятения и отвращения, которое росло год от года. Если бы она убила его, пока он лежал беззащитным, это был бы её первый огромный шаг к тому, чтобы принять руку Кайло.

Но она сбежала.

Кайло испустил вопль невыразимого словами разочарования и ударил кулаком в стену. Лампочки за панелью мигнули, но особых отпечатков костяшки не оставили. Панели были укреплённые, их установили после того, как в предыдущий раз он разнёс стену на куски световым мечом. Неожиданная боль в кисти тут же отвлекла его, и он опустил глаза на свою руку в перчатке, прислушиваясь к жжению и к тому, какую сосредоточенность оно в нём вызвало.

И сейчас же он почувствовал её присутствие и медленно развернулся.

Рей стояла посреди его покоев. Её ресницы заострились от высохших слёз, но она уже не плакала. Она осматривалась вокруг с приглушённой тоской, вокруг её тела хлестал сильный ветер. Он выпростал волосы из пучка, в который они были собраны до этого, и поднял с плеч чёрный льняной палантин, который теперь парусом бился в воздухе над ней.

— Рей…

Она не посмотрела на него. Где бы она ни находилась, её внимание было поглощено тем местом.

— Где ты? — спросил он.

Иногда, сосредоточившись, он мог разглядеть то, что её окружало, и людей, с которыми она вступала в разговор. Коснувшись Рей, он мог иногда увидеть то место так, словно был там с нею рядом. Но он никогда бы не счёл допустимым притронуться к ней без приглашения.

— Я на ферме, — сказала она пустым голосом.

Он нахмурился.

— Какой ферме?

— Моей ферме. Здесь я выросла… Здесь жила моя семья.

Так всё же фермерская дочка. Он даже не знал, лучше это или хуже, чем собирательница лома.

— Что ты видишь?

— Ничего. — Она с отчаянием покачала головой. — Здесь ничего нет. Если и был дом, то теперь от него ни следа… Здесь захоронено тело моей матери, но где? Не вижу отметки. Здесь ничего нет, Бен. В чём был смысл всего этого?

— Твою мать звали…?

— Лория.

— Отца?

— Джулен.

— Братьев и сестёр?

— Нет… никого. Только я, — прошептала она. — А меня зовут… меня даже не Рей зовут. Просто так меня прозвали мусорщики — из-за этого дурацкого шлема, который я носила не снимая.

— Тебя зовут Рей, — сказал он ей. — Мы сами делаем выбор в этой жизни, и ты можешь выбрать оставить старое имя позади в пыли вместе с останками твоей семьи, которая тебя не заслуживала. Теперь тебя зовут Рей.

Она быстро взглянула ему в глаза.

— Тебя зовут Бен Соло. Вот правда о том, кто ты на самом деле. Меня зовут Кира Бун. Вот кто я. Может, ты сам хочешь похоронить своё прошлое там, где его никто не найдёт, а у меня выбора не было! Его у меня забрали!

— Так вот кем ты теперь хочешь быть? Кирой Бун, дочерью разорившихся алкашей из пылевого пояса Джакку?

Она с сомнением скользнула взглядом в сторону.

— Уж лучше бы, — начала она дрожащим голосом, — уж лучше бы я никогда сюда не прилетала.

Он шагнул к ней, заставляя посмотреть на него.

— Ты сожалеешь, что узнала правду?

— От неё больно, — прошептала она.

— Так обычно бывает.

— Я думала, она освободит меня — всё прояснит, и я буду знать, что мне делать. — Её лицо сморщилось. — Я чувствую себя ещё более неприкаянной, чем когда-либо.

Она выглядела такой потерянной и одинокой, что внутри Кайло что-то дрогнуло. Он знал, что это путешествие ранит её, но не был готов сочувствовать. Он медленно протянул руку. Если бы он мог коснуться её и увидеть, что видела она, то, возможно, сумел бы разделить чувства, способность испытывать которые он сам давно потерял.

Рей увидела протянутую руку и неверно поняла его жест. Она шагнула вперёд, и внезапно её тело прижалось к нему, её руки обвили его пояс, а щека легла ему на грудь. Аромат её волос наполнил его ноздри, и только сейчас он понял, что она стоит посреди песчаной бури. Тьма спустилась на Джакку, и со всех сторон не было видно ничего, кроме хлещущего песка.

Это было ничто по сравнению с ураганом внутри него. Кайло позволил себе обхватить её руками — сначала свободно, затем крепко, словно мог защитить её от бури и страданий.

Это было слишком.

Он попытался отшагнуть, но тут обнаружил, что в его объятиях пусто, а буря исчезла. Он стоял один посреди своих покоев, часто дыша, словно только что бежал изо всех сил. Каждый мускул его тела подрагивал, и он позволил себе осесть на край кровати, чтобы попытаться унять эмоции.

Он был рад, что на самом деле её не было в комнате. Если она так действует на него, находясь на другом конце галактики, то он одновременно страшился и желал узнать, каково будет обнять эту девушку наяву.

Не сразу он прикоснулся к комм-панели у кровати.

— Вы там? — дождавшись ответа, спросил он.

— Мы засекли «Тысячелетний сокол», — произнёс голос Сафиса. — Мы можем подстеречь девушку на обратном пути и доставить её к вам.

— Нет, не трогайте её. Сейчас же возвращайтесь на «Превосходство». Посмотрим, что она предпримет дальше.


	7. Добро пожаловать домой

Смотровое окно леденило щёку. Очнувшись, она обнаружила, что половина лица онемела от холода. Рей медленно поднялась — мысли были тяжёлыми и неповоротливыми, как и всё тело. Она осмотрелась, недоумевая, как вышло, что она оказалась в колодце нижней орудийной турели и заснула под креслом стрелка на полусферическом окне из бронестекла. Под ней простиралось бесконечное море пустоты и далёких звёзд. Она продолжала смотреть вниз, пока воспоминания о предыдущем дне просачивались обратно.

Её руки и одежда всё ещё были в крапинах крови — высохших и чёрных, как россыпь отвратительных родинок. Она рассеянно почесала их. Мысли вернулись к лицам сборщиков лома, которых она сразила… впрочем, как они выглядели, она забыла; в памяти отпечатались только их оскалы и широко распахнутые от страха глаза. Об Ункаре Платте страшно было даже вспомнить. Стоило подумать о нём, как её затопило такой жаркой яростью, что стало ясно: она убьёт его, если увидит снова. Она знала, что даже не пожалеет об этом. Вовек.

Покинув пустошь, где когда-то стоял её дом, Рей вернулась к АТ-АТ, который служил ей самым долговременным пристанищем и остался не запертым и без присмотра. Все полезные припасы из него вынесли, запрятанные пайки исчезли, самые ценные детали, отложенные для себя, пропали — остались только вещи, не представляющие никакой ценности: сплетённая из сухой соломы старая кукла, повстанческий шлем, а на полу под остатками своей постели она нашла голопад с историями. Так вышло, что для неё эти предметы были дороже всего. Она прихватила их с собой на «Сокол», расставила вокруг спального места в трюме и, улетая, поняла, что на Джакку у неё наконец больше ничего не осталось.

Она рада была оказаться подальше от этой планеты, но в то же время миллионы миль отделяли её от всех и вся. В автопилот не были введены координаты. Корабль плыл как плыл.

Би-би-восемь ткнул её несколько раз, пытаясь выманить из колодца турели. Склонив голову, напомнил, что на комм-консоли её ждут сообщения от Финна и Роуз. Соврал, что гипердвигатель горит. Он даже включил свои стереодинамики, настроился на галактическую музыкальную волну и исполнил заводную композицию, которую в плохом настроении любил слушать По. Но когда музыка закончилась, Рей не пошевелилась — видимо, музыка не очень-то её увлекала. Дроид уже собирался укатить в унынии, но тут Рей наконец заговорила.

— Мне кажется, мне пела мама, — сказала она. — Я лежала, пытаясь припомнить… и не могу понять: то, что всплывает в голове, — настоящее оно или нет? Не знаю, может, возвращение на Джакку высвободило какие-то образы, а может, воображение заполняет пустоту на месте несуществующих воспоминаний. Но я помню песню. Мне кажется, я помню её голос.

Помолчав для начала, Би-би-восемь тихонько вопросительно пискнул.

— Да, наверно. Не могу же я лежать здесь вечно, — сказала Рей и, осторожно передвигаясь из-за одеревенелости во всём теле, выбралась из колодца и поплелась в сторону душевой.

Она вяло скребла пальцами, намыливая волосы и стараясь вымыть из них песчинки; потом вычищала из-под ногтей въевшуюся чёрную кровь. Наткнись на неё сейчас Кайло Рен, у неё не хватило бы сил стесняться или сердиться. Так что к лучшему, что этого не случилось. Всё время Рей тихо напевала себе под нос, пока последние полупрозрачные следы грязи не ушли в сток и вода наконец не стала чистой. Пока Рей мылась, её вещи выстирались и высушились — однако программе стирки было не под силу починить разрывы, полученные во время схватки.

За более чем десяток лет самостоятельной заботы о себе и своей одежде Рей не могла не научиться ловко обращаться с иглой и ниткой. Почти в одном нижнем белье она прошла в рубку и устроилась там, разложив тунику на коленях. Ссутулившись над ней в полумраке, она петляла иголкой по краям разрывов крохотными аккуратными, едва заметными стежками. За работой она продолжала напевать, всё ещё не в силах отвязаться от мелодии песни, которая пригрезилась ей прошлой ночью.

Довольно скоро на неё снизошло чувство, что она не одна. Кто-то тихо сидел в кресле второго пилота.

Рей бросила любопытный взгляд и увидела Кайло, который уставился куда-то в пространство, подперев кулаком щёку. Из его молчания она заключила, что он, должно быть, не один. Он походил на заскучавшего участника совещания, который силится изобразить внимание. Она перехватила его взгляд и… неизвестно почему… её губы изогнулись в лёгкой улыбке. Это было просто приветствие, где слов не надо, и выражение некоторой радости от компании другой живой души. Она опять склонила голову над работой и засновала иголкой туда-сюда, пока на зачиненном месте разрыва на плече не осталась только складочка. Затем Рей принялась за другое плечо. Там придётся сделать похожую складку.

Всё это время Кайло почти не шелохнулся. Ей показалось, она расслышала, как он тихо разговаривал с кем-то рядом, но по большей части он молчал. Рей продолжала работать и снова начала напевать в тишине. Кайло будто не заметил. Если ему это и не было по душе, он ничего не сказал — или просто не мог.

— Почему бы тебе просто не разжиться новой одеждой?

Рей бросила на него взгляд, чуть вдрогнув при звуке его голоса. Может, он и не на совещании вовсе?

— Не так чтобы у меня тут вокруг стопками лежали деньги на новую одежду, — пробубнила она, откусывая нитку.

Та одежда, что не была сшита самостоятельно из обрезков, досталась ей в подарок либо от Леи — которая заметила, как мёрзнет Рей в умеренном климате базы повстанцев, и распорядилась выдать ей подходящую куртку из «стола находок», — либо от смотрительниц Ак-То, которые любили поворчать, но были добры к ней. В промежутках между хлопотами о старом храме старушки настойчиво, с остервенелой досадой совали Люку и Рей одежду и еду, явно уверенные, что те слишком беспомощны, чтобы позаботиться о себе самостоятельно.

— Не так чтобы и я свою одежду покупал, — возразил Кайло.

Возникший в голове образ Кайло, который тащится по отливающему глянцем торговому центру одного из центральных миров, а от сумок с покупками у него топорщится плащ, выглядел прелюбопытно. Однако нетрудно было представить, как по щелчку пальцев перед ним появлялись наряды всех оттенков чёрного.

— Ну, не у всех есть армии слуг, готовых явить новый гардероб по первому чиху, — сухо заметила Рей.

— Нечего ныть. Ты сама всё это отвергла, — сказал он.

— А я и не ною.

Рей было трудно представить себе жизнь более тягостную, чем когда тебе прислуживают и ни на минуту не спускают глаз. По её наблюдениям, Кайло это нравилось ещё меньше, чем ей.

Под пяткой у неё замигала и запищала комм-панель. Рей быстро убрала ногу, испугавшись, что случайно куда-то нажала, и лишь потом сообразила, что её и в самом деле вызывают по защищённому каналу. Рей чуть задержалась с ответом, чтобы натянуть на себя свежезашитую блузу, сдула пыль со старой камеры и приняла звонок.

На маленьком экране всплыло лицо Леи. Она щурилась.

— Рей?

— Это я.

— Наконец-то. С тобой, оказывается, трудно связаться. Я названивала вчера, но каждый раз вон тот дроид отвечал мне, что ты в освежителе. И так шесть часов подряд.

Рей кинула взгляд через плечо на Би-би-восемь, который тихо задом откатывался вон из рубки. Понятно, что он из лучших побуждений пытался прикрыть путешествие Рей на Джакку, но мог бы придумать предлог и получше!

— На этих стоянках надо смотреть, что ешь, — расплывчато ответила Рей.

Лея прекрасно умела просекать ложь и, судя по её слабой улыбке, ни на секунду не купилась. Тем не менее, она, похоже, была готова предоставить Рей личное пространство и не стала допытываться.

— Как ты, Рей?

Перед глазами у Рей встали события предыдущих нескольких дней и образы, которые неотступно преследовали её: выражение муки на лице у Платта, когда она толкнулась в его разум, нездоровье на лице у отца, горечи и скорби — у матери.

— Довольно сносно, — сказала она Лее, поняв, что не желает делиться своими новыми впечатлениями и мыслями.

— Не буду ходить вокруг да около, Рей, — сказала Лея. — Бен с тобой?

Рей почувствовала, как её пронзило от прямоты вопроса.

— Я не встречалась с Беном с тех пор, как улетела, — честно ответила она.

— Я не о том. Ты с ним связана прямо сейчас? Он может услышать наш разговор?

Рей внимательно осмотрелась. Кресло второго пилота было пусто. Она была в полнейшем одиночестве.

— Здесь только вы и я.

— Хорошо. Я завтра отправляюсь в порт Мидас вместе с несколькими участниками Сопротивления. Хочу там с тобой встретиться. Нам надо кое-что обсудить.

— Что тут обсуждать? — спросила Рей, чувствуя ровно обратное. — Вы сказали, что мне лучше улететь, а теперь зовёте обратно? Я не…

— Это не приглашение вернуться, Рей, но нам надо встретиться. Финн, По и Роуз тоже будут там.

Взятка. Рей была вынуждена признать, что ей трудно упустить возможность снова повидаться с друзьями. На этом корабле она чувствовала себя невероятно одиноко и порой почти что ждала следующего раза, когда сможет увидеть Кайло и поговорить хоть с одной живой душой.

— Пересылаю координаты. Пожалуйста, прилетай.

Лея отключилась. Рей посмотрела на принятые цифры — было бы так легко ввести их в автопилот. Но она сомневалась. Решение ещё предстояло принять.

Рей озаботилась ненужными хлопотами: принялась готовить себе ужин и убиралась после этого на кухне гораздо дольше обычного. Затем ей показалось, что Би-би-восемь ужасно чумазый и надо его отполировать, для чего потребовалось отыскать тряпицу и жестянку с подходящим воском и ещё час натирать маленького и очень довольного дроида, пока он не засиял как новый. Би-би-восемь заявил, что По будет поражён, когда увидит его, — может быть, даже не узнает!

И тут Рей осознала, что завтра она и впрямь отправляется в порт Мидас — хотя бы просто для того, чтобы Би-би-восемь тоже мог увидеться с друзьями.

Рей ввела координаты в автопилот и наконец пошла спать.

В тёплом трюме было душновато, и Рей, сложив повседневную одежду в кучку, устроилась под одеялом в удобной ночной сорочке. Вся эта уборка совершенно вымотала её, и она очень быстро почувствовала, как скользит к грани сна, где разумная мысль плавно перетекает в грёзу.

В кровати был кто-то ещё, заметила она. Она чувствовала спиной жар и слышала его дыхание. Она чуть пробудилась и оглянулась через плечо на крупного мужчину в своей постели — или это она была в его постели? За пределами маленького трюма ей померещилось другое помещение — чёрное, как глубины космоса, и одеяло там было не нежно-серым, как у неё, а грубого чёрного цвета, и укрывало оно его обнажённый торс. Интересно, подумалось ей лениво, он весь целиком голый? Он лежал к ней спиной, так что понять, спит он или нет, она не могла.

Рей либо слишком устала, чтобы обеспокоиться, либо его частые появления без приглашения стали таким обычным делом, что вторжение прямо к ней в постель не всполошило её так, как могло бы раньше. Было в этом даже что-то успокаивающее. Она повернулась на бок и уплыла в сон — гораздо быстрей, чем это случилось бы в компании кого-то другого.

***  
Порт Мидас представлял из себя платформу длиной в три мили, которая парила над планетой-океаном и располагалась достаточно низко, чтобы атмосфера позволяла выйти наружу и дышать, но при этом довольно высоко в облаках: воздух был холодным и разреженным настолько, что от этого слегка кружилась голова. Основным экспортным товаром Мидаса были драгметаллы, которыми было устлано океаническое дно, что притягивало в относительно мелкий порт представителей высокотехнологичных производств. Рей закуталась в тёплый палантин и пошла этажом выше в зал ожидания, где ходили толпы народа, где было много киосков и закусочных, где она могла с удобством устроиться и наблюдать за прибывающими и уходящими кораблями внизу.

Би-би-восемь был весь в нетерпении. Он крутился-вертелся на месте и стрелял линзой туда-сюда, стоило снаружи причалить новому кораблю. Рей задумчиво поглядывала на него, удивляясь, что сама и близко не предвкушала настолько встречу с друзьями. Может, настроение просто было не то. Может, при виде их она вспомнит, как им рада?

Прошло уже больше часа, когда наконец элегантная яхта разорвала густые облака и скользнула в док. Она встала в ряд с десятком других роскошных кораблей; в другом месте она бы слишком сильно выдавалась своим видом. Рей сразу поняла, что эту-то яхту и ждала: словно какая-то указующая сила приковала к ней взгляд. И хотя было очень далеко, Рей сумела различить фигуры По и Финна, следом за которыми по рампе спускались Роуз и Лея.

Она легонько дёрнула антенну Би-би-восемь и молча указала на них. Дроид испустил восторженный писк и рванул с такой скоростью, что нескольким встречным пришлось отпрыгивать с его дороги. Но Рей осталась на месте. Она облокотилась на перила и смотрела, как участники Сопротивления собрались в кружок, стали разговаривать и что-то жестами показывать рабочим, закрепляющим корабль. Несколько минут спустя домчавшийся к ним Би-би-восемь чуть не сбил По с ног от переизбытка чувств.

— Что грустишь?

Рей подняла взгляд на того, кто стоял рядом с ней. Ах да, он не мог видеть то, что видела она. Её рука скользнула к нему по перилам — молчаливое приглашение, которое он принял не сразу. Когда он наконец опустил свою ладонь поверх её, их миры будто слились, и Рей открылся огромный ангар, полный глянцевитых кораблей и солдат в белом. Тёплая и большая рука Кайло удивительно нежно накрыла её руку. Она увидела, как его взгляд пересёк док и остановился на стоявшей внизу группе.

— А. — Он опёрся на перила. — Твои друзья. Какой греющий душу вид.

Кто-то, вероятно, спросил, где же Рей, Би-би-восемь крутанулся в её сторону, и теперь все они смотрели вверх на зал ожидания. По поднял руку и помахал. Рей почувствовала, как её рука невольно ответила тем же.

— Разве ты не этого желала? — спросил Кайло. — Оказаться снова в кругу своих? Почему ты глядишь так, словно кто-то пнул твоего дроида?

— Своих… — эхом отозвалась она.

С этим словом было сложно согласиться. Все стоявшие там были хорошие люди — добрые, самоотверженные, посвятившие себя правому делу. Определённо, ни один из них не стал бы пробивать себе путь сквозь толпу народа, оставляя за собой гору трупов, чтобы насильно допросить кое-кого с целью удовлетворить собственное любопытство…

— Моя мать сжалилась? Ты уговорила её принять тебя обратно? — Не похоже было, чтобы Кайло был впечатлён.

— Она просто хочет встретиться, — ответила Рей. — Они не зовут меня назад. Пока не зовут.

— Пока ты не избавишься от меня.

Рей только промычала, глядя на По и Финна, стоявших по обе стороны от Роуз; всем им было так хорошо друг с другом. Что-то горько скрутилось у неё в животе. Названия этому она всё не находила.

— Чего ей надо? — спросил Кайло.

— Кто знает…

Ладонь Рей выскользнула из-под его, и та пошла вдоль перил.

Остальные уже заходили внутрь. Через несколько минут она воссоединится с ними, и Рей не хотелось, чтобы Кайло оказался рядом, когда это случится, и наблюдал за встречей, как умирающий от зависти ребёнок.

Первым до неё добрался Финн — заключил её в такие крепкие объятия, словно год с ней не виделся. Роуз бросилась обниматься в ту же секунду, как отступил Финн, и Рей невольно глупо заулыбалась им в ответ. Ей следовало больше доверять себе. Ну конечно, она будет снова счастлива в кругу друзей.

По поприветствовал её более сдержанно, ведь они знали друг друга не так хорошо, но Рей понравилось, как он похлопал её по плечу, как надёжного товарища. Когда он улыбнулся, ей сразу вспомнились все эти бравые портреты на плакатах, разве что теперь всё его обаяние и страстность были обращены к ней. Было в этом нечто, от чего она немного засмущалась.

Лея выглядела усталой, но явно была рада её видеть. Она со всей душой пожала Рей руку.

— Ты что-то бледна. Ты хорошо питаешься?

— Наверное, — сказала Рей.

Она не всегда могла разобрать. После многих лет жизни на одних пайках она ела практически всё, что оказывалось под носом, но порой за целый день могла не вспомнить о том, чтобы найти чего-нибудь поесть.

— Думаю, дело может подождать, — сказала Лея. — Мне надо отдохнуть, а вам, молодёжь, обменяться новостями. Встретимся утром.

Лея удалилась вместе со своими помощниками — вероятно, в хорошо охраняемые покои. По, знакомый со станцией Мидас лучше, чем кто-либо другой, заявил, что самые отпадные еда и развлечения — в гостинице «Синева», и пошёл вперёд показать дорогу. Лёгкий флирт с женщиной-распорядительницей — и их пригласили в ресторан и проводили в отдельный укромный закуток.

Вскоре стало понятно, что в отсутствие Рей кое-что переменилось. Между тремя повстанцами возник новый, почти непреодолимый уровень близости. Должно быть, они успели вместе поучаствовать во многих миссиях. Когда Финн указал на золотые кольца для салфеток, украшавших стол, и сказал: «Совсем как Амитон, а?» — двое других разразились истерическим смехом. Рей вежливо улыбалась, но пальцы зазудели, будто их некуда было девать.

— Чем ты занималась, Рей? — спросила Роуз, наверное, заметив, что Рей держится молчаливо.

Рей не хотелось рассказывать о гнетущем одиночестве и пролитой на Джакку крови. Она легонько улыбнулась и пожала плечами.

— Да особо ничем. Ну, а вы, ребята, чем были заняты?

Но они не были вольны рассказывать — тем более что её сознательно исключили из числа имеющих доступ к разведданным Сопротивления. Так что они отвечали такими же общими словами и с таким же неловким видом.

— Ты же понимаешь, как оно всё, — сказал Финн.

— Ага, — сказала Рей и на следующие несколько минут углубилась в своё меню.

Еда была вкусной, как По и обещал. В бесконечном потоке официанток, которые подходили узнать, понравились ли блюда гостям, никакой необходимости не было, и по тому, как все они обращались к По, у Рей создалось впечатление, что где-то на кухне висит плакат Сопротивления.

— Роуз, ты должна вот это попробовать, — сказал Финн, подхватив со своей тарелки воздушный кусочек закуски и поднеся его к губам девушки.

Рей чуть зачарованно смотрела, как Роуз буквально ест с руки Финна, словно ничего естественней в мире нет.

— Что это? — восхищённо спросила Роуз. — Сахарная вата?

— На все сто не скажу, но на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что это мясо.

Рей на девяносто девять процентов была уверена, что его ладонь лежит на бедре Роуз.

Дела определённо обстояли не так, как было, когда она улетала. Роуз и Финн сблизились, и их поведение, похоже, ничуть не удивляло По, который некогда крепко дружил с Финном, а сейчас был настроен завладеть вниманием Рей.

— Как «Сокол», летает? — спросил он.

— Всё ещё в воздухе.

— Поразительно.

— Заменила ему кое-какие узлы. Пришлось.

— Коллектор гиперпривода?

— Пока нет.

— Надо обновить. «Сокол» считался самым быстрым кораблём в истории — но когда это было. Сейчас иной мусорный траулер его обгонит… А такой корабль — он заслуживает не сходить с пьедестала.

Он широко и как-то слишком игриво улыбался. Рей почувствовала себя на мушке, словно она — официантка, а он выманивает у неё бесплатный напиток.

— Хочешь — дам тебе снова на нём полетать, — предложила она.

— Может быть… Должно быть, приятно иметь свободу лететь, куда пожелаешь.

— Когда тебе некуда податься, никакая это не свобода, — ляпнула Рей.

Заметив удивлённый взгляд По, она снова уткнулась в тарелку и принялась возить по ней остатки угощения, доедать которые не было аппетита.

— Думаю, мне надо освежиться, — вдруг произнесла Рей и поднялась из-за стола. — Прошу меня извинить.

— Я с тобой! — вскочила Роуз.

Рей была одновременно благодарна ей и раздосадована компанией. Она направилась через весь ресторан в уборную и сразу пошла к раковине, чтобы плеснуть холодной водой на горячие щёки. Она подняла взгляд и секунду не узнавала собственное лицо в зеркале. Из-за бледности кожи ресницы и волосы казались темнее, под глазами залегли фиолетовые тени. Губы резко выделялись — слишком красные, а веснушки, которыми когда-то был усыпан весь нос, почти выцвели. Она слишком долго не бывала на солнце.

— Я знаю, всё как-то нескладно, — сказала Роуз, прислонившись спиной к стене около разноцветных автоматов с товарами экстренной контрацепции для десяти различных видов существ. — Мы столько всего хотим тебе рассказать, но Лея сказала — не стоит.

— Она объяснила почему? — спросила Рей.

Роуз пожевала губу.

— Толком нет. Но ходят слухи…

Рей вздохнула и мокрыми пальцами зачесала пряди назад. Её волосы заметно отросли. Она прекратила убирать их и носила распущенными по плечам — в большей степени признак того, что её перестало заботить, как они выглядят.

— Вы с Финном, похоже, сблизились.

Хитрая улыбка прорезалась на лице Роуз.

— Ага, — сказала она.

— Вы… теперь вместе? — спросила Рей.

— Пожалуй, да, наверное.

— Наверное?

— Ну, ты же не подписываешь контракт и не назначаешь дату начала, — чуть не со смехом ответила Роуз. — Просто так как бы случается… Сначала одно, потом другое, а теперь…

— Случается, — повторила Рей. — Хочешь сказать, типа…

— Типа?

— Ну, знаешь… вы с ним… — Рей изобразила руками жест, который толком ни той, ни другой ничего не говорил. — То есть, вы с ним…

— Слетали до самого внешнего кольца? — уточнила Роуз.

Рей не была знакома с этим эвфемизмом, но сообразила, что они говорят об одном и том же, и кивнула.

— О, да. — От улыбки на щеках у Роуз образовались ямочки.

Рей не знала, что ещё сказать, и молча пристально смотрела на Роуз в зеркале, скручивая волосы жгутом над плечом. Казалось, целые жизни переменились с тех пор, как она ушла.

— Ты любишь его? — вдруг спросила Рей.

— Я… да, — сказала Роуз немного удивлённо, словно её проверяют. — Может, рано так говорить, но это как влюблённость. Я знаю, что чувство между нами будет расти и станет настоящим и прочным.

Расти, поглощать… такая она, любовь? Звучало как зараза. Нечто, захватившее тело и разум и поедающее тебя, пока личность, которой ты был, не перестанет существовать. В чем разница между любовью и одержимостью?

— У нас ведь по-прежнему есть твоё благословение? — спросила Роуз.

— Конечно, — ответила Рей, снова принявшись мыть руки. — Почему нет?

— Не знаю, иногда ты смотришь на нас с Финном так, будто…

— Будто что? — выпалила Рей.

С лица Роуз сошла вся весёлость.

— … будто завидуешь.

Рей открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но передумала.

— Ты ошибаешься. Если я и завидую, то не в том смысле, как тебе кажется… а потому что для тебя это так просто. Ты можешь прикасаться к нему, и целовать его, и говорить людям, что любишь его, и это так обычно и просто, и все считают, что это чудесно… — Рей оборвала себя, почувствовав, что сболтнула лишнего.

— А тебя погнали, — закончила Роуз.

— Потому что я разговаривала не с тем мужчиной.

— Потому что ты это _скрывала_. Потому что нам пришлось срочно всё паковать и одним днём бежать из-за того, что мужчина, с которым ты разговариваешь, хочет всех нас убить.

Рей поняла, что надо было держать язык за зубами. Роуз всё ещё там, где Рей была много месяцев назад: кипит яростью и ясно видит в их враге монстра, а не человека.

— Не всё так просто, — сказала Рей, чувствуя себя слишком усталой, чтобы сражаться. — Я хочу побыть одна.

— Последнее время одиночество не идёт тебе на пользу. Выглядишь не очень.

— Пожалуйста, Роуз.

Та недовольно вздохнула и отступила от стены.

— Ладно. Но тебе надо поговорить с Леей. Тебе надо вернуться домой.

Рей не шелохнулась, пока дверь за Роуз не захлопнулась и она не осталась одна в освежителе. Всё было хорошо — кроме того, что кто-то сидел в последней кабинке тихо-тихо, как мышка. Рей решила смилостивиться и просто вышла. Но поскольку она была не в том состоянии, чтобы возвращаться к столу, то принялась слоняться по задним коридорам. Наткнувшись на лестницу, которая вела этажом выше, она поднялась по ней и оказалась в длинном полуосвещённом коридоре с балюстрадой, откуда открывался вид на ресторан внизу.

Рей остановилась и поискала глазами их закуток. Она тут же заметила Роуз и Финна — они сидели рядышком и тихо разговаривали. Судя по серьёзному выражению их лиц, Рей заподозрила, что разговаривают они о ней.

Но где был По?

Высокий силуэт выступил будто из тени и положил руки в перчатках на перила рядом с ней.

— На лучшее воссоединение ты и не надеялась? — тихо проговорил Кайло.

Рей секунду молча смотрела на друзей, а потом ответила:

— Всё стало не так, как прежде. Они не доверяют мне — до конца не доверяют. И, похоже, славно живут своей жизнью и без меня. Может, не так уж я была важна для общего дела.

— Я бы не стал говорить с такой уверенностью, — сказал Кайло. — Мои генералы в восторге, что ты отлучена от Сопротивления. Никто не приветствует падение малозначительной личности.

— Ты, наверное, думал, это меня подбодрит, — без выражения произнесла Рей.

— Всё зависит от того, как ты поведёшь себя потом. Ты правда хочешь и дальше тратить время попусту, добиваясь одобрения людей, которые так решительно тебя отвергают?

— Не всё так просто, — выдохнула Рей.

Она чувствовала себя теперь такой усталой.

— Вот ты где!

Рей оглянулась на восклицание и увидела По, который подходил к ней с той самой беззаботной улыбкой на лице.

— А я ищу тебя.

— Я что-то не так сделала? — спросила она, хотя вряд ли открытое, дружелюбное выражение его лица говорило о том, что ей предстоит выволочка.

— Нет, я просто подумал: вдруг тебе нужна компания, — сказал По и, подойдя, встал рядом. — С этими влюблёнными голубками чувствуешь себя порой ужасно неловко. Они начисто забывают, что вокруг есть другие люди.

— М-м. — Рей снова посмотрела на Финна и Роуз, которые принялись целоваться, воспользовавшись тем, что остались одни. Она быстро отвела взгляд. — Да нестрашно.

— Влюблённость — прекрасная вещь, но порой она толкает на безумства, — сказал По с видом знатока. Его улыбка звала её разделить его шутливый настрой, но Рей не торопилась отзываться. — Как ты, сердце моё?

— В порядке, — сказала она. — Просто устала.

Она слишком хорошо отдавала себе отчёт в том, что Кайло стоит совсем рядом у неё за спиной. К тому же его пальцы снова касались её.

— Может, пойдём ко мне? Если ты не любительница толкаться в толпе, можем просто расслабиться, вскрыть барный шкафчик и посмотреть кинцо по голо? Что скажешь?

— Он пытается тебя соблазнить, — сказал Кайло со сдавленным раздражением в голосе.

Она сомневалась, что По замышляет именно это, но его направленное внимание сегодня казалось странным и напористым, словно он внезапно нашёл её гораздо более интересной, чем когда-либо прежде. Она не совсем понимала, чего ему надо, поскольку такой опустошённой и скучной Рей не чувствовала себя никогда.

— Я никогда раньше не пила алкоголя и уж точно никогда не смотрела голофильмов, — сказала Рей.

По просиял.

— Тогда, определённо, так и поступим. Для меня большой честью будет стать тем, кто введёт тебя в мир запретных наслаждений пруккаского эля и галактического кино.

Рей почувствовала дыхание Кайло у самого уха.

— Идол Сопротивления вешается тебе на шею. Интересно, кто его об этом попросил? Как думаешь, может за этим стоять моя мать? Думаешь, может она так бояться моего влияния, что устроила тебе встречу со своим обаятельным асом?

— Думаешь, я настолько непривлекательна, что у него нет других причин заинтересоваться мной? — спросила его Рей.

По чуть приподнял бровь.

— Э… что? Я не говорил, что ты непривлекательна. Совсем даже наоборот.

Вероятно, она начинала думать так же цинично, как и Кайло, потому что мысль о том, что По попросили отточить на ней своё обаяние, уже приходила Рей в голову. Как было бы удобно влюбиться в По Дамерона и, как щеночек, последовать за ним в «Сопротивление»! Она бы навсегда отгородилась от Кайло и посвятила бы себя тому, чтобы сделаться девушкой с плаката под стать парню с плаката, и борьба за правое дело продолжилась бы по-настоящему.

Рей подняла голову, посмотрела в симпатичное лицо По и почувствовала нацеленной прямо на себя изрядную мощь его обаяния, десятая доля которой охмурила бы шлем прямо на штурмовике. Нечто не оформившееся внутри неё, чему слишком долго не находилось названия, вдруг обрело очертания, и ответ, которого она старалась избежать, чётко прозвучал в голове. По всему телу согревающей дрожью, как после решённой головоломки, растеклась решительность. Её путь никогда не был так ясен.

— Ладно, — сказала она, чуть кивнув. — Но мне нужна моя сумка… Кажется, я оставила её за столом.

— Пойду заберу её — жди меня здесь, — сказал По и припечатал быстрый крепкий поцелуй к её щеке.

Рей посмотрела ему вослед и притронулась к месту, где его губы соприкоснулись с её кожей. Она чувствовала приятное покалывание, которое напомнило ей слова Роуз об идеальном поцелуе.

Рей обернулась назад, но Кайло тоже её покинул. Она не могла бы с уверенностью сказать, кто из них разорвал связь, но подозревала, что это могла быть она. На какой-то миг она совершенно не думала о нём.

***

Иной раз молчание несёт больше угрозы, чем обычно. Нужен был намётанный глаз, чтобы различить, когда Верховный лидер не произносит ни слова оттого, что скучает, а когда за бесстрастной маской лица назревает взрыв ярости.

Сегодня маска держалась на честном слове, как уже треснувший хрупкий фарфор, которому недоставало лишь малейшего колебания, чтобы посыпались осколки. Экипаж на мостике притих. Отчёты, что могли подождать, были отложены на другой день — всё меньше поводов обращаться к человеку, который неподвижно сидел в центральном кресле. Обмена репликами полностью избежать было невозможно, и один из офицеров приблизился к креслу с тем трепетом, который был бы уместен перед много месяцев не кормленным диким морлоком.

— Сэр… передовая база на поверхности планеты сообщает, что у них заканчивается продовольствие. Они не смогли прорвать блокаду… Мятежники… они, э, почти пробились.

Кайло долго не произносил ни слова, глядя прямо перед собой, словно не слышал подчинённого. Наконец он чуть пошевелился.

— Как вы думаете, почему им так трудно справиться с кучкой необученных голодных глупцов?

Непохоже было, чтобы офицер был в состоянии ответить на этот вопрос, и он начал заикаться и мяться.

— И-их численность растёт. Каждый раз, когда мы проигрываем схватку, они забирают наше оружие. Мы сражаемся с нашими собственными технологиями…

— Я не об этом, — перебил Кайло. — Наши силы в пятьдесят раз превосходят их. У них нет наших систем снабжения, ресурсов и финансирования. И всё ж они отказываются исчезать. Хотите знать почему?

Офицер выглядел так, словно хотел поскорее сделать ноги.

— Потому что для них это имеет большее значение. Они бьются, чтобы защитить собственные дома и друг друга, а мы бьёмся, чтобы получить запас боеприпасов на следующую неделю. Они — семья, мы — машина.

Кайло поднялся с кресла, избавив этим офицера от необходимости придумывать ответ.

— Подготовить мой корабль. Я отправляюсь вниз со своими рыцарями. Солнце не успеет взойти над фортом, как осада будет снята.

Офицер тут же сорвался раздавать указания, а Кайло прикоснулся к панели у кресла, чтобы созвать рыцарей. Они были единственными, кому он мог доверять в бою. Штурмовики — отличное пушечное мясо, когда важно взять числом, но, когда требовались искусность и полное повиновение, рыцарям не было цены.

Когда он повернулся, чтобы направиться в ангар, другой офицер нашёл в себе смелость взять слово.

— Сэр, из гиперпространства только что вышел корабль…

Кайло ощутил, как знакомое чувство хлестнуло по телу, как волна давления перед взрывом.

— Код регистрации?

— Он летит открыто… это «Тысячелетний сокол», — сказал офицер и посмотрел на него. — Он направляется прямо к нам. Прикажете уничтожить?..

— Доставить его на борт — штурмовиков в ангар в боевой готовности!

Кайло стремительно вошёл в лифт и так крепко вцепился в перила позади себя, что рисковал оставить вмятины. Каждая секунда, которую он проводил, наблюдая, как проносятся мимо уровни, длилась на секунду дольше, чем надо, но он держался неподвижно, сопротивляясь желанию расхаживать и орать.

Когда двери наконец распахнулись, открыв проход в огромный ангар, штурмовики уже встали по местам в строю. Он прошагал между их рядами, не сводя взгляда со старого потрёпанного корабля, который медленно прошёл барьеры и направился к посадочной площадке шестнадцать. Никаких признаков захватного луча.

Она пришла добровольно.

Двое из его рыцарей уже ждали его с оружием наизготове и зашагали следом в ногу. Все системы автоматической защиты, скорее всего, были направлены на корабль, равно как и бластеры двух сотен штурмовиков, прервавших учения. В пространстве, обычно наполненном суетой и движением, повисла тишина.

«Сокол» был известен всем. Всем было известно, кто окажется на борту. Это никого не успокоило; напряжение в ангаре было таким сильным, что упади игла — развязалась бы перестрелка.

«Сокол» выровнялся и стал снижаться. Кайло ждал, стиснув кулаки по бокам, пока рампа не опустится с ровным свистом. Когда он увидел _её_ в проёме, сердце подскочило к горлу и забилось в два раза быстрей.

Рей заморгала в свете ярких прожекторов ангара и медленно пошла вниз. Выражение её лица было замкнутым, настороженным, взгляд скользнул по рядам штурмовиков и орудийным башням, которые не спускали с неё прицела, пока она продвигалась по трапу. Лишь когда наконец спустилась, она посмотрела на Кайло. В напряжении и сомнениях, она ждала.

— Ты наконец пришла, — сказал он, не в силах скрыть удовольствие в голосе. — Добро пожаловать.

Он протянул ей руку, и она смотрела на неё с опаской полудикого зверька, который медленно набрался смелости и доверия, чтобы выбраться из укрытия и приблизиться к предложенной еде. Разумеется, вряд ли она отправилась в такую даль, чтобы юркнуть обратно на корабль, но на какой-то миг Кайло засомневался.

Затем её маленькая бледная ладонь поднялась и скользнула в его. Его пальцы в перчатке сомкнулись, он притянул её к себе и в почти полной тишине ангара прошептал ей:

— Теперь ты дома.


	8. Прибытие

Рей не могла оторвать взгляда от Джеды. Она никогда не видела разбитой планеты, треснувшей, как раскроенный молотом череп. Континенты вспучились и теперь теснились под облаком обломков породы, плывущем на орбите нестабильного мира. Глубокие расселины, пылающие ярко-красным, смотрелись шрамами на северном полушарии. Несмотря на катастрофические повреждения, планета продолжала вращаться, словно не теряя надежды излечиться. Но Рей могла представить себе пылевые облака и ядовитый воздух, который теперь, вероятно, губил всё живое на остальной части планеты.

Чем этот обречённый мир так заинтересовал Первый Порядок? Сквозь смотровое окно своей каюты Рей видела десятки звёздных разрушителей — а это, подумала она, большая часть флота. Есть в этом месте что-то важное, раз они решили устроить здесь базу.

— У тебя будет всё необходимое, — сказал Кайло, не сводя с неё взгляда. — Я извещу команду о том, что ты располагаешь свободой перемещаться по всему кораблю и что они должны стараться выполнить любой твой запрос.

С момента, как он быстро увёл её из ангара, Рей не произнесла ни слова. Она медленно повернулась, окидывая каюту взглядом: чёрная мебель, серые стены, холодный металл. Она видела много таких в потерпевших крушение кораблях на Джакку и сразу поняла, что Кайло выделил ей генеральские покои. Нижним чинам положено спать в кабинках, где едва хватит места, чтобы сесть. В этой каюте на кровати уместилось бы человека четыре, а простыни отсвечивали шелковистым блеском.

Кайло продолжал смотреть на неё, словно ожидая одобрения.

Сумка, которую Рей взяла с собой, начала тянуть плечо, и она вытряхнула содержимое на постель. Куклу устроила на прикроватном столике, голопад — на единственной книжной полке, вместе с джедайскими книгами, к которым, чтобы не упали, с обеих сторон приставила обсидиановые пресс-папье. Она оглянулась на Кайло и заметила, что он перевел взгляд на книги.

— Здесь они тебе не понадобятся, — сказал он.

— Ради них я и пришла, — ответила она, кладя последнее из своих личных вещей — обломки светового меча — на узкий металлический рабочий стол.

Рей выпрямилась и посмотрела Кайло в глаза, думая, что тот станет спорить, но он только молча обвёл её взглядом.

— Как ты нашла нас? — спросил он.

Она легонько пожала плечами.

— Догадалась. Есть куча открытых отчётов о перемещениях твоего корабля в этих регионах… Не больно-то ты скрываешься.

— А с чего вдруг передумала? Последний раз ты, похоже, была твёрдо намерена снова подлизаться к Сопротивлению.

Он что, ревнует? Рей увидела, как у него дёрнулся желвак на скуле, и поразилась этой нелепице. Он должен был бы быть выше… не опускаться до такого… Однако при всём пафосе, что окружал его, Кайло оказался гораздо проще, чем выглядел со стороны.

— Я кое-что осознала, — сказала она ему, обхватывая себя руками. — Я туда не вписываюсь. По крайней мере, сейчас. По — очень симпатичный, обаятельный мужчина, но я не такая, как он. Моё место точно не рядом с ним. Единственный путь, который мне сейчас понятен… тот, что привёл меня сюда.

На его лице промелькнуло ликование. До этого оно побаивалось проглядывать, но теперь он был убеждён в своей победе.

— Ты же понимаешь, что они больше никогда не примут тебя обратно.

— Твой корабль полон шпионов Сопротивления, — сказала она, переводя взгляд на безупречно глянцевый пол. — Им и так уже всё известно. Но я никогда не была частью Сопротивления. Стать джедаем — единственное, в чём я когда-либо видела смысл. Люк Скайуокер лучше прочих понимал, что это не одно и то же… И если мне надо быть здесь, чтобы завершить обучение, то вот она я, и плевать, чего от меня ждёт Сопротивление.

— Я не смогу обучить тебя как джедая, — сказал Кайло.

— У тебя есть тренировочные…

— Ты вкусила тьмы и не отвратилась от неё. Ты проследовала сюда, ко мне, в это место. Джедаи, какими их знали, давно бы изгнали тебя.

Рей слегка нахмурилась и снова посмотрела на тлеющую под ними планету.

— Это место… что в нём такого особенного?

— Ты этого пока не чувствуешь. — Он, казалось, был даже разочарован. — Ещё почувствуешь. И со временем я тебе покажу. Я не смогу сделать из тебя джедая, но я научу тебя владеть мощью, которая позволит раскрыть твои возможности. Джедаи, ситхи — это не важно. Ты та, кто ты есть.

Мысль была опьяняющей, и что-то в ответ на неё шевельнулось внутри Рей. Обладание могуществом, после того как большую часть жизни провела в ничтожестве и бесправии, обещало свободу, о которой она и не мечтала. Это была не просто свобода от гнёта, а свобода от любого над тобой господства. Как легко и заманчиво было бы ею злоупотребить…

Она почувствовала, что Кайло придвинулся ближе, и повернула к нему голову вполоборота.

— Так вот ради чего ты пришла? Чтобы познать собственное могущество? — тихо сказал он. — Или ради чего-то ещё?

Рей не сводила взгляда с одной точки на его груди и молчала. Оба знали, что лежит между ними, хотя ни он, ни она никогда не произносили этого вслух. Говорить о таком было не просто, и не естественно, и не легко, но было бы ложью это отрицать. Впрочем, и правдой это не было. Она прилетела, чтобы найти себя… но не потому, что без него её нет.

Наконец Кайло отступил.

— Меня несколько часов не будет. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, воспользуйся интеркомом на стене. Если думаешь осмотреться на корабле, тебе понадобится эскорт.

— Ты не доверяешь мне? — вскинула она бровь.

— Это для твоей же безопасности. Не все рады видеть тебя на борту.

— Так, значит, ты не доверяешь своим людям… — Она отвела взгляд. — Я и не сообразила, что ты настолько не властен над подчинёнными.

Не говоря ни слова, Кайло развернулся и стремительно вышел. Рей призадумалась, не перегнула ли она палку. А может, для него это был обычный способ окончить разговор.

В его отсутствие комната показалась просторней — или Рей просто стало свободней дышать. Она огляделась. Теперь, когда никто за ней не наблюдал и не оценивал её реакцию, можно было изучить каюту более расслабленно. У дальней стены она заметила скромный питьевой бак. Она много таких повидала, но все они не работали. Не в силах устоять, она нажала на одну из наискось подписанных кнопок и подалась вперед, заворожённо наблюдая за тем, как у неё на глазах лист пластали размягчился и выпятился, образуя выдавленную снизу формочку. Считанные секунды — и только что созданная тонкая чёрная чашечка уже наполнялась тёмной жидкостью, сочащейся из трубочки над ней.

Такое сумасбродное расходование воды впечатлило Рей — и какая же жалость, что напиток на вкус оказался как корабельное топливо! От его горечи и остроты она даже скривилась, но Рей ненавидела расточительность и поэтому решила, что допьёт, чего бы ей это ни стоило. Тем временем она продолжила рассматривать каюту — прошла мимо пустого гардероба, который, вероятней всего, так и останется пустым, поскольку сменной одежды у неё нет, и чёрного керамического умывальника, который будто следил за ней — и усердно принялся лить воду, стоило ей приблизиться. В поверхность рабочего стола у окна была встроена компьютерная панель, но когда Рей попробовала её коснуться, то доступ оказался закрыт: требовался пароль и отпечаток ладони.

Удержавшись от желания покопаться в панели, Рей прикончила наконец свой отвратный напиток и решила продолжить исследования за пределами этой мрачной и неприглядной комнаты. Она направилась к выходу, готовая обнаружить замок на запоре, и была приятно удивлена, когда дверь, и не думая сопротивляться, распахнулась. При виде человека по ту сторону порога Рей подпрыгнула.

На какой-то миг ей показалось, что она снова очутилась лицом к лицу с монстром из такоданского леса — Кайло Реном, каким она его впервые увидела. Потрясением стало снова увидеть обтрёпанные чёрные одеяния и хромированную маску, но наконец до неё дошло, что маска — совсем не та, а человек в шлеме гораздо ниже ростом, чем тот, кого он ей напомнил.

— Привет… — осторожно произнесла она.

Фигура в маске хранила молчание. Рей хотела было протиснуться сбоку, но ей решительно преградили путь.

— Вы мой эскорт? — спросила она.

Короткий кивок в ответ.

— И кто же вы? — уже смелее заговорила Рей, которой было сильно не по себе из-за схожести с Кайло Реном.

— Нола. Рен. — Из-под маски раздался отрывистый низкий голос — явственно женский.

От новой неожиданности у Рей челюсть отпала.

— Рен? Так вы…

Она уже было хотела спросить, не приходится ли та родственницей Кайло, но тут же спохватилась и сообразила, как глупо бы это прозвучало. Следующая догадка была не лучше, потому что если она проделала весь этот путь лишь для того, чтобы узнать, что Бен Соло уже женат…

— Рыцарь Рен, — сказала удивительная женщина.

— О. — Рей немного подумала и пришла к выводу, что это гораздо логичней и позволяет чувствовать себя менее глупой — правда, лишь на самую малость. Сейчас, если поразмыслить, она вроде бы вспомнила, что уже слышала это имя — раз или два на кратких совещаниях Сопротивления, когда она слушала вполуха. — Я Рей.

— Я знаю, кто ты, — равнодушно отозвалась рыцарь.

— Ну, тогда… Пойду разомнусь. А вы можете делать, что хотите.

Рей шагнула вперёд и замерла почти нос к носу с женщиной в маске, ожидая, пока та сдвинется в сторонку. И когда Рей уже приготовилась, что они теперь так и будут стоять весь день, рыцарь сделала шаг в сторону и позволила ей пройти.

С каким бы почтением Кайло ни обращался с Рей, было ясно, что его рыцарь ни в малейшей степени не разделяла такого отношения. Стоило Рей двинуться по длинному коридору, как та последовала за ней неотступной тенью, которую было трудно не замечать. Рей просто хотела сориентироваться. Исследовать корабль как следует — на это потребуются недели: он был размером и вместимостью приблизительно с небольшой город, в нем проживали тысячи офицеров и штурмовиков, сюда доставляли для обучения самых юных новобранцев Первого Порядка.

Палуба, на которой они находились сейчас, была относительно небольшой и, похоже, с сильно ограниченным доступом. После того как Рей нашла на стене оттиск карты, до неё дошло почему. Всего лишь этажом выше располагались покои Верховного лидера. Учитывая, что его комнаты занимали целый этаж, это было сродни тому, как быть соседями. Рей молча оглянулась на стоявшую позади женщину, которая по-прежнему смотрела на неё, и ей стало интересно, что та думает об особенном обращении её предводителя с Рей. Неприязни со стороны Нолы Рен могло найтись простое объяснение.

Войдя в лифт, Рей выбрала целью одну из палуб побольше и подступила к стеклянной стене, за которой проносились этажи. Было трудновато сосредоточиться на открывающихся видах: она чувствовала, как рыцарь буравит ей затылок взглядом.

— А что вообще такое рыцарь Рен? — спросила Рей, когда за стеклом показался ангар.

Внизу она видела «Тысячелетний сокол» — такой маленький и потрёпанный по сравнению с огромными глянцевыми кораблями, окружавшими его. Миг — и он уже пропал из виду.

— Мы — длани Верховного лидера. Его охрана.

Так, значит, их несколько.

— Понятно. Как красные охранники Сноука?

— Преторианцы — пустые изваяния. Мы не стоим кружком на свету. Мы действуем в темноте. Прежде — для Сноука. Теперь для Кайло.

Лифт замедлился и остановился. Рей подняла глаза на скользнувшую вбок дверь и увидела дёрганого офицера в сером. Молодой человек шагнул, чтобы войти, заметил внутри неряшливого вида чужачку и грозного рыцаря, тут же вспомнил, что собирался вовсе не сюда, и отступил обратно. Дверь закрылась, и путешествие продолжилось.

— Ты здесь чужая, ты же видишь. Убийцу Сноука никогда не примут как свою.

— Бена Соло, должно быть, тоже было трудно когда-то принять. Сын сенатора Органы, племянник Люка Скайуокера да вдобавок обученный джедай.

— Сноук сам привёл его сюда, увидев его невероятные возможности, и тот оправдал ожидания. Он честно заслужил своё положение. Что до тебя, то Кайло Рен привёл тебя сюда, увидев хорошенькую _песду_.

От этого слова Рей похолодела. Звенящая тишина повисла в маленьком пространстве лифта, и Рей не знала, как прервать её, — что на такое скажешь? Когда она наконец нашла слова, момент был упущен.

— Думаю, вам придётся обсудить это уровнем повыше, с вашим боссом, — сказала Рей. — Уверена, что не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чём вы.

После чего отвернулась и больше не сказала ни слова.

***

Генерал Хакс ждал его в кабинете за ангаром. Нижняя часть лица Кайло всё ещё была закрыта фильтрующей маской, позволяющей дышать на планете, и он не собирался её снимать, даже ради разговора с генералом. По обе руки от него стояли Сафис и Морн, которые никогда не снимали шлем на людях без особых причин.

— Осложнение устранено? — резко спросил Хакс, поспешая, чтобы подстроиться под размашистые шаги Кайло.

— Тридцать четыре осложнения. Устранены, — ответил Кайло. — Осада снята, база возобновляет операции.

Ни благодарностей, ни поздравлений. Усмешка Хакса только стала заметней, когда он тут же нашёл, чем нивелировать победу.

— Ваша новая питомица уже доставляет неудобства. Шляется куда вздумает по всему кораблю — вам надо натянуть поводок!

Кайло остановился, сорвал наконец с лица маску, отбросил на пол и повернулся к Хаксу.

— Мы переманили ценнейшего участника Сопротивления, круче был только Скайуокер. Вы будете обращаться к ней со всем уважением.

— Это убийца, разгуливающая на свободе!

— Она была помилована.

— Когда?

— Когда я так решил.

Лицо Хакса потемнело.

— Мы ещё посмотрим, как такой поворот оценят генералы, — предупредил он и отстал, предоставив Кайло следовать дальше одному.

Стоило Хаксу сгинуть, как Кайло тут же забыл про него и его ничтожные угрозы. Он думал только о том, как вернуться на жилую палубу, где он оставил Рей. Сафис и Морн молча следовали за ним. Какая-то часть его всё не могла поверить, что Рей здесь, что, вернувшись в её каюту, он не обнаружит, что она исчезла, снова просочившись сквозь пальцы завитком дыма.

В коридоре стояла Нола, неизменная и неподвижная, как обсидиановая статуя. Кайло не нужно было даже спрашивать, у себя ли Рей: не будь её там, не было бы рядом и Нолы. Он стремительно прошёл мимо рыцаря, и дверь в каюту Рей тут же перед ним распахнулась, как и положено всем дверям на корабле.

Рей, отдыхавшая в угловатом кресле, удивлённо сморгнула.

— Тебя не учили стучаться?

Приготовленные слова застряли у Кайло в горле. Рей изменилась. Её шерстяные обноски и льняные обмотки куда-то делись — на ней была чёрная немнущаяся туника с высоким воротом, перетянутая широким кушаком. Его концы спускались вдоль изгиба бедра, пожалуй, слишком хорошо подчёркнутого чёрными леггинсами. Единственным ярким пятном служила алая шёлковая подкладка плаща, на котором Рей сидела. Это были всего лишь предметы одежды различных стандартных униформ, но он не ожидал, что будет настолько впечатлён тем, как она эффектно их соединила. Рей была по меньшей мере любопытной личностью — в чёрном она вызывала ещё большее восхищение.

— Ты подобрала новую одежду, — сказал он без всякой необходимости.

— Нашла вещи в шкафу, когда вернулась. Удобными их не назвать.

Линии туники смотрелись грубовато, но распущенные волосы, волнами лёгшие на плечи, смягчали впечатление. Так не пойдёт. Волосы ей придётся подколоть, если она желает, чтобы её воспринимали серьёзно.

— Слышал, ты изучала корабль, — сказал Кайло. — Полагаю, никаких затруднений?

Рей сжала губы, чуть потупила тёмные глаза.

— Наверное, я не буду больше выходить из своей каюты. Я чувствую, что особого дружелюбия в твоих людях не вызываю.

— Сегодня произошло что-то, что заставило тебя так думать? — резко спросил он.

Вместо ответа Рей отвела взгляд. Она поднялась одним изящным движением и подошла к рабочему столу.

— Куда ты уходил?

— Были важные дела.

— У тебя кровь на лице.

Кайло удивлённо провёл большим пальцем по лбу, на перчатке остались засохшие коричневые крапинки.

— Это не моя.

— Это меня и беспокоит. — Рей бросила на него взгляд, который он не смог прочесть, но больше не давила. Похоже, она приняла, что подобное будет неотъемлемой частью её пребывания здесь. Вместо этого она скользнула пальцами по компьютерной панели. — Мне нужен пользовательский профиль. У меня ни к чему нет доступа, даже к голонету.

Затруднение разрешилось быстро. Кайло подошёл к столу и склонился через её плечо к интерактивному экрану, ни на секунду не забывая, как близко она и какой тонкий аромат исходит от её волос. Создание нового профиля заняло считанные мгновения, но требовалось оставить отпечаток ладони. Он взял её податливую руку, прижал к холодному стеклу и не отпускал, пока регистрация не завершилась. В тот же миг, как это произошло, он почувствовал, что она пытается высвободить руку. Она изо всех сил старалась отстраниться от него.

Вместо того, чтобы отступить, он склонился ещё ближе.

— Я тебе неприятен? — мягко спросил он.

Чуть помолчав, Рей буркнула:

— От тебя разит.

Кайло ничего такого не чувствовал, но мог догадаться, какого рода ароматы источает, побывав среди вони отравленного воздуха, жжёных волос и плоти, засохшей крови — вперемешку с озоном от орудийного огня. Раздражённо стиснул челюсти. Мог бы воспользоваться душем, прежде чем идти к ней, но она не туда попала, если смрад битвы оскорбляет её обоняние.

— Поразительно, как выросшая на помойке морщит нос от плохих запахов, — сказал он.

— Да, я выросла среди мусора, и всё равно идущий от тебя душок ужасает. О чём это тебе говорит?

Она несколько раз с любопытством коснулась экрана.

— Какой у меня уровень доступа?

— Полный без ограничений.

Её рука замерла.

— Это же смешно. Я смогу просмотреть что угодно.

— Если пожелаешь. Я, разумеется, получу уведомление о твоих попытках доступиться к секретной информации.

Он смотрел, как она открывает общие планы различных отсеков корабля и её пальцы чуть медлят там, где стоит пометка «только авторизованный доступ».

— Я могу переслать всё отсюда Сопротивлению, — сказала она.

— Ты в самом деле этого хочешь?

Рей не ответила. Ещё секунду она всматривалась в экран, а затем выключила его и повернулась к Кайло.

— Чего я хочу — это тренироваться. Учиться.

Стальная решимость в её глазах и её жажда знаний согрела его тёплой волной.

— Ты это получишь.

— Когда?

— А когда бы ты хотела?

Её глаза расширились в ответ на вызов, она потянулась за спину и сняла с полки один из увесистых джедайских томов.

— Мне надо научиться читать вот это.

Каким-то чудом Кайло удалось не закатить глаза. Он хотел повторить ей, какая пустая трата времени эти книги. Её склонность цепляться за старые вещи, которые бы бросить и позабыть, — досадная привычка, которую надо будет у неё отбить. Но он отлично понимал, что Рей прилетела сюда, вероятно, только потому, что он обещал перевести слова в её глупых книжках. Пойти теперь на попятную — и хрупкое доверие к нему можно считать разбитым. Его слово потеряет для неё всякий вес.

Произносить это было мучительно, но выбора не было.

— Я запишу то, что помню, и дам тебе специальную программу, которая справится с остальным. Это займёт несколько часов…

Глаза Рей облегчённо просияли лёгким удивлением.

— Спасибо, — сказала она с невольной искренностью.

Он отметил, что ему довольно приятно слышать от неё это слово. Это было опасное чувство, которое могло подтолкнуть его и дальше угождать ей.

Его даже посетила мимолётная мысль, что иметь Рей у себя в долгу — мощная штука. Её преданность и чувство справедливости делали ей честь, хоть до этого ими легко пользовались не те люди. Если бы он заручился этой преданностью для себя… Рей была бы его с головой.

Пытаясь согнать приятный образ верной и покорной Рей, Кайло сказал:

— Завтра надо будет представить тебя генералам.

— Представить меня? — С лица Рей мигом слетела вся благодарность.

— Если желаешь быть принятой.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы быть принятой Первым Порядком, и в любом случае твои приказы должны исполняться беспрекословно. Если ты принимаешь меня, то и они должны.

Она и правда такая наивная или просто пытается вывести его из себя?

— Понимаешь, всё сложнее, чем тебе кажется.

— Я думаю, твоё положение неустойчивее, чем тебе кажется. — Рей коротко пожала плечами и, отойдя, села на узкий диван. Взяла потёртый старый голопад, который читала до появления Кайло. — Как хочешь.

— Тебе же самой будет проще, — сказал он.

— Посмотрим, — вздохнула она. — Но у меня есть встречное требование.

— Ещё одно, хочешь сказать.

— Если без эскорта нельзя, я бы предпочла кого-то другого.

Он удивлённо сморгнул.

— Лучшей защиты, чем один из моих рыцарей, нет.

— Это уж точно — на корабле не найдёшь никого более жуткого, — пробормотала она. — Я вполне способна сама о себе позаботиться… если, конечно, дело не в доверии.

— И в том, и в другом, разумеется. — Он сузил глаза, заподозрив, что между Рей и Нолой в его отсутствие могло что-то произойти. — Не удивляйся, если они тебя прощупывают. Они как псы. Откликаются на силу и превосходство. Проявишь слабость — разорвут.

Рей уставилась на него.

— Должно быть, это изнурительно, — сказала она.

Что-то в её понимающем, пронизывающем взгляде вызвало беспокойство, как застарелый зуд. Она не читала его мысли, но ощущение было близким. Наконец она отвела взгляд.

— И звучит так, словно у тебя на самом деле никогда не было собаки. Твои подчинённые, судя по твоим словам, скорее похожи на притаившихся плотоядных.

— Не без того.

— А что они вообще такое? Твои телохранители? — спросила Рей.

Он знал, что однажды придётся рассказать ей.

— Мои ученики.

— Ученики…

— Изучают Силу.

После короткого ошеломлённого молчания, мрачная догадка осветила лицо Рей.

— Ученики Люка. Те, пропавшие.

— Некоторые из них, — признал он. — Другие пришли ко мне позже.

— Понятно. — Её лицо окаменело. — Так, значит, я тут не одна такая. Просто твой новый «пёс».

Поразительно, как ей в голову пришло сравнить себя с ними. Она что, сама не понимает?

— За всю жизнь мне ни разу не попадался никто, кого бы я назвал себе ровней. Пока не встретил тебя. Я никогда… — Он запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова, и опустил взгляд, словно надеясь их найти под ногами. — Я хочу учить тебя — да. Не потому, что ты одна из нижестоящих. Я хочу быть тем, кто обучит тебя, потому что ты способна стать самым могущественным созданием в галактике, и я не могу придумать более стоящей причины, чтобы жить, чем оказаться тем, кто помог этому случиться.

Рей озадаченно и обеспокоенно свела брови. Может, она не доверяла и не верила ему. Как бы поразительно она ни выглядела в новой одежде, ей всё ещё не хватало законченных очертаний и лоска; бриллиант, ожидающий огранки, чтобы освободиться от породы, которая скрывает её истинную красоту. Кайло задумался, не сказал ли он уже слишком много.

Он отступил назад.

— Нола останется твоим эскортом. Если не можешь с ней совладать, то долго здесь не протянешь, — сказал он более резко, чем собирался, и вышел вон из комнаты.

Три рыцаря ожидали его в коридоре. Нола стояла у стены, немного поодаль от остальных двух. Кайло остановился прямо перед ней и вперился в неё взглядом, а она замерла, словно ожидала удара.

— Нола, моя преданнейшая Нола, самая жуткая из Рыцарей Рен, — сказал он тихо. — Я знаю, что ты никогда не огорчишь меня.

Нола как окоченела, пока его тень не двинулась дальше. Сафис и Морн последовали за своим предводителем, даже не взглянув на неё.

Необходимо было кое-что сделать к первому уроку Рей и ещё кое-что — чтобы завтра оставаться на шаг впереди генералов. Кайло со всей уверенностью мог ждать от Хакса какой-нибудь выходки, но если Рей не выучит, как в Первом Порядке ведутся дела, она доставит ещё больше неприятностей, чем один зловредный генерал.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta LynxCancer!


End file.
